The Dancing Dragon
by Sunshinerose17
Summary: Finding the Sun Warriors may provide Zuko with more than the knowledge of true friebending, but it will be up to him and Katara to see where this new found destiny takes them. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Zuko held his breath, he could only imagine their faces, their reactions, their answers. "Spirits, please help me with this." He said quietly as he walked into the Western Air Temple.

Aang and Toph were sitting in front of each other playing, fire, earth, water, air. Sokka was standing beside Katara. "Katara, we need some new meat! I'm telling you, I should go on a hunting trip and bring back some nice food for once!" Katara glared at her brother, "Are you saying I can't cook nice food Sokka!?' Sokka's eyes got big, and he quickly realized his mistake. He quickly tried to backtrack what he said, but Katara was already set off. "I-um-no-I didn't mean that!" But, it was too late. Katara had Sokka soaked to the bone in frigid water. Aang and Toph quickly busted a gut and were rolling on the floor. Katara smirks and sashes off into the back of the temple.

Zuko watches from behind a statue of rocks, he laughed quietly at Katara. She was something, images of Ba Sing Se came crashing down in his mind. The familiar ache in his heart started again as his mind settled on Katara's pained eyes when he sided with Azula. Zuko closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to shut out the memory, but it did no good. The despair in her ocean orbs haunted him. Lost in thought, he didn't remember how the little blind girl could see. Next thing he knew, he was being thrown in the air by a rock that had been pushed up.

Toph's senses kicked in when she realized they were not alone, she was greeted by a flying dark mop of hair in Fire Nation clothing. Aang jumped up from his spot, and prepared himself for the intruder, that's when Zuko spoke.

"Don't, let me explain."

Katara came flying out of the room she was in and into where she had left the rest of her family, only to find a sight she never wanted to see again. Zuko was standing in the temple, he was here. Katara's mind went viral, before anyone even knew she was there. Zuko found himself frozen in ice, he looked around for the source and his ember eyes settled on the furious prodigy from the Southern Water Tribe.

"You! What do you think you're doing here!?"

"Katara stop!" Aang instructed her, "Let's hear what he has to say."

Katara's eyes went wide in disbelief, her mouth dropped open with a little pop sound. "Twinkle Toes is right Sweetness, let's see what the fire bending boy has gotta say. I can tell if he's lying."

Zuko looked around, one of them was missing. That one with the pony tail, what was his name? Never mind, he would figure it out later. Right now he had to plead his case and hope they take him in. "Hey, Zuko here. Look, I want to join your group. I want to teach the avatar firebending."

Everyone stood there in shock, not sure what to say or do. Maybe Sokka had slipped them some cactus juice. Katara was the first one to recover. "No. I don't think so. No." Aang's opinion differed though, "I need him, as much as I hate to admit it, I do. I have nobody to teach me firebending." Katara was outraged, how could he say that. Didn't he know Zuko? He would stab Aang in the back at his first chance! "I hate to agree with him, but he does have a point Sweetness. Aang needs a teacher, and there isn't anyone else available."

Katara's anger came off of her in waves, she snapped. "Whatever, let him stay. I don't care." With that she stormed off, a few minutes later the sound of a wave slamming against stone echoed throughout the temple.

Zuko stood quietly, he couldn't believe the drastic change from her actions in Ba Sing Se to now. I can't really blame her, he thought to himself. Zuko raised his head and held it proud, storing any emotion with in him deep inside, "Thank you." Aang nodded, and Toph just smiled. "So, what'd you do to get Sweetness's panties in a twist Sparky?"

Did that girl just call him Sparky? Confusion swept across Zuko's face, "Ummm, Sparky?" Toph simply replied, "Everyone in the group gets nicknames; that are bestowed by me. And you shall be known as Sparky." Zuko simply shrugged, "I can work with it." Aang sighed, "I guess I'll do find Katara." "You go do that lover boy." Toph replied with a smirk. "I don't love her!" Aang shouted in defense, Toph smirked, "Really Aang, it's not like I can't tell when people are lying." Aang looked to the ground and walked off.

Zuko didn't know why, but a pit seemed to form in his stomach as he learned the young avatar loves Katara. He couldn't blame him, Katara was a very beautiful young lady. Stop Zuko. Stop. "So, Toph. How about giving me a tour?" "It would be my honor Sparky."

Katara was sitting on her bed, just staring at the wall. Memories of Ba Sing Se consumed her mind. She thought she would never have to see him again, seeing him again brought up all the pain of his betrayal. She trusted him, she did more than trusted him. She reached out to him, and what did he do? He sided with Azula, after making him feel sympathy for him. Not again, not this time. She won't let the spawn of satan himself claw his way back into her heart. She won't give him the time of day, and she for sure won't die a little every time her ocean blue eyes met his sun kissed orbs. She won't do it, this time she'll be strong. That's what her mom would have wanted, for her not to be played a fool.

Aang knocked on the door, Katara raised her head and looked at the young boy who was destined to save the world. "Can I come in?" All Katara did was nod, Aang walked over to her and sat down beside her. Katara dropped his gaze and continued staring at the wall. "I understand why you don't want Zuko to join the group, he tried to hurt me. I know it's hard but something tells me that he's changed." Katara remained silent, she couldn't reply. He didn't know the real reason why she didn't want Zuko joining. Aang got up and left her to her thoughts, but before he left he took one last glance at her. Without another word, he walked out into the open.

Zuko and Toph were sitting there talking quietly, exchanging smiles and laughs when Sokka came bursting in. "Hey guys! Wait. What is he doing here?" He pointed to Zuko, "He's with us now." Aang explained. "But, why?" " I need a firebending teacher, and Zuko is now it." Aang said matter of factly. "Well, okay then. Welcome to the group Zuko." Sokka walked out with a lot less enthusiasm then he had walked in. "Don't sweat it Sparky, they'll come around eventually." Toph said. "Yeah, maybe some of them will." Inside, he knew that there is one water tribe girl who would take a whole lot more convincing than the others to forgive him.

Hours passed, everyone else but Katara had attempted to converse with Zuko. He couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought, he seeked her forgiveness most. The others were sitting around talking, sharing memories and cracking jokes. For Zuko, it almost felt to good to be real. He never had a family outside of his uncle. Sokka then spoke up catching Zuko's attention. "Where's Katara? I'm famished." "You're always famished Snoozles." Toph cracked at him. Sokka sighed, "But you're right. Where is Sugar Queen?"

"I'm right here." Everyone turned to greet Katara but there was an unnatural coldness to her. Not the familiar warm motherly glow that usually radiated off of her. Zuko stirred, he knew this change was because of him and regret instantly seeped into his veins. Katara moved wordlessly from the group and began making dinner.

She wouldn't ask for it, but Katara would have loved if Zuko lit the fire for her. She would love if someone asked to help out around there once in a while. She cooked, cleaned, did laundry, watched over everyone. She was the mother of the family, she wished she could sometimes just practice her bending or give a day to herself but if she did then they would be at lost. Without another thought Katara finished up her duty in the kitchen and went to sit with the others while the food was cooking.

Aang and Sokka were in a heated discussion on what was better, meat or veggies. Katara smiled slightly at the immaturity of the two boys, she missed being that carefree. It's not like either of them were, but they could brush off their responsibilities so easily that it made Katara envious.

Zuko made a fire in the middle of the group, something had to provide light and keep them warm. Toph was currently practicing her earth bending so that left Zuko with nobody to talk to. He watched Katara who sat alone watching her brother and the avatar. She smiled slightly, but then it was as gone as soon as it came. Her line of sight lowered to the floor and she started to finger the pendent that stayed on her neck. Zuko remembered when he had that necklace. He tied it around his wrist and hardly ever took it off, but of course. She didn't need to know that. She seemed so lost in thought it was as if she wasn't even there. Like her mind was soaring so far away that it left her body, Zuko didn't realize how long he had been staring but he knew when he should avert his eyes.

Katara rose, and brought back food for everyone; including Zuko. She walked over to hand him his bowl, but wouldn't make eye contact. She was rough and tense with him, not comfortable like she was with the others. She went back down and sat inbetween Aang and Sokka and silently ate her stew.

"So, Katara how about a little waterbending training tomorrow?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Aang, you need to focus on earthbending and firebending. You've practically mastered water. You need to focus on your weak points." Katara replied softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aang said disappointedly.

"Aang, I want you and I to train for firebending bright and early tomorrow." Zuko's deep voice said. Aang nodded in understandment, Katara finished her meal. While Toph, Aang, and Sokka were in some type of weird conversation Katara locked eyes with Zuko. She said nothing, but everything all at once. Katara got up and cleaned her bowl, she said she wasn't feeling well and was going to lie down. Aang attempted to try to take care of her, but she quickly brushed it off. Zuko got the message, he asked Katara to wait so she could show him to his room. She nodded and waited.

Soon Zuko was following Katara into the back of the temple where she was sure nobody could hear them. "So, why are you really here?" Her voice came out strained, and deadly.

"To train the avatar." Zuko's blunt reply apparently didn't satisfy her.

"You hurt him, or any of them I swear to you. I will kill you, right there. No hesitation. You're already dead to me."

Zuko flinched at the force behind her words and the deadness in her eyes. She was serious, deadly serious. "Then my life has no reason to worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone only fix what I've done."

"You may have everyone else believing that you've changed for the greater good, but I don't buy it. I don't buy it for a second. I know once a liar, always a liar." With that she turned on her heel and stormed off into her room.

Zuko refrained from following her until he heard the door slam, then he went and found his room. Funny, it was right next to hers. The two that were the furthest from everyone else's, it was on the other side of them temple. Why is she so far away from the others? Why does she hate me so? I mean, I know why but did it really effect her that much? Did I really mean that much to someone? No. No. I won't go there Zuko told himself. He won't let anyone get to him. He had Mai at home, but why was when he was with her he wished to see those azure eyes staring back at him? Enough is enough, time to let the darkness consume him Zuko decided. The only problem was, he couldn't even escape her in his sleep. For she was starting to become all he dreamed about.

Katara laid there, for what seemed like hours. Her mind racing, she felt as if the air was so thick she could barely breathe. She wanted to hate him, she really did, but she couldn't. She can't make herself. Katara got out of bed, and looked out the window the wind was blowing gently. Her thoughts drifted from Zuko, to her mother, to the war. There wasn't an off switch for her emotions, despite her every attempt; Katara feels everything. Every minute since Zuko has been there Katara can't stop obsessing over him. She needed to know what his plan was, what the real reason he would decide to show his face around her again. Katara had walked over back to the bed, still thinking of Zuko sleep decided to claim her.

The next morning she woke with bags under her eyes, she only had gotten two hours of sleep. She had to get up to make breakfast, as usual she was the first one up. Katara walked into the kitchen and began fixing some breakfast for her family when a voice from behind her startled her. "Good morning." Zuko stood leaned up against a pillar, he looked as if he had been up for a while. Katara didn't reply, she just glared at him. Eventually Zuko broke eye contact, "Do you want some help?" "Not from you." Her curt reply almost stopped him in his tracks. Zuko didn't listen, he went right up beside her and started peeling vegetables. Katara said nothing, she just looked at him. Didn't he hear her? She said no. "I said, not from you." "And I didn't listen, so either you just accept my help and we work together or you keep staring at me while I work. Your choice." Zuko replied with just as much intensity as Katara had given him. She said nothing, but continued to work beside the firebender.

Soon the others began waking up to the smell of their breakfast cooking, by the time Zuko and Katara finished everyone was up but Toph. Katara was about to leave to go wake the earthbender but Zuko stepped in. "I'll go get her." He walked down the halls and into her room.

"Mmmm, food." Sokka stared at the food lustfully. "I thought you said I couldn't cook nice food." Katara replied with a smirk. "You misunderstood Katara." "Oh, I don't think I did dear brother, in fact since you don't think what I cook is nice I think you shouldn't have any." Sokka's eyes bugged out of his head, "But Katara, no you don't mean that! I'm your brother, the kind, supportive, funny, warrior brother who you love way to dearly to let starve!" Katara couldn't refrain from cracking a smile at Sokka's rant, soon that small grin turned into a laughter that reached everyone in the temple. Sokka' continued with his rant, waving his arms at the thought of him not being able to eat Katara's meals; he was totally oblivious to the laughter that danced through the air. They rest stared at her, it had been so long since they heard her laugh like that. The last time her laughter was heard was before Ba Sing Se.

For Zuko, it was the first time he had ever seen her laugh. It was breath taking, the way she clutched her stomach, and the light that fluttered in her eyes just stopped Zuko's heart. He had to remind himself how to breathe, her laughter was so contagious. Soon Aang was chuckling along side of her, then Toph. Zuko's small smile betrayed him, laughter was foreign to him. In a world of war, laughter was an unknown concept.

Sokka soon noticed his delima and quickly regained his composure. "Katara! That's not funny! You don't do that to a man, food, besides his family is the most important thing in his life." Katara's smile still remained plastered to her face, "Chill Sokka, I've been feeding you for how long now? I know your obsession with food. I wouldn't do that to you." Sokka mumbled some angry words but sat down. Katara served everyone their food, except for Zuko. She figured since he helped cook, he can help himself to get his own food. Nobody served her when she cooked.

Zuko served his plate and went and sat in the shadows, he never had felt more alone. He always had had his uncle by his side, now he really did have no one. Toph came and sat beside Zuko, "Why the long face champ?" "It's nothing." Toph snorted, "I can tell when people are lying, now spit it Sparky." "Just, I miss my uncle." Toph placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I know how that feels." The sat in a comfortable silence and ate. Zuko would never admit it, but he really appreciated Toph being there. He could see a great friendship coming from her.

Aang came over interrupting their peace, "Hey Zuko, ready to train?" Zuko nodded, "Let me help Katara clean and I'll be there." Aang didn't like the idea of Zuko helping Katara, he didn't like the idea of Zuko being alone with Katara period. But, he knew Katara wasn't his biggest fan. So, that thought rested his mind a bit. Aang walked away and waited for Zuko.

Zuko walked into the kitchen, and began washing dishes. Katara said nothing, she just pushed Zuko out of the way and began to wash them herself. Zuko stared at her, confused didn't she want help? Katara rinsed the dish and handed it to Zuko, he just stared at it. "You wanted to help, you're drying them." Zuko smiled inwardly at the thought that she actually was accepting his help. They worked together, it was a great feeling for the both of them. Katara greatly needed his help, he was the only one who offered after all. In half the time that it had originally taken Katara alone, they were done. "Thanks." Katara turned and walked away.

Zuko and Aang began their training while Katara worked around the temple, fixing holes in clothing, washing bed sheets, putting things back where they need to go. She finished earlier than expected, and went to watch Zuko's training session with Aang. When she got there she noticed something was off, Zuko wasn't as strong anymore. He was putting in double the effort but his flames were weaker. She thought maybe it was because it was he was training Aang, so she walked down there and whispered to Aang to go sit where she was previously. She pulled the water out of her water skin and raised her eyebrow at Zuko. He understood what she wanted.

He readied himself, he knew his flames seemed weaker it seemed as if he wasn't the only one who noticed either. He needed to test them against a worthy opponent, and who better than one of the best waterbenders in the world. He knew that after a few more years of training she would out do all of the other waterbenders. She shot out a water whip, in return he countered it with a fire whip of his own, but his flames weren't as long as usual. They weren't sizzling with power, he tried them again but the same reaction came. His flames extinguished in his hands, Katara returned her water into her water skin.

"I don't know what's happening." Zuko voiced. "My flames have never been this weak." That's when Toph decided to make herself known, "Maybe it's because you joined our side?" Katara and Aang went crazy. "We are not weak Toph!" "Are you trying to say that he's been stronger than us?!" "Easy killers, I'm saying that since he doesn't have a driving force that me may not be able to bend as strong is all." "That makes sense, firebenders power comes from hate and now I've released it. I need to take a trip, I need to go find the Sun Warriors, and Aang is coming with me." Katara objected, "Aang isn't going with you. I am." "Katara, I need to go with Zuko." "He'll take you straight to the Fire Lord himself! Don't you see! This is his plan!" "Sugar Queen, you're being ridiculous!" "No. I'm not, either we all go. Or none of us go." "If I don't go Aang will need to find another firebending teacher.'' "Why does Aang need to go with you!?" "Because Katara, Aang needs to learn the true meaning of firebending. I know you don't like this idea but I won't betray you." Katara turned and just ran. She had to get away. Within the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Aang and I will leave tomorrow."

**-AN- **Hey guys! This is my first story on Fanfic and I'm looking foward to writting it, I've already started on the next chapter and it should be up within a day or two. I'll try to regulate my updates as soon as my agenda gets back in order. For now updates will come as soon as I've finished the chapter and prof read it. Message me with criticism, compliments, or tips.(: Thanks! You can find me on tumblr, same name.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came early, everyone was outside waiting to see off Zuko and Aang; everyone except Katara. She was locked in her room, refusing to come out. Goodbyes were exchanged and just like that, Zuko and Aang were gone.

"Zuko, do you think these sun warriors are still around?" Zuko contemplated, "I really hope so Aang, if not I'm not sure what will happen." "Are you scared?" Aang asked quietly. "No." Zuko voiced his answer strongly. "When will we get there?" "Probably in three days time, maybe sooner." Aang nodded, his thoughts took him far away from his quest.

Days past and they finally arrived at the ruins that used to be the civilization of the Sun Warriors.

"Careful Aang, this place is probably filled with traps."

"Come on Zuko, they are supposed to be a lost race."

"Yeah well the fire nation thought that about airbenders too but look at you."

Aang walked forward and the earth fell from beanth him, Zuko grabbed Aang by his robes and pulled him back to solid ground.

"That's what I was talking about."

"I'll just fly over, how will you get over Zuko?"

"Can you bend air to push me over?"

"I can try."

Zuko jumped and made it almost half way before he started to descend. Aang shot our a gust of air that sent Zuko flying through the air. He crashed onto solid land with a thud and a grunt. Aang soared over, he knelt down.

"Zuko! Zuko! Are you okay?"

Zuko grunted, "I'm fine. Just bruised." He got up and continued walking, Aang followed behind until they got to a huge building. Zuko opened up the door and it let out an audible creek. Light sinned in, there were statues all around; it was like looking into a mirror, each statue mirrored the one across from it. The two benders walked in and Aang observed the statue.

"We come all the way, to just find some stupid statues! Are you kidding me!" Zuko was furious. His bending was depending on this.

"Zuko, I think we are meant to copy these movements." Aang explained. "Don't look at me like that, just do it."

"That makes no sense avatar." Zuko argued back, but he reluctantly did as Aang advised. They moved as one, Aang on one side and Zuko on the other. Once they finished an egg came into sight. Zuko moved to grab it, but Aang stopped him.

"Zuko, I don't think you should touch that."

"Oh calm down Aang, I'm just gonna see what happens." Zuko walked over to the egg and picked up. The ground started shaking and next thing they new Zuko and Aang were stuck in a tar like substance. The two were pressed into an air vent, with no way to get out.

"Help! Somebody! Help!" Aang shouted.

"And who is around to hear you? No one I tell you! NO ONE!" Zuko was furious.

They waited for hours, until some people showed up. They freed Aang and Zuko and took them to a hut where both benders fell asleep. They woke early the next morning to the sounding of drums. Wide eyed Zuko and Aang jumped from their cots and ran outside. Warriors dressed in barely nothing were dancing and slamming their fist down on their drums. Then the chief spoke.

"Today we are able to give sacrifices to our great masters!"

"Sacrifices?! We are here to learn the true meaning of firebending, not become sacrifices! This here is the avatar! And he needs to learn firebending. I am his teacher, and my bending is weaker now. We have come to learn from the masters." Zuko pleaded his case, their lives were on the line.

"You will be deemed either worthy or unworthy by the masters, take some of the Eternal Flame and offer it to the great masters. If you are deemed worthy, you shall learn their secret but if not you will be destroyed on the spot."

Zuko and Aang gulped, "Yes, we're ready. Please, take us to the masters." Aang answered the chief. The chief nodded and lead them towards a flame that was at least twenty feet high. Warriors were all around it, guarding it. Aang's curiosity got the better of him.]

"Excuse me, um Chief what is the Eternal Flame?"

"Well young avatar it was the first flame given to man by the dragons."

Aang was in awe, the Chief ordered for some of the flame to be given to the two young benders standing before him. Warriors danced and finally the flame was placed in Zuko's hands, and then in Aang's.

"Carry the flame up to the top of the stairs, and offer it to the masters. We shall find out your worth, good luck."

Aang and Zuko began climbing the stairs, Zuko kept giving Aang advice on how to keep his flame alive, "Keep it small, but not to small." "Concentrate Aang, keep the flame alive!" When they reached the top of the stairs Aang began to struggle and then he lost his flame.

"Zuko, my flame went out, give me some of yours."

"No. Get a new flame."

"Stop being stingy!" Aang jumped at Zuko to try to gain some of his flame.

"Stop trying to cheat off me!" And just like that, Zuko's flame was extinguished.

Both benders stopped when they heard two roars, and out flew two massive dragons; a blue and a red one. They began soaring around, "I think they want us to dance with them." Aang said to Zuko.

"Dance?"

"The Dragon Dance, the movements we did in the building."

Aang started the movements, and Zuko fell along in with him. Soon, the dragons and boys were matching move for move. The dragons let a breath of fire out, it was all types of colors. The red dragon took Zuko and the blue one took Aang, they set a wall of fire inbetween the two.

The red dragon landed in the fire that surrounded Zuko, and stared him in the eye. Zuko met those firey golden eyes with the same look of determination, and that's when he heard the voice.

_"Prince Zuko, I am Ran for what I am about to show you I do not show many. Destiny has dealt you an unfair hand and you have a long hard road ahead of you. I can see into your soul, I see the fire that burns in your heart. Do not fret, good things will come for you have a pure heart. A white flame burns inside of you and courses through your veins. I will show you the person who will change your life forever. Do not heed her, for you two were meant for great things. She is stronger than anyone gave her credit for, I warn you though. Seeing this may alter the way you think Zuko, it is your choice. This person is the other half of you, it will be as if seeing a mirror of your own soul. Be prepared for everything you see may not be to your liking. Do you accept the wisdom I am about to show you?"_

Zuko replied, "Yes, great Ran. I accept." Zuko bowed down in honor of his great superior.

Ran let out a breath of fire and images flashed throughout the flames. His mother, his uncle, Mai, Azula, his father, Aang, Toph but then it settled on one face; Katara's. She was older, much older, her eyes shined like the sun. She was everywhere in the flames, memories engulfed him. He saw her tied to a tree, in the cave in Ba Sing Se, her threat, her promises, he saw her tears. Ran watched Zuko with sheer intensity as he saw the waterbender who would change the fate of the world.

_"Prince Zuko, this woman's fate is tied into yours strongly. Protect her, and she will prevail."_

With that Ran jumped into the air and soared around Zuko, he breathed more flames that covered the sky. Ran flew back into his cave and left a stunned Zuko standing on the platform.

Meanwhile, the blue dragon that had encountered Aang began her speech.

_"Avatar Aang, my name is Shaw. You have a great destiny young one, but you are straying down the wrong path. Stop before it is too late. You're letting your emotions guide your heart, where it should be the will to survive that guides you. It isn't too late young avatar. There is still hope, I will show you the answer you've been seeking."_

Flames flashed in front of Aang's eyes, and the image it held was a young girl, with long black hair and blind eyes. He immediately registered her as Toph, but Toph? Toph didn't answer any of his questions.

_"I know you cannot make sense of what I have shown you, but in due time you will come to your senses."_

Without another word, Shaw flew back into her cave leaving Aang standing there alone, and in a daze. Aang and Zuko tried to regain themselves, so much had been learned. They learned the true meaning of firebending, and their own personal piece of information. The Sun Warriors stood and watched in shock. They had never seen the dragons do what they had done to these two benders, never had it be seen that a dragon shielded them behind their flames. Whoever these two boys were, they knew they must be special.

As Aang and Zuko walked down the stairs they said nothing to each other, they were too wrapped around the thoughts of what the dragons had shown them. The words of wisdom the dragons had given clouded the judgments of the benders. All they knew is, that everything they knew or thought; was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The warriors stood in awe as Zuko and Aang came to a stop in front of them. "Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever!" Zuko and Aang's eyes went wide with shock, they both stammered out "Buts!" and "No, not happening!" "Just kidding ... but seriously, don't tell anyone!" The Chief's usual stern face turned into a lopsided grin.

"We wish you safe travels, and remember don't tell anyone." The Sun Warrior's bowed their heads in respect.

"Thank you for this wonderful opportunity." Aang bowed in return.

"Yes, thank you for trusting us with the secret. We will up hold our end of the deal." Zuko said.

"I'm sure young Zuko, your uncle did the same." The Chief replied.

"You're right, he did." Zuko said sadly.

With the final goodbyes said and done Aang and Zuko began their adventure back home. A day into their journey, Aang finally asked the question that both of them have been pondering on.

"Zuko, what did the red dragon show you?"

"His name is Ran, Aang."

"Well what did Ran show you?"

"Depends, what did the blue dragon tell you?"

"Her name is Shaw, and she told me that I was off the course of my destiny."

"Did she show you anyone?"

"Yeah, she did, but I don't exactly think I should tell you who."

"I understand, Ran showed me someone as well but I don't think I should tell you who it was either." Zuko's thoughts automatically turned to the water bending goddess that he just couldn't escape from. His emotions were a flurry around him, at times he hated her, but other times he truly admired her. He hated how she wouldn't trust him, he hated her sly remarks, and he hated how she was so cold to him. But, he admired her strength and will to go on no matter what the odds. Ugh! She drived him crazy.

A silence fell over them as they both were lost in their thoughts, Katara haunted Zuko's while Aang's thoughts were being preyed upon by Shaw's words. Aang couldn't help but wonder how Toph was the answer, it made no sense. Toph was his earthbending teacher and a good friend. Nothing more, so how was she the "answer"? He even saw her image in the swamp, Aang couldn't understand. Katara was his answer, that was his forever girl. So why was every sign pointing to Toph, and not Katara?

Before they knew it, days had passed and they found themselves back at the temple. It was late afternoon. As soon as Aang came into view he was showered with hugs, Zuko stood back and watched the family reunion. Toph snuck up from behind and jumped on Zuko's back.

"SPARKY!" Toph screamed as she embraced Zuko from behind. Zuko chuckled, "Hello to you too Toph." Soon the others were moving to Zuko, shaking hands. Zuko wasn't a hugging type of person. Then Katara emerged from the shadows and hugged Aang.

"I'm glad you came back safe" She whispered.

"I'll always come back to you." Aang tightened his grip on her waist but Katara pulled away and smiled motherly at him. Then Katara walked over to Zuko, they just stood there and stared at one another. They stood there for minutes, not saying anything; Toph realized they needed a moment alone and ushered everyone to another room for some exploring.

Katara broke their stare and her eyes cast down to the rocky ground. Zuko continued to take in Katara's appearance. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to do. Then reacting on impulse Katara threw her arms around Zuko's neck. He stood there for a second, unsure of what was going on, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Katara buried her head into his broad shoulders, and Zuko laid his head into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent, her lilac fragrance filled his senses and sent him into a blissful state. They stood there for minutes, just holding one another until Katara pulled back.

"Don't think I've forgiven you, and don't think I hate you any less. That was thank you, for bringing Aang back." Without another word Katara turned on a dime and walked back into the comfort of the shadows. She would never admit it, but she was happy Zuko returned safe. Of course she was still hurt but she still had a soft spot for the broken voice in the cavern of Ba Sing Se.

Aang and Zuko rested from their journey; they all sat around the fire. Sokka and Katara were in some sibling fight about his pony tail while Toph was leaned up against Zuko. Aang was telling the story of how they got a new form of firebending.

"Do you guys want to see it?" Aang asked.

"Um, I don't exactly think we should Aang." Zuko protested.

"Let's see this little new bending trick." Sokka agreed.

"Come on Sparky, let's see it!" Toph persisted.

"Fine." Zuko huffed.

Aang and Zuko went to the front of the group and began doing The Dancing Dragon, when they were finished the group stood their speechless.

"Well?" Zuko asked.

Laughter roared through the group.

"What was that?" Sokka tried to force out speech and maintain his laughter.

Zuko's temper flared. "It's the most ancient form of firebending, along with it being the most secretive and purest form that any firebender could ever learn."

"Really? So what is the most ancient form, most secretive, and purest form called?" Katara retorted.

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko mumbled.

The group once again burst into laughter and sent a fuming Zuko storming off. Randomly they would see burst of fire through out the temple which would always set off another spur of laughter. Soon a dark veil coated the sky and the fire was the only thing that illuminated the temple. Katara was in the kitchen making dinner, while the boys were gone Sokka went out and killed a Sabor Tooth Moose Lion, they had meat to last for almost a week. As much as Sokka drove her insane, she loved him dearly. He was her best friend, after her mom died she had never felt so alone. But she knew she had to provide, her father and brother needed her. She would always provide for them.

She didn't realize that she was so lost in thought that she stopped moving, Zuko came up beside her and she didn't even notice. Pain flashed in her eyes, and the agony seemed to take hold of her. Misery was the coat she wrapped around her heart after her mother's death. She could have done some thing, she wished she could have done something. She could have done something, but instead she ran like a little scared girl. Her fist clenched and regret fuled her rage. She could have done something, anything. What if she was faster, what if she had already learned bending and didn't put it off? She could have saved her mother. She could have been able to fight off the monster that killed not only a woman, he killed a piece of her daughter, her husband, and her son. He killed it, he had slain it into the ground. The last sight of her mother filled Katara's broken mind. Her blue parka was stained in crimson, and her face paled of her color. Katara didn't even get to tell her she loved her. Katara didn't even get to see her mother smile for the last time. Her life had been cut short by a cold blooded demon; the devil in human flesh.

"Katara!" Zuko was starting to get worried, she hadn't moved in ten minutes. "Katara!" He began shaking her, "Katara!"

"What Zuko!?" Her eyes were cold, ice cold. He had never seen them erased of emotion.

"Katara, what were you thinking about? You were out of it, badly. Are you okay?"

"Fine Zuko, just help me finish this." Katara began moving around the kitchen working as fast as she could.

Zuko was worried, she seemed so close to a mental break down, what did this girl go through? He noticed her stop and play with her necklace. He never paid much attention to it before, but whenever she's in deep thought her hands automatically move to it. He had to find out who gave it to her and why was it so special. Time for talk time with Sokka.

Dinner passed by in a blur, Katara retired early and Aang and Toph went out to practice some late night earthbending; leaving Sokka and Zuko alone to talk.

"So, Sokka."

"What is it Zuko?"

"I want to know something, about your sister."

"Woah now buddy, what are you wanting to know about my baby sis? You're not marrying her. I'll tell you right now, get over your little crush. I knew that was your plan, you wanted to come in and romance the little water tribe girl and whisk her away to the Fire Nation. You better back off pal or my space sword and you will become very acquainted."

"Easy Sokka, easy. I wanted to know about her necklace, not romancing her and whisking her away to the Fire Nation."

"Ahh, that's a relief. Well it's a betrothal necklace."

"Betrothal? As in marriage? How old is Katara?"

"She's fourteen, she'll be fifteen soon."

"She's at the marrying age?! Who is she marrying!?"

"Easy Fire Lord in training. She's not going to be able to marry until fifteen, and she's not engaged. The necklace, it was our mother's."

"Oh, she told me about that."

"Wait, she told you? When?"

"She mentioned it once. So, it was your mother's?"

"Yes, she was killed in a Fire Nation raid. But I think that's her story to tell you; not me."

"But, she was your mother too?" Zuko said in confusion.

"I know she was, but when you find out what happened then you'll understand."

Zuko sat in silence, thinking about everything he just learned. He felt horrible now. He took that necklace and used it against her; the only thing she had left of her mother.

"Nice chat Zuko but" Sokka let out a huge yawn, "I'm going to bed, night buddy." Sokka then retreated into his room.

Zuko sat up for a few more hours, but went to his room and laid down. His final thought before the darkness consumed him was, "What else are you keeping from me, Katara?"

-AN-

Hey guys! If you've made it this far thanks for the supoort(: Reviews and comments are always appreciated. The next chapter will be coming out soon enough, if your enjoying it I'm glad(: Thanks for the support and from my first review.

D-A-N-D-E-L-I-O-N-15 :muchas gracias(:


	4. Chapter 4

Morning arose with the same old rising of the sun, Zuko found himself rising with the heat. He stretched and changed into his training clothes; time for him to train. He walked out, but not resisting the urge to go check on the waterbender who slept just a room away. She was laying on her side with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her breathing was even, and her hair was pointed in every direction. She looked so young, so innocent, so pure. Seeing her look so at peace was such a different look for her. Nine times out of ten she wore a mask of concern that usual pointed to her family, or full hatred that was always directed at him. Zuko sighed and closed her door, he walked into the main part of the temple and just meditated.

Katara awoke, her sleeping was one of the best ones in months. She had so much energy built up in her, it was inner turmoil. She felt smug, she felt strong, she felt...alive. Katara walked out of her room and almost turned to the kitchen but saw a burst of orange from the corner of her eye that caught her attention. Instead she changed course from the kitchen into the main part of the temple; standing there was Zuko. He was twisting and turning, flames danced around him. The fire flickered and moved with him, it was as if the flames had a heart beat. Katara watched in amazement as Zuko kicked his feet and fire exploded from them, he then opened his mouth and flames shot out. Zuko then placed his hands on his knees and began breathing hard, even though Katara only caught the end of his training she knew it must have been a vigorous session. Zuko then looked up at Katara and smirked.

"Enjoy the show?"

Katara's cheeks were now covered in a not so subtle pink but she was quick to recover. "I've seen better."

Zuko's temper was rising at her coy response. He was so sure he caught her off guard. "Yeah right, I'm the best firebender you've ever come across waterbender scum."

Katara's anger immediately replaced the energy she had felt when she had woken up. "Now we both know your lying to yourself. For you see I believe Azula can bend blue fire, and bend lightening, your highness." She knew she struck a nerve because Zuko's eyes turned as gold as the sun.

"I don't exactly see you having any special powers either water peasant." Zuko knew Azula was better than him, he knew he will never surpass Azula in firebending.

Katara's blood boiled, if only he knew what she could do, what she wouldn't do. But at times like this she wanted to bend his whole body in half. No, she can't. She won't. She won't be like Hama, she won't use her bending for evil. Katara wouldn't give this hellion her time, she turned without another word and stormed off into the kitchen. She slammed the pots, as her porridge cooked. He was so infuriating!

"Keep it up and you'll break something." Zuko's masculine voice said from behind her. Katara didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. Zuko moved beside her and began stirring the porridge, he stopped abruptly "I'm going to make some tea." Katara scoffed, since when could the Fire Lord's son ever do for himself. He was nothing but a spoiled boy who was obsessed with honor.

Soon the others were getting up and waiting to be served, Zuko went around and served everyone tea but when he came to Katara she shook her head. She didn't want any tea from the prince of the nation that took her mother away. In fact, she didn't want anything from him, ever. Katara served everyone's porridge but Zuko's, he could get it himself. Katara went and sat down next to Aang who quickly engaged in conversation with her.

Zuko served himself and went to sit beside a sleepy, cranky, bed head Toph. He attempted to say a good morning but she shut him up before he got past good.

"Shut it Sparky, one thing you will learn is that I'm not a morning person." Toph then shoveled a big spoonful of porridge into her awaiting mouth. She let out a moan of satisfaction as the taste tingled her taste buds.

Zuko looked around and noticed everyone else had a similar reaction as Toph. He had never had porridge before, it was peasant's food. He took a deep breath and lifted his spoon to his lips, he placed a bit on the tip of his tongue. The flavor burst inside his mouth, it was great. Katara seemed to have added small hunks of fruit in it to add flavor and texture to it. It was sweet, and creamy. Zuko ate it as if it had been a roast duck, the girl may get under his skin but she could cook. He would give her that, he looked up at her; she seemed pleased everyone was enjoying what she had provided them with.

"This is really good, Katara." Aang said.

"Aang's right baby sister, this is great. Almost reminds me of mom's cooking." Sokka told her.

"Snoozles and Twinkle Toes are right Sugar Queen, this is some mighty fine porridge you made." Toph complimented.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Katara replied humbly, but a smile tugged at her lips from the praise she got.

Toph nudged Zuko, he looked at her and she nodded towards Katara. He understood, she wanted Zuko to tell Katara what he thought, so he did.

"That was really good, Katara." He couldn't resist the comment that came out of his mouth next. "For serf food."

Katara's anger was nearing it's peak. She didn't know how much longer she could take this mouthy firebender. "Well so sorry it isn't primacy food. I didn't know I was cooking for a prince, because the only people I see here are my family and a banished Fire Nation citizen who's own father couldn't even stand him."

Zuko's anger radiated off of him in waves, that intolerable, froth. Who did she think he was, he gave her a compliment. As a royal prince of the Fire Nation, compliments weren't given out often. She should be groveling at his feet. Zuko got up and stomped off leaving a content Toph, a confused Sokka, and an unhappy Aang.

Aang couldn't understand, why did they always have to fight? Zuko was a pretty cool dude, he really had changed. Aang enjoyed his time with Zuko, wither it was training, hunting for the Sun Warriors, or just having a conversation. Sometime during Aang's thought process, Sokka got up and went to go look for Zuko. Toph walked over and sat down beside Aang, when Aang saw her Shaw's word came straight to mind. "I will show you the answer you've been seeking."

"What's eating you Twinkle Toes?"

"It's Katara and Zuko, I just. I don't know why they can't get along! Zuko is actually a really cool guy." Aang confessed.

"Well I agree a hundred percent, Sparky is nice now; despite how he was in the past. I believe he really has changed, I can see he really is trying. But Aang, you have to remember; they are opposites. Even down to their elements, water and fire put together creates one heck of storm when the two are placed together. It's like the La and Tui, they both balance each other out. Which eventually is what Sparky and Sugar Queen will do, their spirits place them like this. They are meant to collide, and they will; many times. You can't expect them to hit it off, something happened between them in the past. Nobody is sure what, but something caused this conflict and neither one are willing to give in to end it. This is something you can't fix, I know you feel that way since you're the avatar and all but they are the only ones who can do anything with their relationship. It's their call, no matter how we all feel and you can't force them to like each other Twinkle Toes. It'll happen in due time, the way it's suppose to be."

Aang let Toph's words sink in, she was right. She had the answer, just like Shaw said.

"Thanks Toph, you're a good friend."

"Anytime Twinkle Toes, now how about me kicking your butt in earthbending."

"I think I need to train for firebending."

"Do you really think Zuko is in any shape to train you right now?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You guess? I'm always right."

Aang chuckled and followed Toph to where she decided they would train.

Zuko was sitting out on the edge of the temple, how come she always made him lose his temper? He already had a hard enough life without having to hear it from someone else. He knew his father didn't want him, he knew he was a shame to his nation. So why did hearing it from her hurt more than the times he heard it from Azula? Zuko threw a fire ball at the sky, then he extinguished it.

"Zuko." Sokka called.

"Over here."

"You okay man?" Sokka asked concerned. He saw the look on Zuko's face before Zuko had his mask up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Look about what Katara said-" Zuko cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't worry about it, she's right."

"Zuko, I don't know what is going on with your family but she was out of line. Katara does that, she looks to find words that she thinks will hurt when she feels like she will be hurt. I don't know why she hates you so but you set her off like nobody else. Even Jet didn't push her to that point, and that's saying something."

"Jet? You mean the guy who is the Freedom Fighter leader? Always chews on a piece of straw?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Well, let's just say we had an encounter. So, how do you know Jet?"

"He saved us from some Fire Nation soldiers once. Katara thought he was the bees knees but I saw through him. I had to sit back and watch Jet romance my sister, he had her head so far in the clouds she couldn't see anything else but him. I thought he cared about her, I really did but he just wanted to use her to help him flood a city. When Katara found out she was outraged, from what her and Aang told me she froze him to a tree."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh, that sounded like Katara. "She really froze him to a tree?"

"From what I heard, that's what Jet said to the second time we saw him."

"What happened then?"

"Well when we were in Ba Sing Se, Katara was walking around and Jet came up. She started fighting him at once, and had him against the wall. He made all these claims that he had changed and was trying to turn his life around, very similar words to what you used. Well they got reacquainted, Jet seemed to care about Katara. I wouldn't want him with her, but he made her happy, well. Before she knew his true colors, but the second time she kept her guard up at every attempt Jet made. He tried to win her heart again, but once Katara has been hurt there's no way you can open up her heart again. She builds up walls, and won't take them down. Anyways, we got into it with the Dai Li and Jet took a hit for Aang, it's unclear what happened to him. Katara tried to heal him but he said he would be fine, then when Katara got out of ear shot Toph told me he was lying. So, we don't know what happened to him, we just all assume he's dead."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Right?"

"Thanks Sokka, for talking to me."

"Anytime, jerkbender. Anytime." Sokka said with a big smile, he got up from beside Zuko and walked away. He wanted to give Zuko some time to think, he sure needed it. He missed his Suki, he missed his dad, he missed his family.

A particular part of Sokka's words seemed to linger in Zuko's mind. "but once Katara has been hurt there's no way you can open up her heart again. She builds up walls, and won't take them down. " He knew gaining her forgiveness would be harder than he ever originally thought. He also didn't like the fact Katara and Jet had been a thing, he knew Jet. Jet wasn't good enough for Katara, he hated to know how serious that relationship was but he had to find out. And the only person who could tell him was Katara, so he set out to find her.

Katara just finished cleaning in the kitchen when she decided she would go take a bath. She went into the bath house and bended some water around. Katara stood there and let the water run down her sore muscles. Being emerged in her element calmed Katara more than anything else. She let the water roll off of her tan skin and lost herself in the sound of the pitter patter as the water droplets hit the floor. She took her time, not letting a single part of her body not enjoy this little piece of sanctuary. She washed her hair with her lilac creams she made, and scrubbed her body down with the familiar scent. When she decided she had enough she turned off the water and bended it off of her skin and stripped every water bead off of her hair. Katara washed her clothes and replaced her bindings, she dried her materials then stepped out and walked in her room to find Zuko sitting on her bed.

"Katara, I want to ask you something."

"I don't want to answer it." She snapped.

"How serious were you and Jet?" Zuko asked anyway.

Katara's eyes filled with hurt, then anger stepped into the hurt's place. "How did you know about Jet and I?" Her words came out low, and threatening, daring him to ask anything else. Of course, Zuko took the bait.

"Why does it matter? Let's just say I knew Jet, so I'll ask you again since it seems you are unable to comprehend a question. How serious were you and Jet?"

Katara walked over to him and raised her hand, palm open then slapped Zuko in the face. A loud clap echoed through the temple. She then just stood there, "You're not worth it." She said quietly, then turned and walked out of them room; leaving a stunned Zuko who was holding his cheek.

He couldn't believe she had just slapped him! He only asked her a question, who did that peasant think she was? She just slapped the crown prince of the Fire Nation! Gah! She was so useless! All he did was ask her a question! He could feel himself beginning to hate her, more and more. What happened? Yesterday she hugged him for what felt like hours, they were so close. She didn't even move when he tightened his hold around her small waist. He was done, he was going off to find Sokka or Toph; after all he did prefer them over a moody Katara and a peace loving Aang.

Toph was with Aang so that automatically cancled her out for Zuko, so now he was off to find Sokka. Sokka was training by himself, he held his space sword in his right hand and was practicing his lunges.

"Wanna spar?" Zuko asked.

"That'd be great."

"I'll be back, I'm going to grab my swords." Zuko took off and went into his room to grab his broadswords. He walked back to where Sokka was training just to receive a confused look.

"Dual dao swords? I've only spared with others who have one sword."

"Don't worry buddy, I'll go easy on you until you can get the hang of fighting them."

"Don't go easy on me firebender." Sokka said with a small smile.

Zuko advanced first, he swung one of his swords at Sokka's feet, which Sokka quickly jumped over, Sokka raised his blade and went for Zuko's shoulder but Zuko blocked that with one of his swords and used the other to go for Sokka's neck. Sokka ducked and swerved from Zuko's blows, it was clear Zuko was the better swordsmen out of the two of them. Zuko kept attacking until Sokka finally figured out how to work with Zuko's swords. Zuko had more power, but Sokka could be more agile due to only having to worry about handling one sword. Having two swords limited Zuko's mobility. In no time Sokka was advancing on Zuko, that's when Zuko decided to step up his game. Zuko called on his training from years ago and began advancing, and dancing around Sokka until he had Sokka pinned on a wall with his swords at Sokka's neck.

"Okay! I give!"

Zuko chuckled and lowered his swords. "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was. You know, you're pretty good."

"Thanks, same to you. Did you teach yourself or did you have a master?"

"I trained under Master Piandao."

"Get out of town, that's who trained me!" Zuko replied ecstatically.

"We're like, sword brothers!" Sokka said brightly, he went to hug Zuko but Zuko retreated.

"More like pupils." Zuko wasn't a hugging person, but when he realized Sokka wasn't going to stop till he got his hug, Zuko ran for the hills. Sokka chased Zuko around and around, they were flipping over things, and jumping from rock to rock when the ground shook beneath them. The rocks moved around them and were pushing Zuko and Sokka all around. They heard in the background Toph laughing evilly.

"Aang, if you don't save Sparky and Snoozles I'll end up crushing them!" A rock came flying at Zuko's head, he broke it into pieces with a ball of fire. He looked at Sokka who had thrown his boomerang and had sliced a boulder in half that had been coming Zuko's way. Zuko nodded his thanks.

"Twinkle Toes, their time is getting closer. Bend boy bend!"

Two large rocks were coming at Sokka and Zuko, no matter what they did the rocks kept getting bigger and bigger. The rocks were just about to crush them when Aang jumped in front of them and sent both rocks flying back towards Toph. Toph broke the rocks in half and they fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Next time Twinkle Toes, use earthbending first. Air can't always bail you out of everything. If it wasn't me bending Zuko and Sokka would have been chop meat."

Aang let out a frustrated grunt and flew out of the temple and dove downwards.

"Toph! What were you thinking? The next time you have a little earthbending training session try not to almost kill us!" Sokka said.

"It's not like I killed you guys, I almost did. You're alive, so don't get your panties in a twist."

"Toph! A little warning would be nice!"

"Then you would be prepared for it Snoozles."

"Exactly!"

"Ha! I don't think so. Catch ya later, Sparky, Snoozles." Toph disappeared underneath a pile of rocks.

"Um, is it always like this?" Zuko asked.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet."

"Joy." Zuko said sarcastically.

Hours passed and nobody had seen Katara or Aang, Toph came up from the ground followed by three boys. Toph could feel Zuko's confusion and did introductions.

"Sparky this is Teo, Haru, and The Duke." She said their names and gestured to each boy.

"Everyone this is Sparky." Zuko cleared his throat. "Fine, he's Zuko."

"Um, hello. How long have you been here?" Zuko asked, why hadn't he seen them before?

"The whole time the group has been. We've been underground, Haru here is an earthbender and we've been staying in tunnels Haru has made." The Duke answered.

"Where do you get food?"

"Katara always leaves some out for us, she'll place it at our usual entrance and we go and get it." Teo answered.

"More like Haru always goes, he wants to catch a glimpse of his Katara." The Duke said.

"I do not! You guys just don't know the way back!" Haru's cheeks were growing warm with the conversation of Katara.

"Your Katara? Are you two dating?" Zuko asked, he didn't want the waterbender to have a boyfriend. Toph sensed Zuko's anticipation and commented.

"Why would it matter if they were or not? Unless, you have a crush on Katara!"

Zuko was flabbergasted, him have a crush on Katara? No way. Not ever. He had Mai. "It doesn't matter! I have Mai, remember my girlfriend?"

"Your ex girlfriend Sparky."

"That's not the point, Aang. Aang has a crush on Katara and I was afraid he didn't know yet! I don't need a broken hearted avatar on my hands while I'm trying to train him."

"Mhm, sure. Aang has more than a crush on Katara, he's like in love with her."

Zuko's heart dropped, Aang loves Katara? How could he have not noticed it before! The way he would look at her, and always try to get her attention. Even that glare in Ba Sing Se, it made perfect sense now.

"But to answer your question Prince Zuko, no. Katara is not my girlfriend." Haru answered.

"He wishes she was though!" The Duke added.

Haru blushed profusely, "I do not." He said quietly, but the color on his heated cheeks told a different story.

"Speaking of Katara, where is she?" Sokka asked.

"Nice of you to join the conversation Snoozles." Toph said.

"I didn't even know you were here actually, I was thinking." Zuko didn't miss the troubled look on Sokka's face, Sokka looked away and noticed Haru, Teo, and The Duke standing there.

"Oh! Hey guys, what have you been up to?"

"The usual, you?" Teo answered.

"Same old same old stuff." The boys nodded at Sokka's answer.

"But you're right Snoozles, I haven't seen Sugar Queen since breakfast and I haven't seen Twinkle Toes since our training."

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Zuko offered.

"Na, this is typical of Aang. He always runs off when he needs to think. Katara, I don't know about, she'll be back around dinner time. She always takes care of us." Sokka answered.

"Hey boys! I'm coming down with you, I wanna help some more!" Toph called out to the three boys who were walking away. She said her bye byes to Zuko and Sokka and ran off.

"Zuko, if the Fire Nation was capturing prisoners of war, where would they take them?"

"Probably Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"It's the securest Fire Nation prison that we have. Why?"

"I was the one who planned the whole invasion, and I had to leave my dad and our warriors behind. I have to find them, I have to find my dad, I have to gain my honor back."

"Believe me, I understand. I can help you, get into the prison but it'll be extremely hard."

"I'm willing to do anything."

"We can plan and decide when we can leave, and hope we come back alive."

Sokka nodded, "Thanks Zuko."

Hours passed and no one had seen a sight of Katara, Aang had came back around late mid-day but didn't say very much. When he did speak, it was only because he wanted to know where Katara was. Zuko had had enough of her disappearance act; he was bound to find her.

Zuko checked her room first, not there, then the bath house, she wasn't there either. He checked the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He walked into every room in the temple, and couldn't find her. Where could she be? That's when it clicked, she would go where everyone she always hid out; in the shadows. Zuko walked out into the main room, and looked everywhere the light touched and she was no where. Then he looked into the hall that had no light exposure, the one hall that nobody dared go into. He followed his feet, and into the darkness he went.

Katara hid herself deep within lightlessness rooms. She didn't know why, but Zuko's question hurt. She didn't want him to know about Jet, she didn't want anyone to know what happened with Jet. She was so smitten with him, she was so blinded. She was weak when it came to him. Then, she had to watch him die, and she couldn't do anything about it; just like her mother. But with Jet, she could have healed him, she could have saved him. She didn't though, she listened to him and let him die. She was the reason two lives were lost. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her heart was tierd. She began crying again, when she saw a light from in the hallway. Before she knew it Zuko was standing in front of her, a horror struck face and a flame in his hand. She didn't want him to see her cry, she didn't want anyone to see her cry like this, but especially him.

Zuko walked in on a broken Katara, her knees were pulled up close to her chest and her head rested on her knees, her arms were wrapped around her legs. She looked she was holding herself together. Zuko extinguished his flame and moved to her side. He didn't know what to do or what to say. She tried to move away but Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She tried to fight it at first, but he pushed himself against her until she finally just relaxed against him. She cried, and she cried, Zuko just rubbed her shoulders. He didn't say anything. He moved his other arm underneath her knees and sat her down on his lap. She curled her head into his chest and her fingers gripped his shirt. Zuko wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

Katara pressed herself against him tighter and tighter, she didn't know why he was doing this, but she just accepted it. She still wanted to hate him from earlier but she wouldn't want anyone else here holding her. Katara just let everything out that she had been holding in for so long. Her tears were becoming less and less, and the sobs that had ripped through her earlier died down to quiet sniffles. She cried until she had nothing left inside of her. Katara looked up at Zuko with dried tears at the corner of her eyes to find him meet her stare with concern.

Zuko lit a flame in his hand and brought it near Katara's face, with the other he whipped the last tear from her eye. His hand cupped her face and he just stared into her glassy, puffy, blood shot eyes.

"Thank you."

Zuko just nodded.

"I'm still mad at you though." she said smugly.

"I know." Zuko replied with a small smile.

Katara got up out of Zuko's lap and walked to the door, with one last look over her shoulder she left the firebender sitting in a dark room with the only light being the flame in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, after everyone had eaten dinner Sokka approached Zuko.

"I want to leave tomorrow, early morning."

"Don't you want to tell the others?"

"No. They will try and stop us, it's me and you. Are you game?"

"I'm there for you Sokka. I get up at sunrise every morning, Katara isn't far behind me so if we're doing this you need to be up and ready to leave at sunrise."

"I'll meet you by the airship."

"Sounds like a plan, retire early tonight. You won't get much sleep where we are going."

Zuko stood up and bid his good nights to everyone, then he went to sleep. Sokka waited about twenty more minutes and announced he was heading to bed as well that he would see everyone in the morning.

Sunrise came earlier than Sokka expected, he walked to the balloon only to find a waiting Zuko ready to leave. Sokka threw his bags in the air ship and they departured.

"Do you think they'll worry? I mean we left without letting the others know." Sokka asked

"I left a note that said we went for a fishing trip and many not be back for a few days." Zuko answered.

"Good thinking!"

A few moments of awkward silence passed, Sokka couldn't bare it.

"So, got a girl waiting for you back home jerkbender?' Sokka asked.

"Yeah, kinda. I think."

"Talk to Wang Fire." Sokka replied, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Um, okay then. Well I kinda left her a letter that said I was joining you guys and left."

"Okay, even for you that's low."

"Yeah, I know." Regret swelled up in Zuko's chest as he imagined how Mai took the news.

"What was her name?"

"Mai."

"You mean the crazy friend of Azula's? The one who throws knives and is always sad?"

Zuko smiled softly, "Yeah, that's her."

"Well, um. Yeah I don't see the attracting factor here but good for you."

"Thanks I guess, what about you?"

"Well, my first girlfriend turned into the moon."

"That's rough buddy."

"Now my current girlfriend, her name is Suki. She's a Kyoshi Warrior and I love her, I really miss her."

"You're whipped." Zuko said smugly.

"I am not! I am my own man!" Sokka cried out defensively.

"Mhm, sure. Okay." Zuko's smirk was still playing upon his lips.

"I should push you overboard."

"Sokka, we're not on a ship."

"Shut up."

Zuko just chuckled while Sokka was mumbling to himself about how nobody appreciated him but Suki and his rant continued for the rest of the trip.

Sokka was asleep when they arrived.

"Sokka, Sokka! Sokka wake up!"

"Five more minutes." A groggy voice said.

"We're here!

Sokka shot up faster than he could blink. They were in a volcano surrounded by an ocean.

"We're going to crash." Zuko said bluntly.

"Why!?"

"The air outside of the balloon is hotter than the air inside of it, just brace yourself."

Sokka and Zuko clung to the edges of the war balloon as they rapidly descended from their previous altitude. Finally they crashed on the beach, both boys grunt as the impact came.

"Zuko, are you okay?"

Zuko coughed, "Yeah. Fine. You?"

"I'm okay, are we outside of the prison?"

"Seems so, we gotta do something."

"I'm putting this in the boiling lake." Before Zuko could object Sokka already had pushed the balloon in the lake.

"Why would you do that? How are we going to get back now!?" Zuko exclaimed.

"If the Fire Nation found that they would know something is up, and besides it's broke we have to find another way to get back."

Zuko and Sokka began their break in into the prison, while back at the temple the others were discussing the note Zuko left.

"I find it weird they didn't mention it before, and why did they take off without saying goodbye?" Katara said.

"It could have been a spur of the moment thing Sugar Queen, in reality Snoozles probably got the munchies and when he found we didn't have any more meat left he grabbed Sparky and took off." Toph explained.

"That's not like Zuko though."

"So now you know wither or not Zuko is the type to say where he's going and why? You hate him Sugar Queen, you two have the least amount of relations to each other out of the whole group."

Katara didn't know how to reply to that, everyone thought Zuko and her never spoke other than to argue. So she said the only reply she could come up with. "Well I still think it's weird."

"Don't sweat it Sweetness."

"Aang!" Katara called, within seconds Aang was there.

"Yes?" Please, please, please want to talk about the kiss. Please, Aang thought to himself.

"Have you done your firebending training that Zuko told you to do?"

"Erm, yep!"

"Liar!" Toph called.

"Well you see he's not here, and I promised Teo I would fly with him."

"Enough Aang, you will practice your firebending, and do double the amount Zuko assigned to you while he is away since you tried to get out of it and then tried to lie to me about it. You can fly with Teo after you finish your training. Also, Toph and I have to watch your entire training session to make sure you do it. We know what Zuko wants, so no slacking off."

Aang just stared at Katara, had she really just reprimanded him, for Zuko. Of all people, he thought she would be all about bucking up to Zuko. She disagreed with Zuko's training methods all the time! Why now did she choose to make him obey Zuko's wishes? Aang walked about twenty feet in front of Toph and Katara and began doing his fire squats.

Toph let out a low whistle, "Sugar Queen, I didn't think you had it in you! What happened to Aang responds better when you are gentle or whatever it is that you say to Zuko and I! I'm officially impressed, if you and Zuko ever stopped fighting you would be a pretty good team. He won't listen to anyone but you, and Zuko is too headstrong to give in to anything. It would work out nicely."

"Oh hush Toph, Aang needed to listen to Zuko's request. He does have a crazy Fire Lord to beat, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't forgotten but you're making Aang do double the work Zuko gave him. That's definitely something neither I or Zuko would do. Zuko would just flip and make Aang feel bad, I would throw a rock, but you just add more work. Maybe we could be like bam, the best bending masters in the world and only take exclusive students!" Toph said with a wink.

"I think everyone should be able to train under whoever they please."

"Now that's the Sweetness I know." Toph said.

As Aang practiced Toph would shout out words to him that eventually became a blur to Katara. Katara was drowning in her own thoughts, the main one being is where did Zuko escape to with Sokka.

Back at the prison Sokka and Zuko managed to sneak in, Sokka disguised himself as a guard and Zuko turned himself in as a prisoner. The guards and warden arrested him on the spot and sent him straight into his own cell, later on Sokka came and unlocked him.

"Have you found out anything yet?" Zuko asked.

"No, try talking with the prisoners about-" Sokka just stopped what he was saying and his eyes gazed over to a red headed beauty. Zuko followed his line of sight to what seemed to have captured Sokka's ability to speak. He didn't blame him, the girl was very attractive.

"Sokka, she'll be around. Don't get distracted by a pretty face on this mission."

"That's not just a pretty face Zuko." Sokka turned and looked at him, "That's my Suki."

Zuko immediately understood now, that was the girl Sokka was in love with. He could see the longing in Sokka's eyes. Sokka started approaching her but Zuko's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go to her cell later, don't do it now. It'll ruin everything we planned."

Sokka could barely even nod, but Zuko knew he understood by the way he froze. As they walked Sokka's eyes never left Suki, even when she was out of eye sight Sokka still hadn't returned to his over bearing personality.

A guard stopped Sokka who was walking with Zuko, "Mind covering my shift for me? I have a girl here who I promised to go to. You can bring your prisoner in the cell with the one I was stationed to watch. He shouldn't start anything, just keep an eye on them."

"Of course, go to her." Sokka replied, he only wished he could have that privilege with his beloved Suki. Sokka opened the door to the cell and pushed Zuko in there.

"Get in there you worthless piece of flesh!" Sokka yelled at Zuko, some passing guards laughed and praised Sokka on his use of words to the no good prisoner. Sokka thanked them then walked in and closed the cell door, he turned around to see a face he thought he would never see again.

"Jet." Sokka said in disbelief.

Jet was standing against the side of the cell with one leg propped up against it. His usual piece of wheat was inbetween his teeth, he was wearing the red prisoner uniform just like the rest of them.

Zuko just stared at Jet, he thought Jet was dead. According to what Sokka had said, there was no way anyone could ever have survived the blow that Jet took. Zuko's hatred for Jet seemed to flare up at just the sight of him; it was stronger now that he knew he hurt Katara.

Sokka couldn't believe it, Jet was dead. He was supposed to be dead, but no he was standing there alive as could be. Everyone in the room had seemed to freeze, Jet never thought he would see either of these two again. Zuko and Sokka thought Jet was dead, it was a very confusing experience for all of them.

"You're, you're supposed to be dead." Sokka said as he took off his helmet.

"I thought so too." Jet replied.

"So, how come you're here?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Zuko replied.

Jet didn't even look at Zuko, his focus remained on Sokka. He knew who Zuko was a firebender but he had no clue that he was the prince of the Fire Nation. He could see the resemblance now that he learned of it.

"I stayed alive until Azula took over Ba Sing Se, they rounded up my Freedom Fighters and they found me, the circus freak girl ordered that I was to be healed and then sent here since I was the leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"That sounds like Ty Lee, she probably hit on you the whole time." Zuko said.

"Yeah, that's kinda what happened." Jet replied.

"Look Jet, Zuko and I are busting my dad and Suki out of here, I want you to come." Sokka said.

"Why would you want me to come with you?" Jet asked.

"You did save Aang's life, and I know you cared about Katara."

"It's not fair about Katara, I used her the first time."

"You can't tell me that you used her the whole time at first Jet, I saw the way you looked at her. I've hated you, yeah. But I know when someone cares about my sister and she was pretty shaken up when she thought you died."

"Okay, enough family reunion time. We have a plan to work out. Jet, do you know where the water tribe prisoners are kept." Zuko said.

"There are none, and believe me I know everything there is to know about this prison, but there are new prisoners coming in today. Your father may be coming on that, I heard that it was from some war prisoners from the Invasion." Jet offered.

"Thanks, really. I have to go, and Zuko has to come with me. When the prisoners are let out into the court yard, come find Zuko or me." Sokka said. Zuko and Sokka walked out of the cell and left Jet to sit in there and think about what just happened.

"I don't think we should trust him. We don't know about him Sokka."

"We didn't know about you either Zuko, but look at us now."

"Katara wouldn't be okay with this."

"Katara would be more lenient about Jet than she was about you."

Hearing this hurt Zuko, he didn't know why but hearing that stung. Why would Katara ever accept the guy who used her over the guy who held her when she cried? His chest hurt at even the thought of Katara being with Jet, and now? He's coming back to her.

Hours passed and all the prisoners were about to be let into the courtyard when Sokka snuck into Suki's cell. He just stared at the warrior who was sitting down in the floor. He moved towards her, arms reached out when she attacked. She had him pinned against the wall, "Don't even think about touching me, you filthy pervert."

"Suki! Suki! Suki! It's me, Sokka!" Sokka reached up and ripped his helmet off.

Suki gasped and grabbed his face in between her hands and kissed him with so much passion that it hurt. She had waited for him for so long. He turned them around and pressed her against the wall, he stood inbetween her legs while his hands ran up her sides and on her thighs. Sokka licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, Suki opened her mouth greedily and in took the steamy kiss. She let out a moan in the back of her throat as Sokka's tongue explored her mouth. The alarm went off to signal it was time for the prisoners to be released into the court yard, the pair broke apart. Sokka rested his forehead on Suki's, both were breathing hard and irregular.

"I love you." Sokka panted.

"I love you." Suki said back.

"I'll escort you outside, please don't take anything I say seriously when I'm in the presence of other guards. It's a show, I'll tell you our plan later tonight."

"Our?"

"I'm here with Zuko." Sokka caught her quizzical look, "I'll explain later. Now come on."

Sokka escorted Suki outside, he saw Zuko and Jet were together. He nodded in acknowledgement to them which they understood. He couldn't leave Suki, he just had her back. So he stood there and watched her, along with the other guards.

"Sorry, about trying to extort you and your uncle's cover." Jet said.

"All is forgiven." Zuko said coldly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If that pleases you."

"Look, I know that you hate me but I need to know about Katara. How is she?"

Zuko thought about it, he didn't hate Jet but he wasn't far from it. Of course, Jet wanted to know about Katara. Well let's see, she's spunky, firey, beautiful, forgiving, strong, caring, loving, smart, funny, and so much more. Fine, fine that's a good word to describe Katara. "She's fine."

"Zuko, I need to know. I, um. I, yeah. How is she, really?"

"She's good, she's more than good. She's busy taking care of everyone. Her bending has gotten so much better, she's strong."

"Good, it's good to hear. I'm glad she's okay."

"She's more than okay." Zuko started smiling.

"She started to get to you too, didn't she?"

"I-I-I, I don't know what you mean." Zuko's face started getting hot.

"Hey, it's okay. I know the feeling, she has her hooks into me deep." Jet said, then he added "I, I think I love her."

Zuko's mouth dropped, Jet loved Katara? Aang loved Katara? Haru liked Katara? Didn't they know she was his? Even Ran said so! Why are these guys chasing the girl who was suppose to change Zuko's life? Zuko began to stutter, "You, you, you love her?"

"Yeah, I think I do. When I thought I was going to die, all I could think about was her. The look in her eyes as I was laying there hurt. When we first met, our first kiss, our first, erm. You know."

Zuko cringed at the thought, so Katara and Jet had sex. He couldn't believe it, he thought the water tribe was big on virtue and what not, guess not.

"It's just, she always forgave me. Even after I tricked her, even after I betrayed her, even after I used her. She still forgave me and continued to be there for me; and yet she always cared about me."

Zuko just sat there, she didn't do this to him. She still hadn't forgiven him, he wondered if, she loved Jet too. That would explain her rash behavior when he asked about Jet. The thought made Zuko want to curl up and die, she couldn't love him. It would crush Aang, and Haru, and just she can't!

"Well, sounds like you two had a very strong relationship." Zuko said, he sounded so detached from the conversation it even hurt his own ears.

"Yeah. Had. Even when I had her I abused her." Jet confessed.

"What do you mean you abused her." Zuko said, his voice was getting lower and deadlier, if he dare hit Katara; nothing would stop him from burning Jet to a crisp.

"I used her, for her bending. It's not like I wasn't attracted to her, I was. But I was after her for all the wrong reasons, and then she showed me who she was and I just fell. Like that." Jet snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"You're lucky she even forgave you, I wouldn't have if I was in her position." Zuko retorted.

"Honestly, she tried to kill me when we saw each other again. And when she found out my intentions the first time she froze me to a tree."

"I recall hearing something about that." Zuko said smugly.

"Yeah, getting defrosted was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I had never met a girl who could make me feel so hot and then so cold in a matter of seconds."

"I can imagine."

"So what about you, you got a girl you're crazy over?"

Katara's oceanic eyes immediately were drawn to Zuko's mind, but should he mention her? He might as well. "Well, I wouldn't say crazy over, but my life has done a 180 turn since she was ever brought into it."

"I heard you broke her heart."

"What? Who are you talking about?" Zuko asked confused.

"Mai of course, I heard the guards talking. Her uncle is the warden."

"Oh, right. Mai."

"What? Where you not referring to Mai? Got a secret lover that nobody knows about?" Jet said with a wink.

"No, no. That's who I meant."

"Your secret is safe with me, no worries."

"But, I." Zuko tried to protest.

The bell rang again and guards began ushering the prisoners back into their cells. Sokka walked Suki back to her sail and kissed her goodbye while nobody was looking. Sokka took his shift off and went to sleep in the guards chambers.

Jet laid down in his prison bed, and his thoughts going back to the tree house that Katara and him had spent their first night together in.

Zuko couldn't sleep, his thoughts were everywhere. But mostly, they reigned around Katara, he couldn't wait to be back near her again. She had some type of calming presence that Zuko craved. She cooled the fire in him, but at the same type she sparked his interest higher and higher. She made his blood boil, and drove him mad. He couldn't have Jet and her being together, it wasn't right. They weren't supposed to be together and he knew it, he didn't know how but he did. Jet wasn't the man for Katara, yeah Jet may love her and all but someone like Ty Lee is more for him. Even Mai would be a better choice than Katara, Katara needed someone who would fight with her, and not give her everything she wanted. She needed someone with power and a strong future. She needed someone who wasn't Jet.

At the Western Air Temple, everyone was settling down for bed. Katara felt as if things weren't right. It was the first time in months that Sokka hadn't been sleeping just a few feet away from Katara. She missed him. She was worried about him. What was with Zuko always taking the people she loves away from her! Must be a Fire Nation thing, she decided.

"Things are kinda lonesome without Snoozles." Toph said as Katara tucked Toph in. Toph always said she hated Katara being motherly, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Everyone at home saw her as this helpless little girl but Katara didn't. This was actually just her nature and knowing someone cared made Toph happy.

"I miss Sokka too, Toph."

"I even miss Sparky."

"More or less."

"No need to lie Katara, I know you miss him too." Toph said gently.

"I don't miss him, he just drives me crazy."

"You drive him crazy too." Toph said. "More than you'll ever know." She mumbled.

"What was that last part Toph?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself, ya know?"

"Sure, well goodnight Toph."

Toph punched Katara, "Night Sweetness." She listened as Katara's footsteps faded in the distance. She could feel Katara stop at Zuko's room, and walked in.

His room had his scent in it, the musk of burning wood and smoke. Katara took a deep breath in and savored the smell, she walked over to his bed and laid down. It was almost as if she could still feel the warmth that clung to his sheets, she hoped he was okay. Katara laid there for she didn't know how long, but that's where sleep took her as a victim; wrapped up in Zuko's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Katara woke up later than usual, she could hear footsteps running around outside. How late was it? She stretched her body and took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. She saw red and black in the room, but she only had blue? She rolled over and the scent wasn't hers either; it was Zuko's. She couldn't even remember falling asleep in here. She got up and made his bed, she tried to sneak back into her room but a cough stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well Sugar Queen what possibly could you have been doing in Zuko's room?" Toph said as a smirk played upon her lips.

"I, um. I." Katara began to stutter, she stood there and look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Toph said, and she turned around and disappeared underground.

Katara quickly walked to her room, she couldn't afford being caught again. She closed her door and let out the breath she didn't really know she had been holding. Katara began fixing her hair and straighten out her clothes. She hadn't even changed into her night clothes last night. When she felt presentable she came out, everyone was waiting for her outside in the main area.

"Where were you Katara? We checked in your room for you but your bed was made." Aang asked.

"Um, I was just practicing my bending."

"Really? Where?" Aang persisted.

"Lay off Twinkle Toes, she told you she was bending." Toph then turned to Katara. "Now Sweetness, how about you get your pretty little butt in the kitchen and make us some grub!"

Katara laughed, got up and walked into the kitchen to start cooking for the little group that had become her family.

Sokka and the other guards woke up early and headed to breakfast, when Sokka' was approached by the same guard that he covered for yesterday.

"Hey man, I really appreciate you covering for me. She means a lot to me."

"Yeah, no problem."

"You may think this is crazy, but she's a prisoner here."

This caught Sokka's attention, a prisoner here. Huh. "What's her name?"

"Serafina."

"She from the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, her name means burning one."

"Cool."

"She hangs around the pretty Kyoshi warrior; apparently they have become quite good friends."

"What's she in for?"

"She kinda, killed some people. A lot of people."

"What!"

"She's against the war, so she went on strike and blew up an army camp in one of the Fire Nation colonies."

"Woah, some girl you've got there."

"Yeah, I know." The guard smiled, "So, what's your name. You a new recruit?"

"Um, Wang and yep! You?"

"Agnes, and no. I've been here for at least eight months."

A bell rang signaling it was time for the guards shifts to change; Agnes bid goodbye to Sokka and left to go to his station. Sokka went to Zuko's cell only to find another guard in there and was kicking him in the stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sokka said his voice filled with authority.

"I'm teaching this traitor a lesson." A nasally voice replied.

"What did he do?"

"You can't tell me you don't know who this is! He's the prince! He was banished then betrayed all of the Fire Nation to join the avatar!"

"There are others in here, who have done far worse. What about the girl who killed everyone at a Fire Nation base? The prince hasn't killed anyone. Now, I would advise you leave my cell and go to your own station." Sokka's voice got deadlier and deadlier with each word that left his mouth.

The other guard got the hint and retreated out of the cell, but not without sending a nasty glare at Sokka. Sokka waited until the guard was down the hall to attend to Zuko.

"Zuko, buddy. Are you okay?"

Zuko was coughing, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, the new prisoners are coming in today, I want you with me."

"I'm here for you Sokka, and thanks for that."

"Anytime."

Sokka and Zuko walked past the cells, and made their way into the entrance of the prison. Sokka was hoping his dad would be on the gondola, he had to get him back. He had to bring him back; he had to restore his honor. He couldn't have lose another parent, not again.

Zuko and Sokka were peaking around the corner of the main building, the guards began unloading the gondola. Prisoner after prisoner came out of it, but none of them where his father. Sokka almost lost hope when he heard the guard call out.

"And the final prisoner is Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

The warden lined up the prisoners, and he stopped at Hakoda.

"So, you're the famous Hakoda. Do you know how many Fire Nation loss's you're responsible for?"

"Do you know that the entire Southern Water Tribe was practically whipped out because of your raids?"

"Good riddance, get this waste of life out of my sight." The warden ordered.

The guards grabbed Hakoda by his shoulders but he threw them off, "I don't need anyone to escort me. I'm fine with walking." Hakoda held his head high and followed the guards out of Sokka and Zuko's sight.

"That! That was my dad!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We're gonna bust out of here Sokka, I promise."

"You get Jet, I'm getting Suki."

"Wait, we don't have a plan!"

"We do, well I do. We're all discussing it together, and I'm grabbing my dad."

Without another word Sokka ran off in search for his father. He checked cell after cell, and couldn't find his father. He finally broke down and asked a guard. Sokka was instructed that Hakoda was being question and would be returned to the east side of the prison; where the most dangerous criminals were kept. Sokka thanked the guard for his help and went back to patrolling the grounds.

Jet was in his cell, he heard Hakoda was at the prison. It was good Sokka could be reunited with his father, but will they all escape? Jet laughed at himself; he was the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Of course they would escape, this is what he was trained for; fighting for freedom. He began thinking of ways to escape, nobody has ever escaped from this prison. They could always bargain their way out by using the warden but how could they capture him? He was always surrounded by his goons.

Sokka paced back and forth, then he saw what he was looking for; his father was being taken out of the interrogation room and into his cell. Sokka waited for the right moment, then snuck into his father's cell. When Hakoda saw the intruder he immediately went and attacked the guard.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Stop! It's me! Sokka!" Sokka wondered to himself why did everyone attack him when he was in disguise? First Suki, now his own father.

"Sokka?" Hakoda asked in mistrust. Sokka took of his helmet and showed his dad that it really was him.

"Sokka." Hakoda said in a much different tone then he used before. This tone was loving and caring.

Hakoda walked forward and embraced his son, tears were at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe it, his son was here. He thought after the Invasion that he wouldn't see Sokka for another two years, but here he was. After all this time, Hakoda got lonely during the long sea trips. He loved his crew, yes but there was nothing like his family that made his heart warm. Ever since he lost his precious Kya; the only things that made his black and white world color again was his children.

"What are you doing here, my son?" Hakoda's happiness dripped off of every word that left his mouth.

"I'm busting you out." Sokka replied determinedly.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"I do, we're going to escape on the gondola."

"How?"

"I have to converse with Suki, Zuko, and Jet before we have anything set in stone."

"Zuko? The prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, he's good now. He came with me to help you out of here, Zuko has joined our group."

"I trust your judgment son."

"Thanks Dad, I need to get back to my station. Come and find Zuko, Jet, and Suki when the bell rings for you all to come do your chores. Go and join their group, I'll make sure to monitor your group so we can discuss our game plan."

Sokka hugged his dad, he looked over his shoulder once at his father who was staring back at him with pride. Sokka opened the cell door, and walked away.

Hours passed and the prisoners were let out to go do their chores, Jet was the first one out. He moved to get a mop when Zuko appeared by his side, soon Suki and Hakoda were there and all four of them were moving away from the main group. They all greeted each other in more or less than a friendly manner, the tension between them all was rather exceptional. Sokka walked up to them and began shouting orders, after all he wanted to keep up appearances. He would never admit it, but he loved being in charge; it gave him a strong sense of masculinity.

Once out of ear shot of the other guards they all began planning. Sokka threw his idea up about using the gondola as an escape option. The others agreed that that would be their best bet in escaping alive.

"But how will we get it, without getting caught?" Suki asked.

"We capture the warden." Jet answered without hesitation.

"But how? He's got his own personal guards who go everywhere with him." Zuko asked.

"Simple, we take them out." Jet said bluntly.

"It could work. Then we bring him until we are across then knock him out until we have time to escape and they can't follow us." Hakoda said.

"So, the plan is we capture the warden, steal the gondola, use him as bait, then knock him out and escape back to the temple?" Sokka answered.

The others mumbled their confirmations, their plan was set. They just had to wait for the right time to strike.

"We should get a prison riot going, in the chaos we can take an escape." Jet suggested.

"Good, that sounds like a good plan." Sokka answered.

"We will go tomorrow, everyone needs their rest." Hakoda said.

"Good, I'll see you guys early tomorrow morning. The day is almost over, dinner should be served soon. I'll come visit you if I can." Sokka promised. He went over and kissed Suki, they just gazed lovingly at each other until Zuko cleared his throat. Sokka playful glared at Zuko and kissed Suki on her nose, then he turned and left.

"So, you and my son huh?" Hakoda addressed Suki.

"Yeah. He's something else sir." Suki replied.

"That his is, you seem to have him wrapped around your finger."

"Little do you know, she's got him whipped." Zuko piped in.

"Well, I'm sure you're a good girl. I can't wait to get to know more about you." Hakoda told Suki.

The bell rang and guards began herding the inmates back into their cells. The group dispersed and their thoughts with heavy about their daring escape plan tomorrow. But two boys specifically were weighed down with the thought of a certain waterbender they would be returning to. Both had different relationships with her, but both desired the same thing; her approval. Jet craved her companionship, and to be by her side. While Zuko craved all of her being, he craved most of all her trust which he had slaughtered back in Ba Sing Se. The warriors were tormented by the angelic fighter who had crawled her way into both of their minds.

Miles away, Katara was sitting watching the sunset. The sky was coated in pinks, golds, and a burnt oragne. Everyone had been fed, and were off doing only spirits know what. It gave Katara time to think, Zuko and Sokka had been gone for nearly three days. She was worried about them, what on earth could be taking them so long if they were just going for a single fishing trip. She prayed that Sokka would return to her, she couldn't lose another family member. She lost her mother to the Fire Nation, the Fire Nation had seperated her and her father, and now the prince of the Fire Nation has ran off with her brother on a spontanous fishing trip.

Katara ran her hands through her auburn waves and sighed in frustration. What was Zuko's game? First he ran off with Aang, and now Sokka? Who will he take next, Toph? This was getting out of hand. Zuko couldn't be trusted, he hasn't changed. But a little voice in the back of her head disagreed. The Zuko who held her while she cried wasn't the same Zuko who had tied her to a tree and used her mother's necklace against her. Even though that Zuko was apart of him, she didn't know where he went. Zuko had been great: he's been training Aang, helping her with the meals and the cleaning, he's been sparing with Sokka, and getting along amazingly with Toph. As much as Katara wanted to believe he had changed, she couldn't. She trusted him, and he ran it into the ground.

The sun had almost vanished behind the horizion and the moon was making residence known. Katara couldn't help but think of Yue everytime the moon came into view, Yue sacrificed herself in order to keep the balance. She only could imagine how hard it was for Sokka to let that happen, Sokka deeply cared about her. It was no secret that Yue had cared for him too, Yue was a kind and gentle spirit. Katara gazed up at the moon and asked a question nobody else could answer.

"What should I do, Yue?"

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. They just make my day(: Not much went down in this chapter, but I can promise some adventure will be in the next one. Thanks so much for the support I've recieved, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I accept all reviews, good or bad. I really want to know what you guys think, so no need in holding back. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose with a luminous glow, Zuko felt this fire inside of him stir with the energy the sun gave. He let out a grunt as he got up from his cot, Zuko arched his back and stretched. Today was the day, today was the day he would finally be able to get out of here. He only hoped Aang had been practicing his firebending. If not that would put them way beyond schedule, the comet would be apon them in a short amount of time. His thoughts were scattered, the anticipation of escaping flowed through blood. His cell door flew opened, and there stood four guards. Two came in, grabbed Zuko and began dragging him out of his cell. They threw him into a gray room, with a window. A tall slim figure slipped out of the darkness and spoke to Zuko.

"Hello Zuko."

Zuko recognized the long ebony hair, the trim figure, the dull yellow eyes. "Mai." Zuko said in astonishment.

Jet woke up with a small smile on his face, he was going to be rejoined with Katara today; that is if everything goes as planned. After all this time, he could make up for all the idiocy he had allowed himself to admit to her. She was still his girl, ever since they bonded in his tree house. That was his girl, she was his little trooper. He was going down, Jet knew he had fallen and couldn't get out. He had tried fighting it for so long, until he submitted to the call the alluring, aquatic goddess gave.

Sokka fidgeted as his nerves took a hold of him, he was excited. He woke up early and went to visit his dad. They discussed their plans, Sokka would have to get all the prisoners into the courtyard while the four of them started a riot. It would buy enough time for someone to grab the warden and make their escape. The only thing Sokka could do was wait, he had to wait for their move. They would put their plan into play around almost noon, then be on their way back to the air temple.

Zuko was in shock, he couldn't believe Mai was here. He thought he wouldn't see her again, not until Aang had defeated his father.

"What are you doing here?"

"How could you just leave me a letter? Did you not have enough respect for me to be able to tell me in person?"

"No, Mai try to understand. I had to just leave, I didn't have time for goodbyes."

"You didn't have enough time to say goodbye to your girlfriend." Mai's words were coated in layers of venom.

"It wasn't like that Mai." Zuko pleaded.

"Oh, I think it was."

"How did you even get here? Where's Azula?"

"My uncle is the warden." Mai said non chaletly.

"Why are you here? Where's Azula?"

"Well aren't you full of questions now Zuko? Reminds me of the way I felt when you left me that letter." Mai was sounding more cynical by the second.

"Stop being that way."

"Don't tell me to not to be a way!" Mai yelled, she took a deep breath then spoke more calmly. "You have no right to tell me to stop being a certain way, I believe I can be anyway since they way you treated me."

"Mai." Zuko said softly.

"No Zuko, I don't want to hear it."

"If you didn't want to hear it, why are you here?" Zuko asked while he walked towards her. He reached out a hand to place it on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me, I haven't forgiven you."

Zuko and Mai just stood there, Mai mostly stared at the floor and Zuko just stared at Mai. He attempted to talk to her but every time she shut him down, they were like this for hours.

It was an hour before noon, Sokka knew it was time to strike. He walked up to a guard.

"Warden has ordered that all the prisoners are released into the courtyard."

"They aren't supposed to be released today."

"Fine, defy the warden and say goodbye to your job. All I know is I was told by the warden to tell you that and you didn't listen. I'm sure he'll love that report." Sokka turned to walk away.

"Wait." The guard rung the bell and the cell doors unlocked, all the inmates rushed out into the court yard.

Jet ran to Suki who was already with Hakoda.

"Where's Zuko?" Jet asked.

"There's no time, we need to start a riot." Suki answered, their time was ticking.

Hakoda walked up to another prisoner and pushed him, the angry prisoner turned and was ready to punch Hakoda in the face. Hakoda ducked at the last second causing the prisoner he had pissed off to hit another brute. Soon it was an all out riot, fist were flying, blood was gushing, bones were breaking. The guards began trying to control the massive group of killers, but they struggled. Firebenders began lighting up the whole courtyard, the guards were taking down men and women but they were quickly over matched. The inmates began teaming up together and started attacking the guards. The warden ran out onto the balcony and into the scene before him. He was outraged, he sent a guard to find his niece while he tried to gain control over his prison.

"My Lady! The prisoners have started a riot, I was sent her by the warden to protect you." A young guard came in shouting.

"I'm fine Cree, just wait for me and we can go back."

"Yes Mai, also Princess Azula and the Lady Ty Lee are ready to leave when you are."

"You mean when Azula says so."

"Of course."

Zuko took advantage of Cree and Mai's distraction that he slipped out of the cell and ran into the court yard, there was anarchy everywhere. Zuko's eyes were everywhere, Suki? Sokka? Hakoda? Jet? Where were they! He then noticed red hair flying through the crowd and up the wall, she took out the four guards that surrounded the warden and then pounced on him. Zuko knew she couldn't continue holding off the warden so he ran at the wall and used his firebending to propel him up and over the balcony. Suki held the guard down, but was struggling to maintain him, Zuko swiftly took the bending cuffs from a guard who laid unconscious on the ground and cuffed the warden's hands together. Suki took this to her advantage and slammed his head into the ground which made the warden's eyes become covered with the delicate flesh of his eye lids.

Zuko looked up and Hakoda was on the far side of the balcony, and Jet on the other. Hakoda came over and lifted the warden over his broad shoulders and began walking out. Suki and Jet walked in front of Hakoda, while Zuko walked behind him. Guards would try and stop them but once they saw the warden captive they backed down. Sokka joined them and got beside Zuko. The group swiftly made their way up to the gondola and got loaded on to it, but they all froze when they heard the sinister voice call out.

"Going somewhere so soon Zuzu? You didn't even say goodbye." Azula called out. She was leaned against the side of the building and looking perfect as always.

"I didn't know we were on goodbye terms dear sister." Zuko spat.

"It's a shame, after all I did to get you back in Father's good graces. You had to run off with the avatar, I guess there really is no hope for you." Azula lit a blue fire ball in her hand and hurled it at Zuko. Zuko waved his hand and orange flames danced out and met the blue ones, both were extinguished and smoke was given off from the small collision.

The gondola began moving upward, they seemed to be moving so slowly that it was agonizing. Azula called out again, but none of them could make it out. Then a small figure came running up the gondola's line, there were only halfway across. The small figure got larger and larger, her brown braid was flying back and her pink clothes gave her away; it was Ty Lee.

Suki dove out of the gondola and jumped on top of it, she had lost to this circus freak before and she was going to make sure it didn't happen again. Ty Lee jumped onto the gondola making it swing, Suki readied herself into her fighting position. Ty Lee made the first jab, but Suki quickly deflected it. Soon they were dancing around each other, both elite warriors. They were blocking hits mostly, but Suki started to land some hits on Ty Lee. Soon Ty Lee realized she was losing the fight, when she couldn't take anymore she jumped back onto the wire and ran back to Azula.

Azula's face was covered with pure anger, "Burn the line!"

"But Princess, the warden is on there!"

"Then he will die! Just like the rest of those convicts will!" Azula rose her hand was about to bend when a knife whizzed past her. Azula had moved back just in time to dodge the blade, she turned and saw who the thrower was; it was Mai.

"Mai! What do you think you're doing!?"

"You miscalculated Azula, I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"No, you miscalculated-" Azula began to say, she was already in attack mode and Mai was about to get it.

As soon as Ty Lee recognized the form Azula was in, she had to attack. Ty Lee came up from behind and chi blocked Azula, she punched all of her pressure points and made Azula fall to the ground.

The whole gang watched the ordeal that was going down, but after Azula hit the ground they all turned away. They were at the other end now and were getting off the gondola, they left the warden in there because he was still knocked out by Suki's previous attacks. Once everyone was off they all looked at each other and let out the breath they were holding. Freedom, it was right there and now it was theirs again. Without saying anything, they began hiking looking for a way off the island; and that's when they spotted it. An unmanned air ship, Zuko assumed that Azula came in it. They all loaded up into it and began their journey back to the temple.

"Aang!" "Aang!" Katara was shouting. "Aang! Where are you?"

"Hey Katara!" Aang flew up beside her.

"Hey Aang."

"What'd you need?"

"Oh, it's just been a whole since we've practiced waterbending, do you want to?"

"Erm, well Teo and I were about to go flying."

"Oh, okay. That's fine." Katara said disappointedly, she really just craved someone's company. Haru and Toph and the The Duke were always underground doing earthbending stuff and Teo and Aang were always flying together.

"I'm really sorry Katara. Maybe later?" Aang couldn't resist, he had t have some time with his Katara.

"Sure, of course Aang."

Aang flew back off to Teo, he wished he could have spent time with her but he made a promise to Teo. Aang and Teo were flying around when they noticed a large red balloon flying towards them.

"Teo! Go back and tell Katara that a Fire Nation war balloon is coming towards us!" Aang shouted.

"I will! Where are you going?" Teo replied.

"To find out if it's Zuko!" Aang said and with a gust of wind he flew off. Aang quickly approached the flying air ship.

Sokka was the first to notice the glider that was heading their way.

"Aang! Aang! It's us!" Sokka hollered, he gave everyone else in the balloon a heart attack from his random frantic shouting.

"Hey Sokka! I'm going back to temple to tell Katara you're back! See you sooooooon!" Aang was gliding away as he spoke causing his words to sound longer than he actually pronounced them.

Aang flew back to the temple where everyone was waiting with anxiety painted on their faces.

"It's Sokka and Zuko, they are back!"

"Oh thank La."

Minutes later Zuko landed the air ship in the temple, everyone unloaded except Jet.

"Jet? Why aren't you getting out." Zuko asked.

"I'm mentally preparing myself for her." Jet said.

Zuko walked away and let him do what he needed to do, Sokka went running up and hugged Katara. You could tell how close they were, they held on to each other and both had tears in their eyes. Hakoda then showed up behind Sokka.

"Can you spare a little love for me too champ?" Hakoda asked his daughter.

"Dad." Katara's voice was barely above a whisper.

Katara ran and jumped into her dad's open arms, tears were running down her face. These tears weren't like the ones she cried in the darkness, theres were tears of pure joy. Katara held her dad as close as she could to him, his big arms were wrapped around her.

Hakoda himself couldn't contain his joy of being with his children again, tears were rolling down his cheeks as well. He had spent so long away from his family, and every time they were reunited they would be torn apart just as quickly as they had waltzed back into his life. He hugged his daughter close to him, it felt so good to have his baby girl back in his arms where he knew she was safe. Hakoda slowly let go of his daughter and looked her in the eyes, her blue orbs were coated in tear residue. Nothing had to be said, their looks said it all. Katara backed away from her father and let him converse with everyone.

"Oh Katara, look who I brought." Sokka taunted, then he pushed Suki towards Katara.

"Suki!" Katara replied happily, she thought of Suki as a sister.

"Katara!" Suki replied even more excitedly then Katara had.

Suki ran up and hugged Katara, girlish screams and a little blubbering were let out in their embrace.

"I can't believe you're here!" Katara said.

"I'm here to stay!" Suki replied.

"Oh my spirits, really? We have so much to catch up on!"

"Now, now girls. I'm going to go let the others talk to Suki, you two can catch up later." Sokka said as he pulled Suki away from Katara.

Zuko was just watching everything go down, Jet still had yet to make an appearance but just when Zuko had thought he wasn't going to show up Jet came running out and at Katara. He ran at Katara then stopped right in front of her and looked down into her confused eyes and said.

"Hey."

"Hey." Katara replied with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Miss me?" Jet asked breathlessly.

"I thought you were dead, Jet." Katara confessed.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Jet noticed everyone watching them wide eyed. "Sokka, can you explain my story to everyone. I need to talk to Katara alone."

Katara grabbed Jet's hand and pulled him in the back into her room. She thought she was alone, but she didn't see Zuko who was sneaking around to hear their conversation.

"Nice room to bring us to." Jet said slyly.

"Jet, you know that's not why you're here. I thought you were dead." Katara said.

"I did too."

"What happened?"

"I stayed alive until Azula took over Ba Sing Se, my Freedom Fighters were found and there forth I was found shortly after. Ty Lee had my wounds healed by the doctors there, they were nothing like your healing though. Then, I was in prison where Zuko and your brother found me."

"Wait, they went to prison!?" Katara cried outraged.

"I'm sure they'll explain it. It's good to see you Katara, I mean. It's really good." Jet took his hand and cupped her face in it, his voice was getting quieter and quieter. She looked beautiful, she took her hair down out of a braid and let the waves cascade down her back in a way that it framed her face. Her eyes were glossy from the tears that had filled her eyes earlier.

Katara leaned toward his touch, she missed him. She really thought he was dead, it was hard for her to believe he was right here and touching her. Katara let herself relax, Jet had unconsciously moved so close to her that she could smell his scent. It was a this wood peppermint mix that was so refreshing. Katara met his gaze, his dark mahogany eyes were boring into her ultramarine orbs. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, he was going to kiss her.

Jet looked into her eyes, and looked for approval she didn't really do anything, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her heart against his chest he lowered his head to hers never breaking eye contact, Katara closed her eyes and Jet closed his. He placed his lips gently onto hers, he waited for her to pull away but she didn't. He deepened the kiss, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his muscular body. Katara opened her mouth and Jet slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. Jet couldn't help but groan as Katara flicked her tongue out to meet his, he ran his hands up against her curves he moved his hands into her dark curls and knotted his fingers through it.

Katara let out a gasp and Jet took full advantage of it and slipped his tongue further into her mouth. Katara moaned in the back of her throat, she tightened her grip around his neck. She couldn't believe he was here and they were doing this again. She thought the last time they had kissed was when they were in his tree hut. She melted into his arms, but instead of the kiss heating up it started to become slower and filled with emotion other than the previous longing that the kiss was expressing. Soon instead of lips that were entangled in lust were now becoming softer and sweeter. Jet broke away and stared Katara in the eyes.

"Katara, I love you." He whispered.

"Jet, I don't know." Katara said in confusion, of course she was attracted to Jet, but love? She didn't think she loved him. Love was something powerful and soul moving, Katara liked Jet she really did but at one time she thought she loved him. Maybe she did but she didn't know it was?

"It's okay, I know you do you just don't know how to say it." Jet reassured her, Katara just let out a weak smile.

"We better get back to the others, I'm sure they are wondering where we are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm glad I found you again Katara." Jet said, he lowered his lips to her and kissed her softly. He took hold of her hand and walked out of her room, they both walked past an unseen Zuko who had witnessed their whole encounter.

Zuko stood in shock, he felt his insides break. He heard and saw everything, the way Katara looked at him, the way Jet kissed her, the words they said. He would never be able to touch anyone like that, not anymore. When he kissed Mai it was like kissing a rock she was so cold and emotionless but when Katara kissed Jet he could see the passion she put into it and it made him envious of Jet. Jet got to experience something Zuko never could, he couldn't believe that Jet had so easily walked back into Katara's opened arms and off they were; making out in her bedroom. He felt horrible, he felt like a Fire Nation Navy Vessel had ran over him and left him there to drown in his pain. He had to watch the girl who was supposed to change his life suck face with another guy. Zuko couldn't handle it, he locked himself in his room for the rest of the night, the others had came knocking on his door asking if he was hungry, he didn't even answer them. He couldn't find the words to say anything, he laid down on his bed and let this foreign feeling take hold of him. Zuko stirred in bed and the familiar smell of lilac seeped through his nose and only worsened the feeling. He was so busy letting his emotions control him he didn't even realize that he had left and her scent wasn't there before. He didn't stop to think why the smell was there, he didn't even pay attention to the sound of her footsteps that stopped outside of his door at midnight. That was the first night, in a long time Zuko hadn't slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Sokka woke up early the next morning, he looked down at the sleeping beauty who laid beside him. Her chestnut hair was pressed against her pillow in all types of odd angles, her lips were parted and her breathing was balanced. Sokka smiled, he couldn't believe that he finally had her back in his arms. He just watched her, the sunlight hit her face and gave her an entrancing radiance. Her think eye lashes casted a shadow on her ivory skin, and her natural blush cloaked her high cheek bones. Sokka thought she looked like an angel wrapped under the white sheets that covered her body. Suki began to stir and her eyes began to flutter open. Suki's pale brown eyes opened up and met Sokka's lurid blue ones.

"Good morning" Suki said softly.

"Good morning beautiful." Sokka sighed. Her naturally pink blush darkened at Sokka's words.

Sokka lowered his head to Suki's lips and kissed her softly and gentley. Emotion filled his kiss, he tried to express all the love in his heart with just that one kiss. Sokka broke their kiss and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Come on, let's go take a romantic walk around the temple." Sokka said.

"Sure thing, let me shower and get dressed." Suki replied.

"Don't take to long, I'll miss you." Sokka kissed her forehead.

Suki got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her body, she let it drop and reached for a robe to cover her exposed flesh. Sokka took the time to admire her body, her pearly skin was tightly stretched over her toned muscles and her curves shaped an hourglass. Suki caught Sokka staring and playfully glared at him as she slipped the robe over her shoulders. Suki tied her robe together and walked out of his room and slipped into the bath house.

Zuko was awake with the sun's rising as usual, but this time. He came out of his room, and didn't bother to acknowledge the presence of Katara sleeping in her room. He couldn't even look at her. Zuko walked all over the temple, he thought he could escape his feelings and just shut down but he couldn't. His emotions were strung on a line and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Zuko was so busy running from his emotions he didn't even realize that a certain waterbender had walked up behind him.

"Hey Zuko." Katara said.

Zuko just ignored her, he didn't even turn around. He wouldn't look at her, he couldn't. He kept his mouth closed, he didn't trust his own voice; so instead he just said nothing.

"I didn't see you yesterday." Katara tried again.

_Yeah, well I saw you_, was the first thing that came into Zuko's head but still he said nothing.

"Are you even going to talk to me?" Katara asked.

Zuko didn't even say anything, instead he just walked far away from the girl who was torturing him without even knowing it.

Katara didn't think much about it, she had more important things on her mind instead of a cranky Zuko. Jet was back, and she had no idea what was going on with that. They had made out in her bedroom, but were they together? What would her dad think? What would Sokka think? It wasn't like Sokka had any room to talk he had Suki now. But what was with Jet? She honestly thought he was dead, he promised her he was fine and it turns out he was; more or less. Katara made a mental note to check his wound, she could probably heal it more so than the physicians did.

Katara shook her head and walked into the kitchen, and began making breakfast for everyone. Today she went a little more extravagant due to the fact everyone was here, half an hour passed and Zuko came beside her and began helping her. They didn't say anything to one another, and they didn't even look at each other. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Katara was at the sink rinsing a place off when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist. Katara let out a girlish squeal as the pair of arms trapped her inbetween their body and the sink counter. A pair of lips were on her cheek and Jet revealed himself.

"Good morning dove." Jet said with his arms still wrapped around Katara.

Zuko had his back turned to the couple but his face turned into a scowl at them. Didn't he have any respect for the people around their little lovers fest? Zuko was startled when Jet spoke to him.

"Morning Zuko."

Zuko just nodded but he pretended not to hear the rest of Katara and Jet's conversation, but as much as he tried not to pay any attention he couldn't help but want to listen in on.

"What's his problem?" Jet asked Katara.

"He's been like this all morning, he won't talk to me either but that's not a surprise. He hates me as much as I hate him."

Zuko visibly flinched at her words, he didn't hate Katara. He got mad at her, sure but that didn't mean he hates her. They were both humans, they would fight but he didn't hate her. Zuko glanced over at Katara, she was standing in front of Jet but he was looking else over her shoulder. Katara wasn't looking at Jet either, her blue eyes were staring into his very soul. Zuko looked away quickly from her piercing gaze, he had to get out of there. All of a sudden it became hard from him to breathe. Zuko dropped what he was doing and walked out, Katara was almost done anyways. Besides, her precious Jet could help her from now on.

"Jet, I need to finish cooking." Katara said.

"Mmm, smells good. What are you making?" Jet replied.

"Just some smoked Boar-Q-Pine and Iguana Parrot eggs. Oh, and an egg custard tart for Aang. It's his favorite with some moon peaches."

"That sounds great! You are so amazing." Jet kissed her nose and Katara blushed furiously.

"Jet, what are we?"

This took Jet off guard, he thought he made it pretty obvious that they were together last night. Did she forget that they kissed in her room?

"We're together." Jet replied certainly.

Katara didn't say anything, she just bit her lip, did she even like being with Jet? Of course you do Katara, stop thinking that. She told herself. Why did it not feel right with him? She felt comfortable with him, safe even but he didn't leave her burning for more. Katara had talked with the other girls they've meet on their travels and they talked about the men who made them just beg for more; no matter what they had done. Sure, Jet was her first but did she love him? She was so infatuated with him, and she was so naive that she just went with it. But even though that kiss left her breathless last night and got her heart racing, but it just wasn't right, it was familiar.

Jet was worried, she wasn't saying anything and her face molded into confusion. "That is, if you want to be." Jet added quickly.

"I do." Katara answered.

"Good." Jet smiled and kissed Katara, but then someone clearing their throat broke them apart.

"Well, I knew Sokka had a girlfriend but I believe my daughter forgot to tell me she was seeing someone." Hakoda said with anger seeping from his words.

Katata's face was pure horror, her father just caught her and Jet kissing. She saw the vein in her father's neck began to pulse, he was pissed. Katara shot Jet a worried look but his face was surprisingly calm.

"I would like to speak with you." Hakoda said, looking directly at Jet.

"Of course sir, let's go for a walk and we can discuss matters." Jet replied. He followed Hakoda who was already leaving the kitchen.

Katara's mind was everywhere, would her father kill Jet? It was a serious possibility. The sizzling of the eggs caught Katara's attention and she went to flip them while everyone came herding into the main room.

Aang and Haru were sitting together on the floor while Katara was serving everyone. Haru and Aang were shamelessly roaming their eyes over Katara's body. Neither one of them bothered to notice the other checking out the same girl. Haru sighed and caused Aang to look over at him. Haru was staring at Katara with admiration in his eyes, Aang knew that look. That was his Katara, Aang was going to have a word wit Haru later. Until then he would just had to settle for glaring at him and hoping he got the message.

About halfway through breakfast Jet and Hakoda walked into the room.

"Hey dad, where have you been?" Sokka asked.

"I was having a talk with the young man who wanted to court my daughter." Hakoda said sternly.

"Well? What did you decide?" Sokka asked again.

"That, I hate him and he can never have my daughter." Hakoda said in dead seriousness.

An awkward silence fell over the whole group, secretly Aang and Haru were jumping for joy. Zuko smiled inwardly, he was glad Hakoda could see through the hormonal male who didn't deserve Katara. Then Hakoda let down Aang, Haru, and Zuko.

"Just kidding, I don't think I've met any boy who cares as much about her as this man right here." Hakoda said as he wrapped one arm around Zuko's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you sir, Sokka do I have your approval?" Jet asked.

"Of course you do."

"Great."

Zuko was done, he didn't want to eat anymore. He dropped his fork and pushed his plate away. Zuko got up, and walked out of the room without saying a word to anyone.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked.

Katara huffed, and she got up and followed Zuko. She was sick of his behavior.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked but yet again nobody answered.

Katara stormed after Zuko, he needed to get over his little temper tantrum. Katara stopped in her tracks, she had never seen Zuko so distressed. His face was usually calm and collected or furious. But now? She could see him without his mask on, he looked vulnerable.

Zuko took a deep breath, he knew Katara was there but he wouldn't acknowledge it. He wasn't speaking, to anyone not until he could sort out the hurricane of emotions within himself.

"Zuko." Katara said, but to her disappointment he didn't answer.

"I don't know why you won't talk to me or anyone else but I hope you come around." She said nicely. Zuko didn't answer. That was it, Katara had enough.

"Why won't you talk to me!? What is your issue!? I thought you would at least say something to me! I haven't heard your voice in five days, five days Zuko. We live together under this temple and yet you haven't said a word to me. Why? Would it kill you to try to be good company? I bet it will. You can't feel anything anymore, you don't want to. You know what? I can't stand here and rant to someone who doesn't even have the respect to talk to me." Katara ended her rant and stomped away from the firebender.

Toph emerged from underground and walked over to Zuko who was just sitting on the ground.

"I heard what she said."

Zuko didn't even respond to the blind earthbender.

"Look Zuko, I don't know why but Katara seems to zone in on you all the time. Sparky, you know Katara enforced everything you left behind for Aang?"

This seemed to perk up Zuko, he turned and looked at the girl who he had grown familiar with.

"Yeah, I know. I thought she would have just let Aang off the hook but she doubled his work for everyday you were gone since he tried to lie to her and disobey you."

Zuko was becoming more and more interested in the information that Toph was giving him, he turned his body till it was completely facing her.

"I think she missed you or something, she would talk about how you would drive her crazy and how annoying you were with all your strict training methods. She talked about you more than she realized."

Zuko smiled slightly at the thought of Katara obsessing over him while he was gone. He liked knowing he was the reason she was being driven crazy. He liked being able to get under her gorgeous caramel skin, he was the only one who could.

"You know Zuko, I think you and her have something going on. I can feel your heart beating faster every time I saw her name. You may not realize it, but I do. Her heart does it too, but you wanna know something crazy? Her heart doesn't even do a single thing when she's with Jet well, except for last night. Also, I know you were watching them you creeper."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at Toph's bluntness, his cheeks had a pink coat on them when she mentioned his heart rate picking up when she mentioned her name. He playfully nudged Toph and in return he got decked in the arm.

Back in the main room Sokka and Suki were cuddling, Haru, Teo, and The Duke were underground and Aang was sulking about Jet and Katara. He didn't even realize Jet would act that fast, he had to tell Katara how he felt before things got to serious with Jet. He had bigger things to worry about then Katara but that was the biggest thing to him. Ever since he opened his eyes he knew that they were going to be together forever. Why all of a sudden were things changing? He needed answers. He needed Toph.

"Toph." Aang called, Toph popped out of the ground.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?"

"Can I talk to you about some stuff?"

"Sure, but then go find Zuko you need to practice your firebending."

"Okay, well Jet is making me mad. I love Katara and Jet came and messed up everything!"

Toph thought about it for a minute, "It sure seems Sugar Tree has been causing a lot of problems lately. But Aang, if you love Katara you gotta let her be happy first. If it's meant to be it will be, we're all on this road of fate and we're just along for the ride. Katara will come around to you if that's how it's just supposed to be."

Aang didn't like what Toph said, of course they were suppose to be together! Shaw was wrong, Toph isn't the answer. Aang didn't say anything to Toph he just got up and went to go find Zuko.

In Katara's room, there was trouble.

"I don't see why you had to go off and chase after Zuko." Jet said.

"He's a part of the group now, and we always fight. It's my thing to make everything right." Katara explained.

"But still, Katara you're my girlfriend not his. He wants you and he'll try to take you away from me. Do you realize that?"

"That's absurd Jet! How could you think Zuko of all people could take me away from you!? He stands no chance against you!" Katara argued back.

"You mean everything to me, I love you and I don't like it when the girl I love is off chasing after a guy who's not me!"

"Do you not trust me!?" Katara yelled.

"Of course I trust you, it's him I don't trust!" Jet yelled back.

"He wouldn't do anything with me! Zuko and I hate each other, how can I not stress that enough!?"

"You can't." Jet hissed.

"Then you can just drive yourself insane." Katara said.

Jet crashed his lips on to Katara's and pulled back quickly.

"You're my girl. Not his, you're mine." Jet said.

Katara didn't know how much she liked Jet's possessiveness, she didn't belong to anyone.

"Jet, I'm yours okay. Just don't be so possessive, I am my own person."

"I know, I'm sorry Katara."

Katara kissed Jet softly, and ran her hands through the mop of brown hair, Jet let out a soft groan. Soon lips and limbs were intertwined as they stood in the middle of her room. Jet moaned her name as her hands slipped under his shirt and traced the panel's of his muscles, when doing so she came across where the rock hit him and caused him to inhale sharply.

"Jet, take off your shirt. It's time for a healing session." Katara demanded.

"I'm fine." Jet said.

"Now, or I'll freeze you and undress you myself."

Jet smirked, "Kinky."

Katara blushed, "Shut up and get on the bed."

"This might go from a healing session into something a little more fun babe." Jet said as a smile stretched across his lips.

Hours passed and evening struck, everyone was eating dinner; except Zuko who hadn't been seen after Aang's firebending practice.

"I'm going to go look for Zuko." Katara said.

"Why?" Jet asked.

"Easy Sugar Tree, Sugar Queen is the mother of the group this is what she does." Toph interrupted.

"Sugar Tree?" Jet asked.

"I give the nicknames around here and you're Sugar Tree because I call Katara Sugar Queen and your all into Katara and you lived in the trees. Bam. Sugar Tree." Toph explained.

"Erm, okay." Jet replied.

Katara walked off, she didn't even need to guess where he was she just know. Katara walked into the shadows where he held her almost a week ago. She walked to the exact room, she could hear Zuko's breathing.

"Zuko, light a flame so I know where you are."

Zuko obliged and a flame was lit, he was sitting exactly where he held her those many days ago. Katara walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. She came down on her knees and sat on her feet, she was sitting in between his legs that were pulled up against her sides, while the flame flickered with intensity.

"Zuko, why aren't you talking to anyone?"

As usual Zuko didn't answer, he couldn't find a reason as in why he just couldn't.

Katara slowly raised her hand and moved towards his left cheek, Zuko closed his eyes just like he did in Ba Sing Se. Katara placed her hand down on Zuko's scarred cheek, she ran her thumb over his cheek bone. The skin was raw and unsmooth but yet still burned like the rest of his skin.

Zuko shivered under Katara's touch, he felt ugly. That scar defined him as the banished prince of the Fire Nation, a traitor to his own people, Zuko tried to move his face away but Katara stopped him.

"Don't move away Zuko, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. That scar is a part of you and has made you who you are. Just stay still."

Zuko opened his eyes, his amber orbs met Katara's deep blue ones. Zuko parted his lips, she was so close to him. He could feel her body heat on his chest, his heart began to flutter. Soon the two were just staring deeply into the other's eyes.

"Zuko, you don't have to hide. I'm here for you whenever you need to talk." Katara whispered.

Katara was fighting with herself, part of her was screaming about Jet he wouldn't want her here alone with another guy. Especially not Zuko, he was already wary of him but Katara couldn't help feel that Zuko just needed her. There was a pull between the two, he got to her like nobody else could. He drove her crazy and over the deep end, she still hadn't forgiven him about Ba Sing Se but he was wearing her down. Katara wanted to tell him something and so she did.

"I'll kill you if you ever say I said this but, I really missed you when you were gone and I'm glad you're home." Katara said so softly that Zuko almost didn't hear it.

Zuko's heart burst at her words, he leaned his head into her hand more and gave her a small smile. He decided to admit what he had been holding back from everyone and himself.

"I missed you too."

**A/N**

Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! They really do make my day, thanks for reading today and I hope you continue! I know you guys aren't loving the whole Jet and Katara thing but it'll work out, trust me(; I hope you have lovely days and thanks again! Also, thank you to The Dark Door who caught my grammar mistake, if you guys notice anything like that please draw it to my attention!

Love,

Sunshinerose17


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed since Katara and Zuko's confessions, since then they didn't speak just subtle looks and small smiles. Jet was satisfied with Katara and Zuko not being on speaking terms but he didn't pretend not to notice the looks Zuko gave her when she wasn't looking. It was time for Jet to have a talk with Zuko.

It was sometime mid day, after Aang and Zuko had finished Aang's training when Jet decided to confront Zuko. He was standing against one of the pillars, dressed in his usual attire. Smeller Bee had stolen it back from the small army who had raided their hide out. She gave it to The Duke when she realized she wouldn't be able to keep it anymore, after Jet had came back and reunited with The Duke his items had been restored; along with his hook swords.

Zuko was walking right by Jet, he knew Jet had been there he was just choosing not to acknowledge him. He couldn't stand the guy, ever since he tried to expose him and his uncle in Ba Sing Se. Even more so now, Jet was always so smug and cocky he thought he was the Spirit's gift to the world. Always chewing on that stupid twig, where did he even find one around here anyways? Jet thought he was so great, he worked the whole room to his favor.

"A word, Zuko." Jet said as Zuko passed.

"What do I owe this honor?" Zuko replied sarcastically.

"You owe Katara this honor."

Zuko's mind scattered, did Katara convince Jet to get on even terms with him now? Was she talking about him? What was this girl going at?

"I noticed how you always seem to look at her, not innocent stares like Haru and Aang give her. You stare at her differently, I can't place my finger on what it is but I don't like it." Jet said, he was walking closer and closer to Zuko. Jet waited for Zuko to say something, but he was just staring at Jet.

Jet was the same height as Zuko, maybe a little taller so they were pretty much eye level. Jet's eyes bored into Zuko's and gave him this warning.

"If I ever see you touch Katara, talk to her or even look at her one more time then I will personally kill you."

This seemed to trigger a reaction out of Zuko, "I will continue to look at Katara, I live under the same roof as she does. It's impossible not to talk to her, she's always friendly."

"Yeah, but not to you and when she is you probably reply too friendly."

"Are you implying that I have any feelings towards Katara other than acquaintanceship?" Zuko asked, he was puffing his chest out and closing in on the space between them. He wouldn't dare let a want to be leader talk to him this way, or even treat him as if he was below him.

Jet didn't back away from Zuko, they both were inches apart from one another and were staring at each other with intentions of hate.

"I'm saying exactly what I am, how you choose to take it is all up to you." Jet replied with a smirk, he knew he was making the firebender mad; and he was loving every second of it.

"Jet, do you really think I would be interested in a peasant such as herself?" Zuko replied with the same cocky attitude that Jet naturally gave off.

Jet's blood boiled, he didn't call just Katara a peasant. She was the Chief's daughter, that had to stand for some importance in her tribe. His lips twitched in frustration, but his calm face remained.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. She's the one you can never have." Jet replied coolly.

Zuko didn't say anything, he just stood there. He didn't have a comeback but Jet was right. He never would have Katara, even if he could it's not like anyone would be okay with it.

"That's what I thought,there are three reasons you can never have her." Jet began walking in circles around Zuko.

"Number one, her family would never accept you. They would banish her for having such horrible taste. Number two, you don't deserve something as pure and beautiful as Katara." Jet stopped circling Zuko and stood in front of him, he wanted to see the reaction as he listed number three.

"Number three, Katara is mine." Jet snarled at Zuko.

Zuko's lips were pressed in a thin line, he was holding everything back but after Jet just claimed Katara he snapped.

"Katara belongs to nobody." Zuko said as he balled his hands into fists and fire formed around them.

Jet unleashed his swords from his holder behind his back and readied himself to fight Zuko. Jet crouched down and waited for Zuko to make his move. Zuko sent a ball of fire at Jet, which he quickly dodged and came at Zuko with swords freed, he was prepared to do damage. Jet swept his right sword across Zuko's torso, but Zuko jumped back at the last minute to avoid the blow. Zuko's arms came up and a fire wall was raised before him, Jet was momentarily blinded by the sudden burst of flames. Zuko jumped out from behind the flames and kicked Jet square in the chest causing Jet to fly backwards. Jet jumped back up and ran towards Zuko, Zuko charged at Jet, but at last minute Jet ran past Zuko and hooked his robe onto his swords. Jet pulled up and back causing Zuko to flip in the air and come crashing down. Jet moved to step onto Zuko's arm but Zuko rolled away, Zuko flipped back up into the air by propelling himself with his arms. While Zuko was in the air he shot a fire whip at Jet, the flames licked at Jet's feet. Jet jumped back from them and Zuko advanced towards Jet, he was shooting flames all around, the flames spread across the floor in a frenzy. Soon Jet was surrounded by orange and yellow that blazed around him.

"Zuko, what are you doing!?" Katara called out.

Just like that, all the flames were extinguished. Neither one of the boys noticed that they had gathered an audience, everyone in the temple came and were standing along the side lines. Toph let out a whistle, while everyone else just stood there in shock.

"What is the meaning of this boys?" Hakoda asked, even still he was trying to settle things.

"Just settling things." Jet answered.

Katara walked towards Jet and Zuko, they were both breathing hard and sweat was trickling down their bodies. Jet had lost his twig during the fight which brought much satisfaction to Zuko. Katara and Zuko's eyes met as she walked across the battle field towards Jet, she even almost turned her course and went to Zuko, but she didn't. Instead she walked to Jet, breaking eye contact with Zuko and began making sure he was okay.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? How's your chest?" Katara went into mother mode.

"Don't worry Katara, I'm fine. I'm fine." Jet reassured.

"Yeah well last time I heard that, you were lying on the floor dying." Katara said.

"Well I'm fine, I promise." Jet pulled Katara into his arms to where she was crushed in his chest, Jet sent a glare to Zuko who was watching them.

"Ew! Jet, you're all sweaty!" Katara shrieked as she struggled to get out of his grasp, Jet let go of his hold slightly but still kept his arms around her waist.

"I was sweaty before and you didn't even have a problem with it, that is if my memory is right." Jet said smirking.

Katara's cheeks flared with embarrassment, her eyes looked down to avoid anyone's stares. Hakoda stood there in shock, he just walked away and told himself that the young man who held his daughter didn't mean what he thought he meant. Sokka's eyes got huge and he went over there to have a word with Jet but Suki grabbed his arm and pulled him away. The Duke let out a wolf whistle, he could remember the night after Jet and Katara's first time. Jet had bragged about it for a solid week afterwards, talking about how great she was and how tight. Haru and Aang 's fury could be felt throughout the temple, Aang took off on his glider he was furious. He didn't even know Katara and Jet had slept together, or how many times. He was outraged, that was his forever girl. Not Jet's. He shouldn't even been touching her, especially not sleeping with her. Haru wanted to go over there and rip Katara from Jet's arms, but he couldn't. Jet was by far a better fighter and suitor than him. All Haru was just some peasant from the Earth Kingdom who dreamed of having the last Southern waterbender as his. Teo just rolled away, making Haru and The Duke come along. He knew how Haru felt, everyone but Katara did and seeing this would only hurt his friend. Toph just smirked, so Sugar Queen was receiving a bit of action. She was the only one who knew besides the two of them and Zuko, they weren't exactly quiet in the temple. She was surprised that Zuko hadn't asked for a room change, but he stayed there. Pissed off, but he stayed there.

"Jet. You made everyone leave." Katara said as she looked around the room.

"I didn't make everyone leave." Jet said as he glared daggers at Zuko.

"You're right, Toph and I are still here." Zuko said.

Katara moved to pull away from Jet but his arms tightened around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet asked mischievously.

"I want to make sure Zuko's not hurt."

"I'm sure he's fine, aren't you Zuko?" Jet said, his voice provoked Zuko.

"Actually, it would hurt if you checked me out. I want to make sure I'm fine." Zuko said despite Jet's glare.

Katara moved out of Jet's grasp, he wasn't going to make her stay with him but he would add a punch to Zuko.

"Katara, wait." Jet said as she turned around. Jet lowered his head to hers and kissed her deeply. He enclosed his arms around her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Katara moaned into their kiss causing Jet to smirk. He knew Zuko would feel this, he knew it would piss him off so Jet went all in. Jet bit down on Katara's lower lip earning a whimper of pleasure from her.

Toph cleared her throat and Jet pulled away from Katara.

"We are still here Sugar Tree, save that for the bedroom. Which I don't know how Sparky stands, you two are loud."

"Yeah. I know." Zuko said. He was pissed, he knew Jet had kissed Katara like that just to infuriate him and it worked.

"Shut up you two, when you guys know when things are right with someone it'll be the same exact situation." Jet said and kissed Katara again. "I'll wait for you in your room." Without another word Jet walked away from Katara but not without sending a victory look over at Zuko.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your make out session Sugar Queen but try to keep it down after you make sure Zuko is okay. Which I'm sure he is, but never the less enjoy your time." Toph said as she walked away, she knew Zuko wasn't hurt. He only did that to try to gain some leverage over Jet, the male dominance here was a struggle beyond belief.

"I'm sorry, about um Jet. He tends to forget people are around and just yeah." Katara stammered.

"I'm sure he does." Zuko replied.

"Well, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Not that I can tell."

"So, there's no reason for me to stay?" Katara said slowly.

"There is." Zuko didn't want her to leave so soon, he knew what would happen when she got back to her room.

"And that is?"

"Um, I think I have a cut on my chest." Zuko hunted his brain for an excuse to make her stay.

"I'm going to need you to take your robe off."

Zuko smirked and Katara caught it.

"For healing purposes!" She added quickly.

"Right, for healing purposes." Zuko said, the smirk stayed on his lips as he turned away from had his back to her and united his robe, he slid it off his shoulders and threw it on the ground. He could hear Katara's gasp as she saw his broad shoulders, he smirked inwardly anxious to see her face when he saw her form the front. Zuko turned around and he saw Katara's eyes sweep slowly over his body.

His body was perfect, his hip bones were easily seen and made a v formation, he had chiseled abs that were perfectly aligned; four on each side. The panels of his chest were toned and muscular, Katara drifted her eyes to his neck and collar bone. His neck was tense and his collar bone was defined, his shoulders were broad. His arms were thin but muscular, she had seen guys with bigger biceps but she personally didn't like it. Zuko's body was beyond perfection, Jet had a great body as well but not like Zuko's. She liked the pale skin over his body, she was so used to seeing Jet's tan skin.

"Impressed?" Zuko asked coolly, he knew Katara was lusting over his body.

"Erm, just where is the cut?" Katara asked.

"Oh, looks like I don't have one."

"Looks like it." Katara said.

They both just stood there in silence, Katara didn't trust herself to look at Zuko. If so she would find her self checking his body out.

"I'm going to go, um Jet is waiting for me." Katara said when she realized that she needed to escape.

"Wait, Katara." Zuko said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, have fun." Zuko said quietly.

"All right." Katara walked away from Zuko and back into her bedroom where Jet was waiting.

Katara walked in her room to find Jet would was sitting on her bed, his shirt was off and his swords laid in the floor.

"Jet, are you okay?"

"You're back." Jet smiled.

"I'll always come back to you silly." Katara reassured, she walked over to her bed and sat down beside him. Jet was staring at the ground, he didn't even look up at her when she came to sit beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't want to lose you." Jet admitted.

Katara was taken back, did he think she wanted to leave him? "Why would you think you would?"

"I lost my family to the Fire Nation, everything I love I have lost to them Katara. I lost my family, my Freedom Fighters, my home. I don't think you understand what you mean to me, at first I didn't know how I felt but I can tell you everything. All through out the days when we weren't together something would happen to me and I couldn't wait to go back to the tree house where I could tell you about it but you were never there. You drove me out of my mind, and when I saw you in Ba Sing Se I was so determined to get you back." Jet paused. "Now I have you, and it's so unreal to me I don't want to lose you again. I thought when I was laying on that floor that I was going to die, I waited until you left, for me to close my eyes because I wanted you to be the last thing I saw. I saw the pain in your eyes when you thought I was going to die and as sick as that sounds it made me kinda happy because I knew you cared about me, but it hurt me more because I finally knew it would hurt you if I died. Then I was put in prison, I would listen for tales of the avatar but every time I heard something it was all about you being his waterbender. Then the guards talked about the invasion and they spoke of this one waterbender who was like a goddess who fought with more power then the other men and that's when I knew it was you." Jet looked up at Katara's face. "I love you, more than you can realize. You're so beautiful, you're smart, funny, caring, and loving. The thoughts of you kept me going through out my time in prison. I'm so sorry I hurt you the first time. I really just was confused." Jet took Katara's hands in his. "You will never understand how much I regret it, I love you. I can't say it enough, I really do. Nobody has ever meant so much to me, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I care about you, never forget that. I love you."

Katara had tears in her eyes, Jet wasn't one for opening up and when he did it meant a lot. She never knew that he cared so much, she thought he just loved her not this whole thing.

"I love you too, Jet." Katara said.

Jet's brown eyes brightened and he kissed Katara slowly, letting all his love seep into his kiss.

"You don't know how good it is to hear those words." Jet said smiling. He kissed Katara again, he moved her down to the bed and got on top of her. Katara ran her hands over Jet's stomach when an alarming thought entered her brain; what would it feel like for her to touch Zuko like this? Katara scolded herself, she was kissing and touching the guy she loved. She shouldn't be thinking about anyone else but him like that, but the thought couldn't creep into her head. Jet began to untie Katara's robe but she stopped him. He looked at her in confusion, she never had stopped him before.

"We can tonight, I promise but we've been hiding away from everyone for the past few weeks let's go outside and enjoy everyone else's company." Katara explained.

"All right, if that makes you happy." Jet said.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"Anything for you." Jet smiled.

Jet took Katara's hand and walked into the main room where everyone was hanging out. Hakoda was talking to Sokka and Suki, Haru, Teo, and The Duke were underground according to Toph, Aang, Toph, and Zuko were sitting around and telling stories about when Zuko was "bad".

Katara went and sat down beside Suki, and Jet went to sit beside Hakoda.

"Hey Suki!"

"Katara! It's been forever!"

"It feels like it, how are you?"

"I'm great, I'm really happy." Suki said as she looked at Sokka.

"Hard to believe my brother can make anyone happy." Katara smiled.

"Oh please, you would be lost without him." Suki grinned.

"He doesn't need to know that."

"So, are you happy with Jet?" Suki asked, she had been dying to know.

"I am." Katara said.

"That was pretty unconvincing girl." Suki said.

"How do you feel when you're with my brother?" Katara asked.

"Well, it's like everything is right. When you see them you see home, without them there you can exist but not live. You crave them, every second. As much as he makes me mad I wouldn't change a thing about us, I love him. Sometimes I want to throw him off a cliff but I would miss him too much. When we were apart, my warriors would tell me I would talk about him without even knowing it. He can understand me and infuriate me like nobody else can." Suki explained.

"See, I love Jet but I don't feel like that." Katara said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love Jet and he drives me crazy but it's not like this dying passion. Sparks don't fly and he doesn't make my blood boil. Sometimes his possessive nature drives me crazy, just a little bit ago he gave this speech about how much he loved me and all this torture he went through when we weren't together. It really got to me, I care about Jet. I really do, but I don't think it's this undying love."

"Do you think he will ever propose to you?"

"It's a bit soon to be thinking that isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say so. Jet seems the type to go all in no matter what he's doing."

"You're right about that, Jet goes big every time he does something."

"Why doesn't he like Zuko?"

"I thought that was self explanatory. Zuko is the prince of the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"Oh, he can't let go?"

"I don't think Jet can, it's the same with the man who killed my mother it's something that's with us for the rest of our lives."

"I understand. Do you want some help with cooking dinner? I don't mind." Suki offered as she stood up.

"I would love some, you and Zuko are the only two who offer." Katara got up.

"Where are you off too?" Sokka asked.

"Suki and I are going to go cook dinner." Katara told her brother.

"Oh, okay." Sokka got up and kissed Suki.

Jet got up and hugged Katara and kissed her on her forehead, he looked down lovingly into her eyes. Katara was caught up in the moment when she heard Suki start to freak out about how cute her and Jet were. Katara blushed and Jet smiled, he kissed her nose then went and sat back down beside her father who was watching them with careful eyes.

Hakoda could tell Jet loved Katara, very much but he didn't know if they were exactly a match pair. Maybe lovers for a while, but certainly not meant to be but maybe that was just his father instincts coming out. Katara was his baby girl after all.

Katara and Suki walked into the kitchen and began working around, when Zuko came in.

"Hey Suki, hey Katara." Zuko greeted them.

Both girls greeted him back, Zuko looked at Katara who was looking through the cabinets after something.

"We need more vegetables, we're running out." Katara said as she pulled down some cabbage and rice.

"What are we making?" Suki asked.

"Just some simple Jook. I'm not in the mood to cook something amazing." Katara said.

"My uncle made that when we were in Ba Sing Se, it's usually made for breakfast." Zuko said.

"We are running out of food, we need more. Tomorrow I'll see if my dad can take the boys hunting." Katara said.

"I'm sure Sokka and Jet will go, Sokka brags all the time about hunting. And with Jet living in the woods I'm sure he has experience with it." Suki said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will go." Katara said sadly, she didn't want Jet to go. She would miss him, she had grown so used to him always being around.

"Will you go Zuko?" Suki asked.

"I will want to, but Aang needs to train and who knows how long they'll be gone. Aang has so much firebending to learn, and he keeps putting it off because he can't do it. He's scared of it." Zuko answered.

Katara walked over to the the pot to dump the mixture in that she had been working on, "He's scared because the first time he used firebending I was burned."

"Where did he burn you?" Zuko asked concerned.

"My hands, it was pretty bad." Katara said.

"But you're hands are fine now?" Suki asked confused.

"I'm a healer, remember? That's when I first discovered my healing powers."

Zuko lit the fire under the black pot, and Suki stirred the Jook. They all just mingled among themselves until it was time for everyone to eat.

During dinner Jet and Sokka began talking about swords.

"Hey Sokka, how about you and I spar tomorrow?" Jet offered.

"That sounds good, and maybe Zuko could join in all honesty he's better than me." Sokka replied.

"Yeah, he's good. I fought Zuko in Ba Sing Se." Jet said.

"That's right, we did fight." Zuko added.

"So what do you say Zuko, you, me, and Jet spar tomorrow?" Sokka asked.

"That sounds great." Zuko replied, it would be great for him to lay into Jet.

"Yes, it does." Jet said with his usual cocky attitude.

Night time fell and the moon illuminated the sky Katara was sneaking out of her room, the moon was close to being full it should be in a least a week. Katara could never sleep well when the moon was nearing it's full mark. Jet was asleep in her bed, he just crashed there after their time together. Katara walked out in the main room to find Zuko sitting there looking up at the stars.

"Hey." Zuko said as Katara went to sit down beside him.

"Can't sleep either?" Katara asked him.

"Some what, I've got things on my mind." Zuko replied.

"Yeah. The full moon is coming, waterbenders can't sleep when it gets near."

"Firebenders can tell what time it is by the sun." Zuko said.

"I bet that's a nice thing to have." Katara said.

"It can be."

"Why were you and Jet fighting?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"Now that surprises me." Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara got defensive.

"You're not afraid of anything, yet you won't even ask your own boyfriend why he picked a fight with me. Just doesn't make sense. It's not you."

"You don't know me!" Katara cried outraged.

"Oh, I don't? So the girl I held in my lap crying wasn't you? Because I'm starting to think so."

"Who do you think you are?" Katara hissed.

"I know I'm the person who will tell you how it is, and Jet is not right for you."

"I love him." Katara said defensively.

"Keep lying to yourself." Zuko said.

"Why must you always manage to piss me off!? You get under my skin every time!" Katara claimed, but then Suki's words came to her head "_As much as he makes me mad I wouldn't change a thing about us_".

"Nobody makes you come to me, nobody makes you talk to me, nobody makes you look at me but you do. You didn't have a problem with looking at me earlier either." Zuko pointed out.

"You weren't even hurt! You did that just to mess with me!" Katara exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe it was to piss off your stupid boyfriend. Or maybe I just did it because I knew it would make you realize Jet isn't that great."

"You're jealous."

"Jealous, what would I possibly be jealous of?"

"Jet."

"Jet? Ha! As if, he has anything I would be jealous of. Don't be ridiculous."

"Whatever Zuko."

A silence fell over them, a wave of exhaustion fell over Katara. Arguing with Zuko always made her tiered, but she wasn't about to leave.

"You know, when I couldn't sleep when I was little I would go to my mom's chambers and she would sing to me until I fell asleep." Zuko said.

"That's cute." Katara replied.

"Yeah, she always knew what to do. Haha, she loved turtle ducks more than anything. We had some in the garden and she would go feed them throughout the day."

"My mom, she was gentle like that but she wouldn't give up. She never stopped fighting for everyone, she really let herself go when it came to defending others."

"Sounds like our moms would have gotten together well." Zuko said.

"She would have liked you, you know? She would like the way you never give up." Katara confessed.

"She would like Jet too."

"Maybe she would." Katara contemplated.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"Jet's too cocky for her, she even had to straighten out my dad."

"I don't find that hard to believe." Zuko laughed.

Soon Katara and Zuko were laughing together.

"I've missed this." Katara admitted.

"Haha, what staying up late with each other?"

"Yeah, I can actually just talk to you."

"What, you can't talk to Jet?" Zuko teased.

"I can, but it's not the same, he just. I don't know. He's great, don't get me wrong but it's Jet's way. Sometimes I wonder if he really listens to me, I know he cares about me but I wonder if he cares about the naive girl he met in the tree house or the girl I am now."

"You aren't the girl I saved from the pirates." Zuko smirked as he said it.

"That was horrible, you baited me with my own mother's necklace.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was different then." Zuko said.

"It's okay, I've forgiven you."

"Have you really?"

"For that? Yes. For Ba Sing Se, I'm working on it." Katara said smiling.

"You'll never let that go will you?" Zuko said sadly.

"You really hurt me." Katara confessed.

Zuko looked at Katara, she was looking down. He pulled her face towards him gently, "I never meant to Katara, if I could go back and do again I never would have sided with Azula. But that's what I needed, you don't understand it and I get that. But doing that made me realize I wasn't meant to be there, I was meant to be here with Aang, Toph, Sokka, and you."

"I understand, about wanting to be accepted." Katara offered.

"I'm glad." Zuko said as he got up.

Katara got up and just looked at him.

"It's getting late, you might want to go back to bed before Jet wakes up." Zuko said quietly.

"You may want to go back to bed before the sun wakes you up."Katara joked.

Zuko just stared at Katara and began walking towards her, Katara closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Katara pressed herself closer to him, Jet was never as warm as Zuko. Jet and Katara never had these types of hugs either, they just kissed every time they had to show affection. Katara felt Zuko tighten his arms around her and in response she pushed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around him tighter. She took a deep breath and his familiar scent ran through her body.

Zuko smiled as he felt Katara tighten her hold around him, her lilac smell was still as strong as ever. He could feel every inch of her body, he loved it. He never hugged Mai like this, frankly he never hugged anyone like this. Katara was just different, she brought out his emotional side. He felt Katara began to loosen her grip, but he only squeezed her small waist, she quickly tightened her hold again; tighter than before it seemed. They had been like this for a few more minutes when Zuko realized how late it was, Katara needed her beauty sleep. He would give anything just to continue holding her like this but he knew that they both needed to go before someone caught them.

"Good night Katara." Zuko whispered as he slowly let go of her, her arms dropped from his neck.

Katara stared up into Zuko's golden eyes, "Good night Zuko." Katara said as she turned and walked back into the room where he boyfriend still laid fast asleep. She felt guilty, she left her room and went into another man's arms. She felt horrible, she had to make it up to him. He couldn't know, but she was supposed to love Jet. Katara's mind was going crazy, Zuko, Jet, Zuko, Jet, Zuko, Jet but as she faded into unconsciousness her mind settled on Zuko.

**A/N**

Hello lovies! Lots of drama going on(: Someone has brought it to my attention that Appa hasn't been seen yet, and for that fact neither has momo but they will be around soon! Plus an explanation about where they have been, I have it all planned out. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Somewhat of a long chapter but I just couldn't stop once I started! Thank you for reading, and let me know what you guys think. Thanks again.

Love,

Sunshinerose17


	10. Chapter 10

Katara woke up and a warm arm was wrapped around her waist, with her eyes still closed she inhaled the scent a peppermint but woodsy smell entered her system; Jet. She opened her eyes, Jet's chestnut eyes were staring back at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Katara ask groggily.

"A while, you look so beautiful when you sleep."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Do you remember when we first met?"

"I do, and I recall you recreating it when you first arrived here."

"That, I did." Jet smirked.

"I thought it was very sweet." Katara smiled.

"I'm glad." Jet smiled, he kissed Katara sweetly. His hands roamed against her body, she was just in her bindings. Jet started to play with Katara's bindings around her chest. He unwrapped the first layer and continued to take them off.

"I take it we will be late to breakfast?" Katara asked.

"I would say so." Jet smirked.

Toph woke up earlier than usual, she heard someone running around the temple. Zuko was up but he wasn't doing it, it was someone else. She got up and followed her feet to whoever it was.

"Twinkle Toes, what are you doing up this early?" Toph said.

Aang jumped, he didn't even hear Toph come up on him. He sighed, "Hey Toph."

"What's eating at ya?" Toph asked as she popped a squat down beside him.

"It's Katara, how am I supposed to save the world when I can't even save myself?" Aang took a deep breath "I can't let go of her, and everything is screaming at me too but I just can't. She means so much to me, I know she's Jet's girl I knew she would be when we first met him. Now Haru likes her, and I don't know what's going on between her and Zuko."

Toph took a deep breath, she knew everything that was happening between Katara and Zuko, each time one of them touched the other their hearts exploded. Last night, when they hugged Toph couldn't go to sleep until hours after they did, even in their sleep their hearts were still pounding. She knew about how Zuko held Katara, and she knew about how Jet was jealous of Zuko.

"Twinkle Toes, she's taken and I have a feeling it'll stay that way." Toph confessed.

"She doesn't even know how I feel."

"Maybe it's best she doesn't, Jet knows and he doesn't like it. I know you're the avatar and all but Jet is in love with Katara."

"I'm in love with Katara too!" Aang yelled.

"Aang! I never said you weren't but obviously Katara loves Jet too! I over heard Jet and Hakoda talking, he asked for her hand."

"Wait. Jet's going to propose to Katara?" Aang said quietly.

Toph only nodded, this can't be happening Aang thought. Katara was his, not Jet's. He was running out of time, he had to do something. He couldn't let Katara marry Jet, that just wasn't supposed to happen. It couldn't happen. It can't be.

"I need to talk to Katara." Aang said.

"Twinkle Toes, listen to me. Katara is with Jet, not anyone else. Jet won't let anyone else get close to even taking her away from him. You saw the fight Jet and Zuko got in yesterday."

"You think that was because of Katara?"

Toph wondered to herself how oblivious everyone is, it was pretty obvious that Katara is Jet's obsession. That no matter what he will fight for her, and the Zuko is more than willing to fight back. It was know secret they had a past conflict but now it's intensified. It would only make sense that they were fighting over Katara, Zuko didn't like Jet, Jet didn't like Zuko. And one of them had what the other wanted; Katara.

"I know it was because of Katara."

"That's crazy, Zuko and Katara hate each other." Aang replied.

"Do you really think they hate each other?" Toph said quietly.

_No_. The sound whispered in the back of his mind. Of course they didn't, she would disappear and then Zuko would find her. Zuko would walk off mad, and Katara would go find him then Zuko returned calm. Katara reinforced Zuko's training while he was away, it all made sense now. Zuko and Katara, Katara and Zuko.

"If they don't hate each other, why does Katara and Zuko fight all the time?" Aang asked.

"She's probably still mad about something Zuko did. More than likely it's what happened in Ba Sing Se."

"I knew something was going on when I walked down there, Zuko was just staring at her. They jumped away from one another like they had been caught in the act."

"Aang, let her go." Toph said as she got up. She never used his name, not unless it was totally serious. She walked away from him and went to find Zuko. Zuko was meditating, and failing if you asked her. She could his frustrated grunts and the shifting of his weight ever few minutes.

"Don't kill yourself Sparky." Toph said sarcastically.

"Not now Toph, I'm trying to concentrate." Zuko replied.

"Well you're failing at it."

"Geez, tell me something I don't know." Sarcasm and irritation dripped off his words.

"Easy Sparky, I just came to talk."

"Well talk away."

"Sparky, you need to chill out. Do I need to go get Katara to drench you in ice cold water?"

"No, you don't need to get Katara. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so what's on your mind?" Toph asked, seriously she was going to have to start charging people for her services.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Really, spit it out. You have nobody else to talk to like me."

"Yeah, I do."

"Katara doesn't count, you can't talk to Katara about her."

Zuko went wide eyed, he couldn't believe Toph knew. Was he making it that obvious? What did she know? It's not like he didn't feel guilty, Mai loved him and yet he hardly ever thought about her. Especially what happened at the prison, she turned against Azula for him and now he was turning against her for Katara.

"Yes Sparky, I know everything. The sneaking around, the hugging, the crying, I can see through the Earth. I know. Don't worry I won't say anything but you need to let it out."

"I just. Don't know. Anymore." Zuko said as his words staggered.

"Talk to me."

"Just, it's Katara but you already know that. I don't understand anymore. I really don't. One minute she's talking and laughing with me, the next we're holding each other, then she's off having sex with Jet."

"Well of course she's having sex with Jet, that is her boyfriend."

"If that's her boyfriend then why is she always coming into my arms? She doesn't make sense! She claims she loves Jet but why don't I believe it?"

"One, you don't need to believe it. I'm with you, I don't think she does. I don't think she knows what she wants, I don't know anything that happened between you two to make her so mad at you."

"I hurt her." Zuko confessed.

"How?"

"When we were done there we talked about loosing our mothers and she touched my scar then she offered to heal it but then Aang and my uncle came in. Katara left with Aang, later on Azula was fighting Aang and Katara, I ran out and then instead of joining Katara I joined Azula and attacked Katara."

"So, you betrayed her trust. That's why she was so closed off the days after that, she wouldn't talk to anyone."

"If I could go back and redo everything I would have."

"I don't know what to tell you Sparky, you have to listen to your heart. Things will work out. Speaking of Katara, here comes her and Jet. They are in the main room, let's go."

Zuko and Toph walked into the main room where everyone was gathered around talking. Aang was talking to Teo about some flying skills, The Duke and Jet were recalling their old days. Haru and Katara were talking about some memories and Hakoda and Sokka were telling lame jokes to Suki.

"Good morning lovely people!" Toph called out to the group, they all just stared at her. Toph was never in a good mood this early.

"Good morning Toph, how are you feeling?" Katara asked gently, she noticed Zuko standing beside Toph but she wouldn't look at him. If she did that feeling off fluttering in her stomach would start again, like it always did.

"Just fine." Toph said with a smile.

Soon the temple began to shake, rocks were falling. A huge boulder was heading straight for Katara and Zuko ran at her, he knocked her out of the way just in time. They were rolling across the ground with Katara underneath Zuko. Katara had her back pressed into Zuko's muscular chest.

"What do you think your doing?!" Katara asked Zuko.

"Saving your life." Zuko snapped back.

"Well I'm fine, life saved. You can get off of me now." Katara said as she struggled in Zuko's grip.

Zuko whispered so lowly in her ear that nobody else could hear it, "You didn't say that last night."

Zuko's warm breath tickled her ear and neck causing a blush spread across Katara's cheeks. She jumped up and ran into Jet's waiting arms, Jet took her into his arms and crushed Katara against his chest. He kissed Katara's neck possessively and glared at Zuko, Jet was claiming his territory. He didn't like how Zuko touched Katara, more so he didn't like the blush on Katara's cheeks.

"What's going on?" Aang hollered.

"I don't know!" Toph hollered back.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka called.

Zuko ran out to see, and standing on one of the war ships was Azula. How did she find him? He had to get everyone out of here.

"I'm going to go get Appa and Momo!" Aang yelled and took off.

Toph started doing some earthbending, pillars were falling and the walls were caving in. Haru ran up to her side and began helping her hold the walls up, soon the were encaved. Toph blew out the whole and made a tunnel in the wall.

"We need to go, now!" Toph shouted.

Aang returned with Appa and tried to pull into the tunnel but try as he might Appa resisted going into the tunnel.

"Appa won't go guys!"

"Well you're going to have to make him Twinkle Toes!"

"Appa doesn't like tunnels, he won't go in one!"

"You're going to have to fly out, Appa won't hold us all. Teo, The Duke, Haru, and I will go into the tunnel and escape." Hakoda said.

"No, I won't let the Fire Nation separate our family again." Katara said as she walked up to her father.

"Go, I love you. We don't have time." Hakoda said as he embraced his daughter. Sokka walked up to his dad and hugged him and they exchanged goodbyes. Hakoda and the others disappeared into the tunnel.

"Get on guys, hurry!" Aang shouted.

Everyone piled onto the six legged sky bison, Suki and Sokka sat towards the front near Aang, Toph was sitting on the side beside Jet and Katara.

"Zuko! Get on!" Katara yelled.

"This is a family call Katara, I have to take care of this." Zuko said as he ran out.

"Yip yip!" Aang shouted to Appa.

Soon everyone was life in the air, the temple was being destroyed in front of their very eyes. Rocks were flying, and flames were everywhere. Outside there were at least ten war ships, Azula was standing on the ledge. The wind was pushing her clothes back and her hair was waving in the wind. She had a deadly smirk spread across her lips as Zuko came into view. Azula shot fire at Zuko, he dodged it but a pillar came down in front of him. He ran across it and jumped into the air, he shot his own orange flames back at Azula. Zuko started going down, and he faded into the clouds. Azula's devilish laugh could be heard everywhere, it echoed but then an air ship rose and Zuko was standing on it, he took a running start and jumped over to the war ship Azula was standing on. Zuko had a rough landing, he stumbled a bit but got up, Azula came charging towards him with blue fire around her hands, both began bending and dodging. Zuko's right fist balled and fire molded itself around it, Azula's blue fire composed itself around her left one, their fires met head on as both of them swung. They were both knocked backwards and off the ship due to the explosion. Zuko was falling hard and fast.

"Aang, fly under Zuko!" Katara yelled.

Aang steered Appa down and quickly veered up underneath Zuko. Katara stood and stretched her arms out to grasp Zuko's, Zuko saw and reached his arms out to Katara. Katara caught him and pulled him down with her. They both scrambled back up to see what happened to Azula, she was still free falling.

"She's not going to make it." Zuko said.

Despite Zuko's thoughts Azula shot fire out and launched herself onto a temple wall. She pulled out a dagger and placed it into the wall, the dagger cut through the stone and brought Azula screeching to a halt. Her usually perfectly done hair was now lose and was a wild mane that framed her face.

"Of course she did." Zuko said, a hint of disappointment flooded his voice.

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder in a comforting manner but Jet coughed, Zuko and Katara looked at him. Jet gave Katara a stern look and she took her hand off of Zuko's shoulder then moved to Jet's side. Jet wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Zuko just glared at him, Katara sent Zuko an apologetic look but there was nothing she could do.

"Where do we go now?" Aang asked the group.

"Ember Island, we used to go there all the time as kids but we haven't been since my mother left." Zuko offered.

"Where is it?"

"It's located in the outer islands of the Fire Nation, some say that's where Avatar Roku's wife stayed after he died."

"I think I know where you're talking about, just let me know when we are getting close." Aang said.

"All right."

Hours passed and soon mostly everyone was asleep except for Katara, Aang, and Zuko."

"Aang, let me steer for a while. You've been doing it all day, I can get us there." Zuko told Aang.

"Thanks Zuko, I would appreciate it." Aang said.

Zuko carefully maneuvered himself off the saddle and to the reins, Aang carefully handed them over to Zuko. Aang crawled up to the saddle to see everyone who was passed out. Sokka and Suki were cuddled up together near the front of the saddle, Toph was sleeping sitting up, she looked so uncomfortable. Aang walked over to her and carefully put her head in his lap, and stretched her body out to where she was lying down. Aang didn't notice it before, but Toph was actually quite pretty. She would be something special by the time she matured, her high pinched nose and high cheek bones were some of her best features. Aang didn't realize he was staring until Katara said something.

"She sure is pretty, isn't she?" Katara said softly. She was laying down beside Jet who had his arm draped over her waist and his head was resting over her shoulder.

"Yeah. She is." Aang gulped. He was mad but hurt, he had to watch Jet and Katara cuddle and couldn't do a thing about it.

"If only she could see that, some girls in Ba Sing Se made fun of her. I could tell it really got to her." Katara confessed.

"They shouldn't have, Toph could have kicked their butts."

"Oh believe me, she did. Along with my help of course." Katara said smiling slightly.

Aang got quiet, he had to tell Katara how he felt now or he would never have another chance.

"Katara, I need to tell you something."

Katara shivered because of the cold air, she scooted closer to Jet. He involuntary sighed and tightened his hold on her waist. "What is it Aang?"

"Wow, this is stupid. Never mind." Aang realized when he saw how Jet held Katara, and him himself had a sleeping Toph in his lap.

"Aang, tell me." Katara urged.

"It can wait." Aang said.

"Well, okay if that's what you want." Katara said quietly.

"Yeah, that is. Go to sleep Katara." Aang said.

"All right, you go to sleep too. And tell Zuko I said to get some rest."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." Within minutes Katara was fast asleep.

"Katara said get some rest, Zuko." Aang said.

"I'll rest when I need to, go to sleep Aang." Zuko replied.

"Thanks, for everything you're doing." Aang said quietly, his voice was so faint that Zuko almost just mistaken it for a gentle breeze.

"Anytime, now get some rest. I'm serious. Now." Zuko said strictly to the young airbender who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They all held the weight of the world, someone had to save it and it was Aang. He was only a twelve year old kid, but how could Zuko say anything? He was only a sixteen year old teenager, they were a group of kids trying to save the world. They had probably seen more than most teenagers out there right now. They had been to every nation in the world, but yet they were all still running. Zuko looked over his shoulder at the group, when asleep they all look so young and innocent. They looked like the war had never happened, that their hearts were spotless and totally full of love. The war had stripped them from their childhood, stole their laughter, and demolished their families. All because of his grandfather's greed, Zuko couldn't help but feel it was his fault. The same blood coursed through his veins as his father's, and his father's father. He was no less of a monster than they were.

Stop. Zuko thought to himself, you're different now. You're going to change things. He had to change things, he had to take control of the Fire Nation. He had to restore the balance along beside Aang's side. How was a sixteen year old boy going to earn a nation's trust and restore the Fire Nation's honor? Zuko let out a frustrated sigh, things had become so complicated since he was younger.

They were flying for a few more hours when the islands came into view, Appa let out a low growl in response. Appa was exhausted, he had been flying for hours.

"It's okay, we'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." Zuko reassured.

"Well isn't that great." A sarcastic voice said from behind Zuko.

Zuko jumped, he thought he was the only one awake at this hour. He turned around and saw everyone's eyes were closed. Zuko shook his head, maybe he was hearing things.

"It's rude not to reply." A feminine voice said.

Zuko whipped his head around so fast that his ebony hair flipped around him. His eyes scanned the saddle, yet everyone was still laying exactly where they where. Zuko turned back around slowly and focused on the sky. Maybe he was going insane, hopefully it was just exhaustion. A warm breath caressed his neck, a pair of smooth arms wrapped around the back of his waist, and a pair of legs were pressed against his sides. Zuko jumped at the sudden skin that made contact with his.

"You're manners could use some work fire twit." Katara said softly.

Zuko drew in her scent, the comforting smell he had grown so accustomed to engulfed him. Zuko leaned back into her chest and just relaxed.

"You should be asleep." His rough voice said.

Katara didn't respond, she just placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't really know what she was doing but she was just going with what felt right. Jet was still asleep, thankfully he was a heavy sleeper. If he woke up she would be really screwed, that would just lead to another fight about Zuko. Jet's jealousy issues were getting out of control, he was becoming more and more possessive as the days went on.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Zuko asked.

"Just woke up. Why aren't you asleep?" Katara asked in return.

"Aang needed his rest, besides this is my old home we're going to."

"Is that it down there?"

"Yeah, hold on tight we're going down." Zuko said with a smirk.

Katara tightened her hold onto Zuko's warm body. The heat he gave out was soothing, she couldn't help but lean closer. That's one of the things she liked about Zuko, he was always so warm. Maybe it was a firebender thing but she loved it. Zuko was warm enough to supply heat for more than just himself, while Jet just had the heat for just his body.

Appa began descending downwards to the island that was just below them. Zuko led him down gently, he didn't want to wake the others. Zuko felt Katara's hold on him tighten each time they went down, he couldn't help but smile at this. He raised his body temperature when he felt Katara shiver.

Soon Appa landed on the soft sand that coated the beach, surprisingly nobody stirred as they landed. Momo woke up, his bright green eyes in took his new surroundings. Momo purred in satisfaction at the new found beach, he jumped off of Appa and began exploring his new surroundings.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Zuko asked.

"It's late, you should be asleep. Besides, Jet won't be too pleased."

"Since when have you ever listened to anyone?" Zuko asked as he jumped down from Appa.

"I don't." Katara said stubbornly as she jumped down.

"I didn't think so. Come on, this way." Zuko said as he led the way.

Zuko took them down across the beach, the water lapped on to the wet sand. The moonlight sparkled across the water, and the stars twinkled above. The Toucan-Puffins were sleeping in their nests on the rocks, and lightening bugs were brightening up the shore. The wind lightly ruffled the plants, causing them to sway back and forth.

"It's beautiful here." Katara said as they walked down the beach.

"It is, we used to come here all the time when I was little." Zuko said.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said sharply. He hated talking about this place, and even more so hated being here. So much had changed since the last time he was there with Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. Before he had his father's love and acceptance, and now he had neither. All he cared about now was his uncle's forgiveness.

"That's fine that you don't want to talk about, but know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." Katara said.

Zuko stopped walking and sat down in the sand, he just looked out into the ocean. He could only see what the moonlight touched, the rest blended into the darkness. Katara sat down beside him, she felt more at home near the ocean. She looked up into the sky and saw Yue high in the sky. She chuckled catching Zuko's attention.

"Something funny?" He asked skeptically.

"I was just reminiscing. It's actually pretty sad but I was laughing at the irony." Katara answered honestly.

"Tell me." Zuko replied intrigued.

"Well, it was when we were in the Northern Water Tribe, their princess became the moon you know?"

"I heard rumors of such, but wasn't positive what happened. I was preoccupied." Zuko struggled to get out.

"That was the night of our first real fight, I swore then and there after you stole Aang that I would never hate anyone more than you. I would never forgive you for anything, and then in Ba Sine Se what you did brought up those feelings again but now I find myself forgiving you more and more each day." Katara said with a small smile.

"I'm glad, but I really don't deserve your forgiveness." Zuko said looking down.

"You may not, but you'll get it anyways." Katara said just looking at Zuko.

"I didn't deserve Aang letting me back into the group, I don't deserve your brother's trust, and I certainly don't deserve Toph's fondness. The only person who treats me like I should be treated is Jet."

"Jet has no right, he's just jealous." Katara admitted.

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know if it's best for me to tell you." Katara said.

"It's because of you, isn't it?" Zuko asked sadly.

Katara only nodded her head, Zuko wondered what Jet possibly could have said to her about him. Katara wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or take orders from anybody but yet Jet had this control over here that Zuko couldn't understand.

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

"Do what?" Katara asked.

"He's so controlling over you, you let him be possessive over you. I've seen it."

"I've called him out on it before and he knows I don't like it. He hardly ever does it anymore." Katara said, she knew she was lying but after that confession Jet made to her about being afraid to lose her she didn't have the heart to fight with him about it anymore. He already had lost so much, and now he was terrified of loosing her too.

"Katara, I'm not blind I can see perfectly well that he does have a controlling attitude over you. Why do you let him?" Zuko persisted, he knew he was treading in dangerous waters.

"I can defend myself Zuko, and I don't see why it's any of your business actually." Katara snapped.

"You can, so why aren't you?" Zuko continued, he knew she was getting pissed but he couldn't stop himself from asking. He had to know what it was, Jet had said something to her, or perhaps even done something to her to make her submit to it.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Katara said, she got up and glared at Zuko. "My relationship with Jet is none of your concern, I don't question your relationship with Mai."

Zuko's face paled, how did she know about Mai? He never mentioned her before, well at least not to Katara. "How do you know about Mai?"

"So you don't deny it, Sokka told me about how she totally saved you guys because of her love for you."

"Mai and I are over Katara." Zuko confirmed.

"Why would that matter to me? Do you really think I care if you and Mai are together? I mean honestly, I have a boyfriend why it concern me if you and that bleak knife throwing freak are dating? It doesn't even bother me actually." Katara yelled.

"Then you wouldn't care if I told you all the details about our first time together?" Zuko asked, he was taking a big risk but he wanted to know her reaction.

Katara's face reddened, _how **dare** he tell her about that_! "I don't want to know about that Zuko!" Katara said. She threw her arms in the air and a wave's size increased by at least ten feet. "I don't care. I don't want to know about how bad that dull emotionless cranky Fire Nation brat is in bed and I don't even want to hear her name ever again!" The wave was growing in size and coming towards shore rapidly.

"Mai." Zuko said smugly, he knew she was jealous either she was going to admit it to herself or not. He knew.

Katara's anger peaked, and then next thing she knew a colossal wave came crashing into the shore and drenching both her and Zuko. Katara quickly bended the water out of her clothes and dumped it onto Zuko. Without another word to him she stormed off down the beach and back to Appa. She laid down beside Jet and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. She was so mad that she couldn't even sleep. So Katara just laid there and thought about everything that happened.

Zuko stayed on the beach, he lit a fire and tried to dry his clothes off but with no luck they stayed wet. He shouldn't have pushed her that far, but he couldn't help it. Their conversations always ended up in silence or fighting. He didn't even know how he felt anymore, one minute he couldn't get enough of her the next he couldn't stand her.

"Agni! Why does the universe hate me!?" Zuko yelled.

"Because you make it hate you." Katara replied, she was standing not too far away from him but she kept her distance.

"I thought you went back to sleep." Zuko said startled.

"It didn't work out to my favor." Katara said with sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you too far." Zuko apologized.

"You did, but I may have went a little crazy. Sorry about your clothes, here let me." Katara said. She walked over to him and bended the liquid out of his red and gold robe, she then sent it into the ocean.

"Thank you." Zuko replied softly.

"You're welcome." Katara said, she sat down on the sand and motioned for Zuko to come and sit beside her.

Zuko laid down beside her and just stared up into the stars, he wanted to tell her everything that he kept bottled up inside him but he wasn't one to talk about his feelings. He wanted to tell her how he was worried about what would happen and how he didn't think he was ready for what might happen but the words seemed to get caught in his throat.

Katara could sense the conflict with in himself, she laid down beside him and just looked at him. His arms were crossed and his long legs were stretched out in front of him. His strong jaw and high cheek bones seemed to have more depth in the moonlight, his onyx hair fell down beside his face except for one strand that fell in between his eyes. He was staring up into space with such force she thought the sky would explode.

Katara moved over to lay on her side where she was facing him, she placed her hand slowly on top of the one he left exposed on his chest. Her touch startled him, it sent electricity flowing through his body. He turned and looked at her, with his eyes he just told her thank you. All Katara did was smile tenderly in response. Zuko opened his fingers, her fingers fell into the open gaps, with his arms still crossed he interlaced their fingers together.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, during that time Katara seemed to have fallen asleep. Zuko looked over at her, she shivered slightly. Not once had she said anything but she left her hand interlocked with his. Zuko shifted his body over and laid on his side where he faced her. He let go of her hand and gently placed it on his chest. He then reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist and carefully pulled her close to him. She involuntary moved closer to him, she moved her legs so they were intertwined with his. Zuko placed his head on top of hers, they molded together into a perfect fit. As the waves crashed onto the beach Zuko let himself feel at ease then slip into a blissful sleep.

**A/N**

**Hello lovely people!(: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for the reviews and support, keep it coming in! I know my chapters were short in the beginning but I'm finding myself write more with each chapter. I really appreciate all your views, don't forget I am on Tumblr and I do post updates there with a link to the story. Thank you all for the constant reading and have a great day!(: Also a special thanks to my recent reviewers who gave are enjoying it! Thanks3  
**

**Love,**

**Sunshinerose17. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Katara woke up with a warm arm wrapped around her, and nimble fingers knotted in her hair. She felt the warmth soak deep into her skin, and the essence of burning wood fill her being. She let out a satisfied sigh as she opened her eyes, but instead of the chocolate brown eyes that she usually woke up to, a pair of honey eyes stared back at her.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked. When did they end up here? Where was everyone else? That's when the memories came crashing back into her mind. Zuko and her were on the beach last night, alone. She knew he was hurting so she tried to comfort him but she fell asleep. Oh spirits, what is Jet going to say?

"I'm-I'm sorry." Zuko said as he ripped his arm away from her waist, and detangled his fingers from her soft waves. He had been awake since the sun rose, which wasn't that long ago. He was sure everyone was still asleep, but he knew as soon as Katara woke up this little piece of paradise. He found that he wouldn't do this with anyone else, Mai didn't have this cool touch that Zuko found in Katara. He enjoyed it last night, more so than he would ever admit.

"We don't tell anyone about this." Katara said. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep with Zuko. She slept in another man's arms, but the worst part she liked it better than sleeping with Jet. Jet would be so pissed. He would try to kill Zuko, she knew it. This is what Jet does, she didn't know what came over her last night. She had Jet, and she knew that but yet she found herself always running back to the stupid firebender that laid only a few feet away.

Zuko got up and offered his hand to Katara who was still laying on the ground, she placed her small tan hand in his larger pale one. He pulled her up to a standing position but she lost her balance causing her to fall into Zuko's chest. His arms shot out to steady her but she was already leaning against him. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him, and for a minute they were both lost in each other. But Katara looked away breaking the connection they were both fighting.

"We should go back to the others." Katara said quietly.

"You're right, let's go." Zuko replied in agreement.

They began walking back to the others in an uncomfortable silence, neither of them knew what to say. They were nearing back to Appa when they heard someone yell.

"Katara!" Jet yelled.

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled.

"Katara!" Jet and Aang began yelling.

The pair began running back to Appa, somebody could hear them then they would all be screwed.

"Chill out! Here they come! Told you they would be back." Toph huffed.

"Katara! Where have you been?!" Jet said as he ran towards her. Jet grabbed Katara by her wrist and kissed her roughly.

"Jet, stop. Jet!" Katara squirmed as Jet planted kisses on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. I thought maybe somebody captured you."

"Jet, I'm a master waterbender. I can take care of myself, I'm not that helpless girl you charmed months ago."

"Why were you with Zuko?" Jet said as he glared back at Zuko. Without realizing it Jet tightened his grip on Katara's wrist.

"Why do you assume she was with me?" Zuko asked.

"You showed up together. That's how I know." Jet snapped.

Katara was biting her lip to keep from crying out because of the pain. Soon she could feel Jet's nails break through her flesh as the argument between him and Zuko escalated.

"Just because we arrived at the same time doesn't mean we were together! But you know what? We were together. And do you want to know what we were doing?" Zuko hissed.

"Jet! Stop! You're hurting Katara!" Aang cried out, he could see the pain that was spread against Katara's face.

Jet's hand dropped from Katara's wrist, and his eyes dropped to the tan wrist that he was just holding. Katara's wrist was bruising already and blood stained her skin from where his nails had cut into her delicate flesh.

Horror struck Jet's face as he saw the damage he did to Katara. "I am so sorry Katara."

"Don't touch me again Jet." Katara said as she stormed off back the direction she came from.

Zuko saw Katara's wrist as she walked by, and he didn't like it. Anger immediately rose up in his chest. Zuko ran at Jet and lifted him by his shirt with fury in his eyes he made eye contact with Jet.

"You hurt her." Zuko growled.

"Easy Sparky, put Sugar Tree on the ground." Toph said warningly.

"Zuko, put him down." Sokka said, but he was as mad as Zuko.

"Zuko drop him, just drop him." Suki said carefully.

Aang was fuming, all he could see was Katara's hurt face, Jet's grip, the bruises, the cuts. He was shaking with anger, Aang raised his hands and shot a blast of wind towards Jet. Jet was thrown into a tree along with Zuko. Toph then intervened and shot rocks up all around them, Aang went to bend them down but Toph quickly made sure he couldn't use his hands.

"Now listen up you morons. You're going to stop attacking each other, yes. Katara is hurt but she can take care of herself. Clearly Jet feels bad about it, I saw it in his face. You all need to calm down, if Katara was seriously hurt we would all know it. I'm going to take the rocks down, but you guys are going to control yourselves. Understood?" Toph said with authority.

The boys mumered yes and okays, Toph brought down the rocks. As soon as Aang was released he ran off as fast as the wind. Toph just sighed and walked towards the huge house on the hill, she was ready to go back to sleep. Zuko was still breathing heavy and deadly intentions still in his eyes. Jet had met his glare and brought one of his own on. If looks could kill both boys would be six feet under. Zuko broke the stare then turned around, he walked off back to the beach. Jet didn't say anything, Suki, and Sokka were just staring at him. Sokka was wanting to kill Jet, he had hurt his baby sister. Sokka didn't say a word, he just turned around and left; leaving Jet and Suki alone.

"Jet, I know you didn't mean to." Suki said.

"Leave me alone." Jet grunted.

"No, I won't I think you need to talk to someone." Suki persisted.

"I don't know what came over me, I didn't even realize I still had her wrist in my grip. I was so consumed with anger that I didn't even feel her."

"Why were you angry? You know Zuko was just baiting you." Suki said carefully.

"I know he was, it was stupid to let him get to me. Nobody can compete with me, but it's real cute that the banished prince thinks he can." Jet said cockily.

"Well, it seems like your back to yourself."

"I'm going to go find her." Jet moved to walk away from Suki but she placed her hands against his chest.

"I don't think so. You just hurt her, she will probably kill you if you get close. You heard her, she said not to touch her. Give her space."

"Whatever, when your boyfriend calms down send him my way." Jet said as he walked off in the opposite direction of Suki.

Katara's wounds were healed now, but that still didn't change the way she felt. She knew it was an accident but Jet should have more control over his emotions. It was just Zuko, they didn't do anything. Didn't Jet have more respect her for her? Did he really think she was that type of girl? It was pathetic that he really thought that she would waltz off with Zuko and cheat on him. Did he really think that low of her?

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked breaking her train of thought.

"I'm fine Zuko. Just, go away. Please? I really want to be alone."

"You may want to be alone, but you don't need to be alone." Zuko retorted. He walked over and sat down beside her, the water was just at their feet. It was still early and yet drama had broken out already. Things were always so tense, maybe this is what being in a family feels like. His family was filled with secrets, and hatred that ran deep. But this family was different, there was drama because someone was hurt that they all cared about; that he cared about. Zuko looked up at Katara, her eyes were dead set on the rise and fall of the waves. Zuko had never felt so for loss of words, he didn't know if it was better to stay quiet or to say something worth value. His uncle would know what to say, or how to handle this. Agni, did he miss him. His uncle always knew what to do or what words of wisdom that could be passed on.

"I'm sorry." Katara harmonious voice said.

"For?" Zuko replied.

"Jet."

"You don't have to apologize for him, if anything I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Why on earth would you apologize?"

"I was the one who bantered him."

"He never should have reacted the way he did. He should have known that you didn't mean what you said."

"Katara, it wasn't his fault."

"Really? So it was your fault that my wrist had bruises and small cuts on it? No. It was Jet who did that so don't take the blame for it."

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Zuko said softly.

"It's fine." Katara replied.

"My uncle would know exactly how to handle this."

"You know Toph had tea with your uncle once?"

"No, I didn't. I'll have to get her to tell me about it."

"I'm sure she would be happy to. You know, my mom when I was little would tell me that I would find this guy who wasn't my prince charming." Katara confessed.

"What?" Zuko gave Katara a confused look.

"Well, she told me I wouldn't want a guy to treat me like I was some priceless object. That he would treat me like his equal, would respect my bending. The person I would want is someone who I couldn't see myself living without."

"And, is that person Jet?" He asked carefully.

"Honestly? I can't even admit that to myself. I thought I would just know."

"But, you don't know?" Zuko asked again.

"About Jet? No. I don't even have a clue." Katara answered candidly.

Zuko just nodded his head, he knew Jet wasn't right for Katara. He knew Jet would never fill Katara's needs like she needed them to be. Today proved it, his anger got the best of him. He could have seriously hurt her if Aang hadn't called him out on it. Which brought another question into Zuko's mind.

"Katara, why didn't you tell Jet he was hurting you?"

"I can handle myself. I didn't need Aang coming to my rescue, if Jet seriously had hurt me I could have stopped him." Katara snapped.

"I know you can, you don't have to prove it." Zuko answered.

"I don't think Jet knows that." Katara acknowledged.

"Then maybe you should show him that?" Zuko offered.

"That's enough talk about Jet and I." Katara closed down the subject.

Zuko didn't press his luck any further. Katara was clearly done talking about it. Jet was obviously a touchy subject for Katara. He didn't want to push her far emotionally, he knew what it was like for someone to pry into what they didn't belong in.

"I'll leave you alone." Zuko said. He began standing up but a slim, tan, hand reached out and pulled him back down.

"Stay." Katara commanded.

Zuko smiled and sat down beside her. They settled into a content silence, the only sound was the waves crashing onto the shore. Both benders became completely unaware of their surroundings and lost themselves in their thoughts.

Toph was inside the house exploring, it was huge. There were so many rooms, Toph couldn't help but want to explore it all. The floors were hardwood, and the rooms were spacious. The living room, kitchen, den, dinning room, along with some other rooms that were just there occupied the downstairs section. There was a staircase in the living room that led up to the bedrooms. Toph walked up the wooden stairs and a hallway ran across. She turned left and walked into each room, there was a library, a study, two bedrooms which both had their own bathrooms. Once she reached the end of the hall she turned around and went right. Down this part was a music room, four bedrooms which all had their own bathroom as well, and a music room.

Toph walked into one of the bedrooms that was right of the staircase. The room was large but not one of the biggest ones in the house. She simply assumed that it was one of the guest rooms. The room was also hardwood floors and had a plush rug that covered most of the area in front of the bed. Toph walked over and fell onto the bed, it was covered in a lavish silk bed spread, and at least a thousand threat count sheets. Toph moaned in happiness as the soft linens shaped her body. With it still being early, Toph decided to take a nap for a while. She had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position but when she woke up she had been laying down. She didn't give it much thought, mainly because she was exhausted. Soon all Toph say was blackness and faded from reality into her own dream world.

Sokka was practicing his movements with his space sword when Jet showed up.

"I'm not in the mood for it right now Jet."

"Let's spar. You need a way to channel out your anger at me." Jet said as he flashed his hookswords in each hand.

"You're on." Sokka hissed. He was still fuming over Katara's wrist. He wanted noting more than to go head on with the guy who hurt his sister. Sokka lunged at Jet with a storm brewing in his pale blue eyes. The clash of metal vibrated Jet and Sokka's bodies. Sokka came at Jet, his sword was heading straight for Jet's throat. Jet reacted quickly and interlocked his hook swords together around Sokka's sword, Jet's swords struggled against Sokka's force but he managed to flip Sokka over his shoulders. While Sokka was on the ground Zuko came and stood above him with his swords ready to fight. Zuko was forcing Jet further and further back from Sokka while he recovered. Jet and Zuko were more on the same level so their battle got heated quickly. Jet charged at Zuko but Sokka intercepted the blow by blocking it with his own sword. Zuko jumped up and swung at Sokka's feet. Sokka jumped up and slammed his sword down on to the one Zuko had just used against him. Jet raised his sword to come down on Sokka but Zuko's other sword shot out and caught the blow just in time. All three were shaking from the force each one was giving out. Zuko kicked Sokka in the stomach causing Sokka to release Zuko's sword. Zuko went to deliver a blow on Jet but Jet quickly weaved out of the way. All three boys were in their fighting positions and waited for someone to make the move. Jet ran at Sokka and Zuko who were standing near each other. Jet lowered his swords and hooked their fabrics onto his swords. Jet pulled his swords together sending both boys into each other. Jet jumped over them but Zuko's sword sliced Jet's leg open. Jet hissed in pain but attacked Zuko. Zuko brought his swords up in a defense position and blocked the hit just in time. Sokka came beanth Jet and knocked out his bad leg, making Jet come crashing to the ground. Sokka stood over Jet with his swords at his throat but Zuko jumped into Sokka's back making Sokka stumble and fall on top of Jet. Sokka's sword was laying beside Jet, and Zuko had both of his swords at each boy's neck.

"Do you surrender?" Zuko asked.

"I give." Sokka said with his hands held up.

"You got lucky firebender." Jet huffed.

"No, my father says that I was lucky to be born. I don't get lucky." Zuko snapped.

"Come on guys, chill. I'm hungry, let's go find some food." Sokka said placing a hand on each of them.

"You're always hungry, Sokka." Jet said with a smile.

"I know, so let's go!" Sokka chipped.

Zuko led the way into his old house, memories swarmed around him. Zuko refused to let himself be affected by them. His surroundings were familiar, he hadn't been in here since Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and him were visiting. Zuko continued walking attempting to ignore his new found environment. He led them all into the kitchen, but that's when their brains kicked in.

"We don't have any food." Zuko said.

"Yeah, I forgot that we left it all at the temple. We just have our Fire Nation clothes, weapons, and our regular clothes." Sokka said sadly.

"There's a market on the island, we can go to it?" Zuko offered.

"Maybe just Zuko and Katara should go." Sokka said.

"Why?" Jet asked.

"Zuko knows the way, and Katara has done this before." Sokka said bluntly.

"That doesn't explain why I can't go, or why Suki can't go with Zuko, or Toph for that matter."

"In all honesty, Zuko and Katara work the best together; bending wise. You and Suki don't have Fire Nation clothing. Katara could get yours and Suki's while she's out. Also, I don't think it's best for you to be around Katara yet." Sokka added.

"Maybe." Jet said, then he turned to Zuko. "Don't you dare try anything." Jet threatened.

"I'll go get Katara." Zuko said as he turned around but he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm already here, where are we going?" Katara asked. She was leaning up against the threshold of the door with her arms crossed.

"Zuko and you are going to the market to get us food, Jet Fire Nation clothes, and Suki Fire Nation clothes." Sokka said.

"Okay, let me get changed. Zuko, can you show me to a room?" Katara asked.

"Of course, this way." Zuko walked out of the room, and Katara walked right behind him.

Jet couldn't help but frown at Katara's coldness towards him. Sokka caught his frown but said nothing, he still hasn't forgiven Jet for hurting his baby sister. Sokka said nothing as he left the room. He went to go find Suki, she was the only one who could clear his mind.

Zuko and Katara walked up the stairs and turned left when they reached the hallway. He led her to one of the bedrooms and opened the door for her. Katara walked in, and released a gasp at the sight of her room. A bed was in the center with deep red and gold comforter on it. There was a canopy above it that was held up by four tall wooden poles that had engravings in it. The floor was a light brown wood that glistened. There was a large wardrobe and a huge walk in closet. Katara walked further in and there was a door that led into the bathroom. There was a black counter tops and gold sinks, the walls were a crimson color just like her room. There was a large bath tub that was the same black as the counter tops.

"Zuko, this room is beautiful." Katara said in awe.

Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, she gave him a confused look. "Come see the view."

Katara walked over with Zuko, he pulled the curtain back to reveal large wooden doors outlined in gold. Zuko opened the doors, and the view left Katara breathless. There was a balcony that stretched to the length of her room. She walked out on it, and in took her view. She could see the ocean for miles, Katara took a deep breath and let the smell of the ocean fill her. She turned and looked at Zuko who was watching her.

"This room is beautiful." She said.

"You've already said that." Zuko replied coyly.

"I meant it."

"It's the Fire Lady's room." Zuko confessed.

"Oh Zuko, I can't stay in here. This room was where your mother stayed. Besides, I'm not Fire Nation royalty. I shouldn't even be in here." Katara said as she began to play with her robes.

"I wouldn't want anyone else in this room, Katara." Zuko said.

"Thank you. I really mean it." Katara said gratefully.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, I'll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs." Zuko said as he walked out of the room.

Katara walked in and opened up the wardrobe. It was filled with deep reds, golds, and blacks; the colors of the Fire Nation. Katara ran her hands down the garments in adoration, they were the nicest things she had ever seen before. Katara closed the wooden doors and walked over to the door where her bag sat. She walked over to it and opened it up, her comb was in there, extra bindings, and her Fire Nation clothes. She took out the cherry colored clothes and spread them out over her bed. She stripped her accustomed color off her of her body and replaced it with the color of the enemy. Katara walked into the bathroom and looked at herself, the red did look good on her skin. She actually thought she looked good in red except showing that much skin made her feel uneasy. She combed her hair out and put some of it up in a bun. Katara placed her Fire Nation band around the bun to hold it in place. Katara took in her appearance everything screamed foreign except for her mother's necklace that laid at the base of her throat. Katara unclasped the necklace from around her neck and laid it on the counter. She moved her hands over and picked up her Fire Nation necklace, she played the gems on it then tied it around her neck. The only blue she wore was in the color of her eyes. Katara walked out of the bathroom, and out of her room then descended down the stairs.

Zuko was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Katara to come down when he heard her footsteps. He turned around and his breath hitched in his throat. Katara looked stunning, her bronze skin was accented by the red she wore. Zuko's eyes traveled down, the up, and back down again. He took in every detail of the way she looked, she was wearing a shirt that only had one strap on her shoulder giving Zuko the ability to look at the skin she usually kept hidden. His eyes floated down to the panels of her flat stomach, she had curves that he knew would only get better in time. Katara cleared her throat causing Zuko to look back into her eyes with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You ready to go?" Katara asked.

"Ummm, yeah. Let, let's go." Zuko stuttered.

Zuko turned around and walked to the door, he held it open for her but as she walked through he had to avert his eyes from going to her backside. Zuko cursed himself for his raging hormones, he had to keep reminding himself that she had Jet and he had Mai. But the more he thought about it the more he didn't know why he had Mai. Zuko shook his head and continued walking beside Katara. They didn't say much just commented on how the weather was. Zuko led her across the beach and over to the main part of the island, there was a good deal of people already on the beach and many were in the water. Zuko didn't pretend not to notice the males who were checking Katara out, when he was sure she couldn't see he sent them a hateful glare. Zuko placed his hand on the lower part of her back and steered her towards the market.

Katara looked at Zuko and noticed around his arm he wore a similar gold bracelet around his bicep. In fact, most everyone wore these pieces of jewelry. Katara leaned towards Zuko, she knew many men were staring at her and it made her feel very alarmed. She wasn't used to having so many eyes on her at once. The girls were glaring at her and the boys stared lustfully at her. Zuko was taking care of her, that's what mattered. Soon they were surrounded by small little shops, some had jewelry, some had clothes, some had food, and others had odds and ends. Katara immediately walked to the clothes but Zuko's arm encircled her waist and held her close.

"You don't have to keep holding me near you, I won't go anywhere." Katara said.

"I know, I'm just trying to keep up appearances." Zuko replied.

"Oh, I understand that." Katara answered.

Katara walked around and was ever so aware that Zuko's warm hand cradled her lower back. His touch made her heart race, the only one who had ever touched her was Jet. Katara walked around and picked up a dark red outfit that came up high to the neckline with gold accenting it. The skirt hung from her hips and lowered in the middle in a lighter shade of red than the top. There was a gold hoop in the middle and the lighter material came down in the middle, the rest of the skirt was a matching shade as the top.

"I think this one fit's Suki, don't you think?" Katara asked as she held it up for Zuko.

"I think she'll love whatever you get her, dear." Zuko said smiling.

Katara blushed at his words, she knew he was only faking it but she couldn't help but feel special. She moved over to the male's section of the clothes, she walked around until she found the darkest shade of red she could find. It was so dark it was almost black with a hint of red in it.

"I think this will work for Jet." Katara said as she examined the fabric. It was dark with gold and and lighter red designs on it. It was fairly plain, the whole ensemble was that dark red. There was gold buttons on it and a lighter red sash that tied it in front. It had a v neck cut that dropped to almost his mid section.

"It's fine." Zuko's tone turned cold. "I'm going to go grab some food, stay here."

"Oh, okay." Katara said but it was too late Zuko already gone. Katara walked around the store when a voice stopped her.

"Hey." A deep voice said.

Katara turned around and her eyes met a pair of brown ones, ones that were not Zuko's.

"Umm, hey." Katara said.

"You're not from around here are you?" The mystery guy asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I would recognize someone like you."

"I have a boyfriend." Katara said quickly.

"I have a broken vase."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I thought we were talking about things we are getting rid of?" The guy said smoothly.

"Well, I'm very happy with him. Sorry." Katara said as she tried to walk away from him.

"My name is Ruon-Jian. I live here, I'm rather important." Ruon-Jian said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Katara said as she tried to make another get away.

"Don't leave just yet, how about I take you out to lunch. My treat." Ruon-Jian persisted.

"Um, I don't really think that's such a good idea." Katara said.

"Come on, let's go." Ruon-Jian said, he grabbed Katara's hand.

"What do you think you're doing." Zuko said threatening.

"You again?" Ruon-Jian

"Stay away from my girl." Zuko said as he moved to Katara's side.

"This? This is your boyfriend? Oh come on you can do so much better than this loser boy." Ruon-Jian said.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend." Katara answered sternly. Katara leaned against Zuko, causing him to put his arm around her shoulders.

"You heard her, I am." Zuko replied pulling Katara in closer to him.

"What's with you? You had that pretty nobel girl and now you have this exotic beauty." Ruon-Jian said.

"Leave." Zuko demanded. "Now."

"This won't be the last time I see you." Ruon-Jian said looking at Katara. Without another word, he disappeared into the crowd.

Zuko turned and looked at Katara, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, did you get food?" She answered quickly.

"Yeah, let's go home. Stick close to me." Zuko said as he began moving forward.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and interlaced her fingers with his, the warmth from his hand tingled her palm. She was somewhat freaked out by Ruon-Jian's advances on her but Zuko came and interfered. She didn't need him to but in, she could handle it but she appreciated it.

"Thank you." Katara said as they neared what was now their home.

"No problem." Zuko replied curtly. He was still mad about Ruon-Jian's advances on her.

"How did you know him?"

"I ran into him when I was here last. He started hitting on Mai, and little to say I threw him against a wall and broke his Nana's vase."

"He mentioned that actually." Katara remembered.

"Did he now?"

"He did."

"Let's keep this encounter to ourselves okay? Jet wouldn't be too happy about it."

"Okay." Zuko replied.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. They were both tiered, and emotionally exhausted. Soon they were back at Zuko's beach home, he opened the door for her. They walked into the kitchen with the things they brought home and took them out of the basket. Sokka heard the commotion down stairs and ran down with Toph running along behind him.

"Food!" Sokka yelled as he began eating a mango.

"I'm surprised Meathead didn't go for some meat." Toph said as she chowed down on an ash banana.

"We didn't get any." Zuko said bluntly.

Sokka's half eaten mango fell to the ground and juice trickled down from his lips. He stared at Zuko, then looked at Katara and stared back at Zuko.

"What did you say?" Sokka asked slowly.

"We didn't get any." Zuko said again.

"Define didn't and any." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you and Jet should go hunting for meat. Go fishing or something." Katara said as she began putting things in the cabinets.

"Right, of course. I'll get Jet to go do that." Sokka said as he turned around and began walking away.

"Wait, send Jet and Suki in here." Katara hollered at her brother.

Sokka went upstairs and got Suki then sent her down, he walked out of their room and into the one Jet claimed, it was right across the hall from his and Suki's. Sokka told Jet about Katara wanting to see him downstairs in the kitchen and after she was done with him they would go finish.

Jet and Suki walked downstairs and met up with Katara in the kitchen.

"Suki! I got you some new clothes, you need Fire Nation clothes so here ya go. I hope you liked them." Katara said as she handed the outfit over to Suki.

"This is great Katara! Well, for Fire Nation. I really appreciate it." Suki said warmly as she hugged Katara.

"Jet, I got you some too." Katara said as she walked over to Jet.

"I'm not wearing Fire Nation clothes. I thought you would know that. And take yours off, you would look better in anything but that." Jet snapped.

"I like the way I look in this Jet, and since you teamed up with us it requires you to make sacrifices." Katara replied calmly.

"I'm not wearing the enemies colors." Jet growled.

"You are." Katara was struggling to maintain calm.

"I'm not." Jet continued to argue.

"You are if you even think about staying." Katara's temper was rising, so she began threatening.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jet said as he turned away.

"I don't have to date you." Katara snapped.

Nobody said anything, they just were watching Jet's reaction. Jet turned around with anger and pain written on his face. He just stared at Katara, and Katara stared back. She knew she had messed up but she was so mad that he was being so unreasonable.

"You don't mean that." Jet said softly.

"I do." Katara confirmed.

"We'll see." Jet said as he closed the distance between him and Katara. He pressed his lips against hers forcefully, his hands moved up to her hair and began to play with it. Katara stood motionless to his kiss, but then he bit down on her lower lip and Katara couldn't help but kiss him back. She threw her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She realized what she was doing and threw him off.

"I told you not to touch me." Katara spat.

"Your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another Katara." Jet yelled.

"Get out of my sight." Katara growled.

"Don't come to bed tonight." Jet shouted.

"I already have my own room, I wasn't planning on sharing a room with you anyways." Katara hissed.

Jet's eyes went wide, he just assumed that Katara and him would be sharing a room like Sokka and Suki were. He never even knew she was planning differently, he thought they were a team.

"Katara."

"Just go Jet." Katara said.

"But Katara." Jet tried again.

"Jet. Go. Before I do something we both don't want." Katara said softly.

Without another word Jet walked away from Katara, with pain boiling inside of him. He didn't know what it was about today but it certainly wasn't his day. He had managed to hurt the person that he loved. Today couldn't get any worse he decided, but every time he said that something always made it happen. He still didn't have the Fire Nation clothes Katara had tried to give him, he thought about going back to get them but he changed his mind. He walked up to Sokka's room and told him that he would have to go alone. Jet needed sometime to think. Jet walked into his room and looked out, his view was nothing but trees. Jet jumped off of his balcony and landed on a tree branch, he ran across them just like he had when his Freedom Fighters were together. Jet ran and ran, he had to get his emotions out.

Everyone in the kitchen didn't say anything, they all just stood there, all looking at Katara. Zuko went to move towards Katara but Suki stopped him and walked towards her. She placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and walked her out of the room leaving Toph and Zuko in there.

"The fighting today is ridiculous." Toph said.

"Yeah, I know. It's getting out of hand."

"I think it must be Sugar Tree's time of the month, he's all emotional. Usually Katara is the one who feels everything but today she's been cold." Toph said.

"Maybe so, it does take him forever to do his hair." Zuko said smugly.

"You have no room to talk Sparky. No room." Toph shot back.

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do about it?" Toph challenged.

"This." Zuko said, he flipped over to Toph and grabbed her. He held her and ran around.

"Sparky! I can't see!" Toph shouted as she bounced in Zuko's arms.

"Enjoy the ride." Zuko said.

Zuko ran all around the house with a grinning Toph in his arms, he ran up and down the stairs. He ran across the whole house then into her room where he threw her on the bed. Zuko was panting and Toph was laughing. Zuko was regaining his breath when Toph threw a rock at him. Zuko dodged it just in time but it came back to Toph and she molded it around her arm.

"Why would you do that?"

"You ran with me, you almost dying wasn't enough punishment." Toph said cockily.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go look for him. Later Sparky." Toph said as she walked out of the room.

Toph walked all over the house but Twinkle Toes was no where to be found, she walked outside. She knew Sokka was by the ocean, Suki and Katara were on the beach having a girl's talk, but there was no sign of Sugar Tree or Twinkle Toes. Toph began walking in the direction Aang had leapt off in that morning. She walked for miles but Twinkle Toes was nowhere to be seen.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled but no answer came back. "Twinkle Toes!" She called again.

"Up here Toph." Aang called out.

"In the tree, of course." Toph said.

"Don't climb up, I'll come down to you." Aang shouted as he bounced down to Toph.

"Well now I can see you Twinkle Toes."

"Congratulations, do you feel proud?" Aang snapped.

"I do." Toph snapped back.

"I'm sorry Toph."

"It's okay, you were pretty upset."

"I still am, I love her and seeing that just made me want to go into the avatar state."

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I-I can't Toph."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go into the avatar state anymore."

"Why?"

"When Azula, killed me it blocked it."

"Have you tried to go back into it?"

"Yes, I have and I failed. Just like I am now."

Toph put her hand on Aang's shoulder and put the other on his chest. "You're not a failure, you're one of the bravest people I know. You've done so much for everyone already, you mean so much to the world; to me. You almost died, you're the reason the world has hope again. You'll figure out what to let go in order to go into the avatar state again, just like you did last time. You can do this. I promise."

"Thank you." Aang said to Toph. He reached out to her and hugged her.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

"No, not until you hug me back!" Aang said.

"Noooo! I refuse, let me punch you or something." Toph argued.

"Nope, hug me." Aang replied determined.

Toph struggled for a few more minutes but she eventually gave up and hugged Aang back. If she really wanted to make him let go she could have just used her bending. She rested her head on his chest and smiled slightly. She liked this, she liked hugging. Well, she only like hugging Aang. All to soon Aang loosened his grip on Toph.

"We should head back." Toph said.

"You're right, let's go."

"You need to get your Fire Nation clothes on."

"Look who's talking, you're still in green." Aang said as he laughed.

"Let's go." Toph huffed.

Back on the beach Katara and Suki were talking, well more like Suki was talking.

"Katara, you need to talk about it." Suki said softly.

Katara did nothing, she wouldn't even look at Suki. She just watched her brother who was yelling at a fish.

"Katara, I know you're hurting."

"I don't know what I'm feeling!" Katara yelled.

Suki jumped at the harshness of Katara's words.

"I'm sorry Suki, I just don't know what to do right now." Katara confessed.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"I know he does."

"Katara, is there someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you cheating on Jet?"

"How could you ask me that Suki!? Do you really think I'm the type of girl to cheat!? I'm not a tramp." Katara yelled.

"Are you?" Suki pressed.

"No. I'm not." Katara snapped.

"Then why would you threaten to break up with Jet?"

"He hurt me this morning, he won't wear those stupid clothes that I went out and got him because he doesn't want to wear Fire Nation clothes. Besides, he knew I was going to get them for him. Also, he kissed me after I told him this morning not to touch me again." Katara pointed out.

"He's messing up, that's what boys do."

"Sokka doesn't seem to cut your or bruise you." Katara snapped.

"I know, Jet didn't mean to. He feels really bad about it."

"I know he does, but that doesn't excuse his behavior."

"I know Katara, I know. Look things will work out between you two okay?"

"And if they don't?"

"Then he's not who your supposed to be with."

"You don't like use together, do you?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"I do."

"Then no, I don't. I don't think he's right for you. He doesn't treat you like a warrior."

"Sokka didn't treat you like one either at first."

"That's right, at first but Jet still doesn't treat you as one."

"He doesn't know what I can do."

"He shouldn't have to." Suki said as she got up. "I'll met you inside to help with dinner." Suki walked away leaving Katara on the beach to drown in her thoughts, but soon Katara laid down, and let sleep take hold of her.

It was almost night fall by the time Katara woke up, the sun was setting. The way the light danced across the water was magical. Katara had never seen anything like it before. She just sat out there and admired the sun, in a way it reminded her of Zuko. It was so important, but didn't even know it; just like Zuko. She had to figure out what was going on between them, they were friends but was that it? He was right, she always came and found him. She always knew where he was and she did hold his hand last night, but that was strictly maternal instinct right? She liked having Zuko around, she liked the warmth of him, she liked his voice, she liked his will to never give up, she loved his scar. But that's what friends do right? They like you. The love your imperfections, she saw how Zuko looked at her today when Jet hurt her. He was mad, furious, and he showed the same behavior with the encounter of the other guy from the market. She liked Zuko, of course she still was careful around him because of what happened before. She couldn't help but feel easy with Zuko, like she didn't even have to try. He understood her, but drove her crazy at the same time. She knew he was starting to mean something to her, but not like Aang or Toph did. She knew he cared for her, he put her in the second best room in the whole house. _"I wouldn't want anyone else in this room, Katara."_ Those words haunted her, out of everyone else he put her in his mother's old room. The woman who meant more to him than anyone else in the world, and he let her have her room. She felt honored, Zuko didn't even put her near Jet. She figured out that the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's room were to the left of the staircase and the other rooms to the right. She knew where Zuko was staying, in the Fire Lord's room; which was right next to hers. Katara let out a frustrated sigh. He made her so mad, she hated the way he would never leave her alone, how defensive he got, how mad he would get, how he walked around like he was Agni's gift to the world. But most of all she hated how he was such a broader. He would throw fireballs at the air, scream and yell at everyone._ I can't think about this anymore._ Katara told herself. She got up and dusted off the sand from her clothes then began walking back towards the house.

The smell of cooking fish filled the air, Katara's mouth filled with saliva as the smell hit her. She was staved, she hadn't eaten all day. Katara walked into the kitchen to find everyone cooking together.

"We decided to do the cooking tonight baby sis, you've had a rough day." Sokka told her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She told her brother.

"It was Jet's idea." Sokka admitted.

"Thank you." Katara said now looking at Jet.

"You're welcome, things will be done soon." Jet replied.

Katara waited and soon dinner was done, they had fish and some of the fruit Zuko had picked out at the market. Katara ate her share then announced she was retiring for bed. A chorus of goodnights filled her ears as she began walking up the stairs. Katara opened the door to her room and collapsed on her bed, she was exhausted. Even with her long nap Katara was emotionally drained, with in seconds Katara was fast asleep.

**A/N**

**Hello dears, I'm so sorry for not updating like I usually do. My friend was in the hospital for surgery so I spent a lot of time with her there, she's doing better. She had to have back surgery, she's in a good deal of pain but I'm helping her out to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading, and be sure to review to let me know how you liked it! Thank you for your support and encouraging words! I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think!**

**Love always,**

**Sunshinerose17**


	12. Chapter 12

Katara woke up, and took a deep breath. Her emotions were a blur around her. Today was the day, the day the Fire Nation took her mother away from her. Especially with all of the drama going on right now, she didn't need this. The pain shuts down her emotions. She couldn't help but want to cry and drown herself in misery. Katara got out of bed, her whole body was screaming to curl into the comfort of her warm sheets. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her neck where her mother's necklace usually was. She had never taken off her Fire Nation necklace last night. Katara picked the blue pendant off of the the smooth ebony counter and fingered it. She ran her thumb over the carving, and let the smoothness of it caress her flesh. Memories struck her like lightning.

_It was like black snow was falling from the sky. The whole village knew the meaning behind the ash; the Fire Nation. Sokka and her were playing outside when they first saw it. Realization struck them both, she quickly ran to find her mother. But, it was too late. A man was in their tent. He was questioning her mother, Katara had never felt so scared in her life. Even though her mother reassured her that everything would be okay, deep down Katara knew it wouldn't be. Soon Katara's small feet were flying across the snow, barely even leaving any foot prints against the white surface. When she reached her father they both bolted back to the tent. With much despair, they acknowledged they hadn't reached her in time. She laid slain on the ground, with her scarlet blood splattered against her baby blue parka._

A lone tear slipped down Katara's cheek like a liquid diamond. She moved her hand to her face and brushed it away quickly. She had to hold it together day, no matter how much she wanted to lose it. Katara inhaled deeply and straightened out her clothes to the best of her ability. She combed her hair and perfected it into a fashionable bun. She put a brave face on and walked out of her room. With her head held high she walked down the stairs and began making food for everyone.

Sokka's nose smelled porridge cooking down the stairs. He let his nose lead his feet. He sniffed out the source of food to the kitchen, where Katara was standing. He knew what day it was. He knew how hard this day was for both of them, especially her. Sokka didn't saw a word, his eyes held the same hollowness that Katara's did. Wordlessly he walked over to her and just placed an arm around her. Katara looked up at him with her mask of illusion glued to her face. Sokka kissed her forehead, and gave her a little squeeze.

"I know." He said quietly.

Katara just stared at him, he knew she was in pain. Sokka withdrew his arm and just stayed out of Katara's way as she waltzed around the kitchen.

"Good morning." Zuko said as he walked into the kitchen. The wave of depression hit him hard. His eyes traveled back and forth between Katara and Sokka. They both were looking down in the dumps.

The siblings didn't reply to Zuko's greeting at first but the Sokka answered. "Good morning."

Zuko glanced at Sokka but his eyes found their way back to Katara. She looked like she was barely holding on. He wondered if it was Jet that caused the despair on her face. But his thoughts were interrupted abruptly.

"Mmm, smells good Katara." Aang said happily as he passed by the kitchen and made his way into the dinning room. Aang was especially chipper today, he couldn't help but smile. He was so sure Jet and Katara were going to break up. Almost positive. He knew Katara wouldn't be able to withstand Jet's possessive tendencies. Hope bubbled deep inside of him. He knew once Katara opened her eyes she would see that he was the only one for her.

Suki came down and wrapped her arms around Sokka's waist. She knew what today was. Sokka told her last night about it. She was glad he trusted her enough to talk about it but she hurt for him. She knew loosing a parent was never easy; but she never felt it. She never knew her parents. They just left her at Kyoshi island when she was an infant. A small frown formed on her face as she recalled when Chief Oyaji told her. He took her under his wing during her whole life. When she excelled at fighting it gave her the opportunity to fit in on the island.

"Zuko, will you finish this? Jet and I need to talk." Katara said softly.

Zuko nodded in response, he walked over to the pot and placed his hand over Katara's. Her azure eyes met his in shock, but they still held the same sadness. He didn't say a word, he didn't have to. He let her know in that one touch that he was there for her, just like she was for him. He removed his hand from hers and began stirring the porridge. The group remained oblivious to the exchange, each was in their own ordeal of emotion. Zuko watched Katara make her way out of the kitchen. She stopped at the thresh hold and looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes smoldered into hers, he was trying to break down her walls.

Katara met his gaze and raised her walls high. She could feel herself coming undone underneath Zuko's penetrating stare. Before he got the chance to tear down her shields she turned away and walked upstairs. She reached Jet's room and knocked softly on the big dark door. When she received no answer she walked in. Jet was laying on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his face slightly to see who the intruder was. A small smile formed on his lips but caution formed in his eyes as Katara neared the bed. She sat down on the other side and just looked at him.

"I'm glad you came." Jet said.

"I wasn't going to." Katara admitted.

"I'm so sorry." Jet said as he looked into her oceanic eyes.

"Don't Jet."

"No, let me tell you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never would. I can't. I don't know how to live with myself knowing that I did that to you. Then I kissed you after you told me not to touch you again. When you said that we didn't have to be together, part of me wanted to die. I love you too much for my own good. My possessive nature needs work, I know. I really do." Jet said. He sat up and took Katara's hands in his. "I would never dream of hurting you again. I can't lose you. My life is incomplete without you. When I see you with Zuko, I just want to lock you away from the world."

"Zuko is my friend Jet. I don't want this to keep going if you can't accept my friends." Katara said as she began pulling away her hands from his grasp.

Jet's hands tightened around hers. "I just said I wanted to, I won't let it get the better of me. Ever again. I know you wouldn't do anything with him. It's him I don't trust. I will apologize to him for my behavior. I can only hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me Katara." Jet said as he released his grip on her small hands.

"Jet, I will forgive you in time. Right now I just need you to calm down okay?" Katara said softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Jet asked.

Katara hesitated, but she needed something to take her mind off of her mother. "Yes." She nodded.

Jet leaned in and Katara's eyes fluttered shut. His warm lips pressed against her gently. Jet made no movements, he wanted Katara to be the one to either deepen their kiss or pull away. Her lips didn't move, but she pressed their mouths together. Jet carefully placed his hands on her sides, and she placed hers on his chest. Jet took it slowly, he began to move his mouth against hers but when she didn't respond he pulled away. Hurt filled his eyes, he turned away from her so she wouldn't see it. He should have known better than to believe she would just want to pick up where they left off. Jet got up and walked out of bed over to his wardrobe.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He told her. He listened to her footsteps come to the door. He heard the twisting of the knob and the groaning as the door was pushed open. The door was closed with a soft thud. Jet sighed as he listened to her footsteps fade away. He took his right hand and ran it through his hair. He would have to work hard to regain Katara's trust. He would have to fight for her harder than he had ever fought before. He cursed himself for having to apologize to Zuko. He didn't want to, nor would he mean it. He hated the guy with every fiber in his being. But he loved Katara with everything he had. If this meant their road to recovery then he would sacrifice everything he had.

He peered into the wardrobe, his usual clothes were to the left. He almost reached for them when a dark material caught his eyes; the clothes Katara bought him. Jet swallowed his pride and pulled out the fabrics. Jet dressed into the new clothes with a grunt. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The reflection didn't belong to him, it belonged to a man of the Fire Nation. Jet brushed his hair out and got a new twig out from his bag. When he was in the woods yesterday he collected a good deal of them. He placed it in between is lips. The twig in his mouth was the only thing that looked like him. Without another look into the mirror he walked out of his room and into the hallway.

The smell of Katara's cooking drifted upstairs and filled the halls. Jet heard a noise behind him, he turned around quickly. Behind him a small earthbender was standing with her black hair stuck up in all angles.

"Morning Sugar Tree." Toph said as she brisked past him.

Jet just stared at her as she pranced down the stairs to the food. He chuckled slightly as he watched her. The only thing that could get her up and going was food. Jet followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered except for Aang. Aang was sitting in the dinning room. Toph gave her greetings then joined the young avatar in the dinning room.

Zuko was still stirring the porridge when it finished. He alerted the others and they came in, received their food, then walked into the dinning room. Zuko sat at the head of the table with Katara on his right. Jet sat beside Katara, and Toph sat beside Jet. Aang sat to Zuko's left, Suki sat beside Aang and Sokka sat beside Suki. A silence fell over the table, Sokka was the usual one to break the ice. He seemed too down to even be excited about his food. Everyone at the table seemed to notice their disposition. Finally Toph asked what the ordeal was with the two water tribe members.

"What's wrong with you two? You guys have sadness rolling off of you." Toph asked.

Neither one of the siblings said a word. Katara stared down at her bowl which was still full. Sokka's eyes jumped around the room, trying to find somewhere to stare.

"Well?" Toph asked again harshly.

"Today is the day our mother died." Sokka admitted in a sad tone.

Toph gasped. "Oh Sokka, I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry." Toph quickly said apologetically.

Katara got up abruptly and walked out of the dinning room. She was furious that Sokka told everyone. This wasn't an easy subject for her and yet he broadcasted it at the table. Katara's walk turned into a run and she bolted out of the house and on to the beach. Still bare foot she ran, grains of sand slipped in between her toes, the sand tried to suck her within itself. Katara continued to fight it and ran, her legs were screaming at her and her breathing was hard. Her sprint slowly turned into a jog and then a walk. She was heaving, and felt light headed. Katara didn't realize how long she had been running, but she found herself on the public beach near the market.

There were some girls laying out in the sun and some boys in a match of kuai ball. She quickly recognized one of them as Ruon-Jian. Katara wanted to go back to the house but she really needed to be alone. She tried to pass the game unnoticed but it failed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey girl! Wait up!" Ruon-Jian said. He abandoned his game and ran after her. Katara groaned inwardly but turned around to face him. She placed her mask on and met his brown eyes.

"Hi, I was hoping to see you around again" Ruon-Jian said smoothly.

"I have a name, it's not girl." Katara said irritated.

"Well, then why don't you tell me it?" Ruon-Jian said unfazed to Katara's obvious disinterest.

"It's Sapphire." Katara lied.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful face." Ruon-Jian complimented her. In truth he liked her spark, but her exotic skin was so fresh he couldn't help but desire her. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt. He had no clue had that ugly, scarred, freak was able to call this beauty his. Ruon-Jian was determined to change that. "How about I take you to the market and buy you a suit aye? You're clothes are nice but not exactly appropriate for staying at the beach all day."

"Who said I would be staying at the beach all day?"

"I did. You're spending the day with me. I never got to take you out for lunch so this is how you'll make it up to me."

"What about my boyfriend?" Katara asked.

"What he won't know won't hurt him." Ruon-Jian said with a wink. "Now come on, I know where to take you."

"You don't have to buy me anything, I have my own money."

"Can't I buy an angelic face something suitable for her day? Now. Stop arguing and come with me or I'll take it as a sign of rejection."

"Maybe I want to reject you."

"If you did, you already would have. Now let's go." Ruon-Jian said as he began heading towards the market. Katara didn't mind, she was sweating heavily and a dip in the water sure would feel nice. She was sure that she didn't look beautiful. She had just ran for what felt like miles.

Ruon-Jian led her through the shops. He showed her what was in style and what was not. He showered her with compliments and helped her choose her new suit. Katara finally decided on one. It was black as night with blood red lace on it. The top tied together tightly and pushed her breast up. While the bottom was in a skirt that was accented in lace but not covered like the top. While Ruon-Jian paid for it, the shop keeper let Katara change in the bathroom.

Katara took off her clothes and placed her new suit on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had never worn anything this revealing before. She thought her Fire Nation clothes were bad, but this was awful. Almost all of her body was exposed. Katara squirmed in the new material. She didn't want to appear unappreciative of Ruon-Jian's act but this wasn't her. Katara had tried to buy the most conservative kind she saw. She concluded that the Fire Nation sure did have a revealing way to dress their bodies. Katara took a deep breath and fixed her hair. She placed her clothes in the bag the suit had came in and walked out.

Ruon-Jian turned around and saw her. She looked amazing. The dark colors brought out her bright blue eyes and soft caramel skin. He couldn't help but want to take her then, but he knew he would have to wait. He could tell she was uncomfortable. He offered to head back to the beach which she graciously accepted. She gave him her thanks for the new suit. In his mind Ruon-Jian thanked Agni for making sure he found her at the market yesterday. He knew he could add her as another one of his girls that crawled into his bed, it was only a matter of time. Katara walked ahead of him, he couldn't help but take her image in. Her waist was small but had deep curves to it. His eyes drifted lower to her hips, they were large and she had a tight bum. He could feel his hormones begin to rage. Ruon-Jian inhaled sharply, he would have to keep calm to crack her open. It would take a lot of charm and kindness, but he knew it would be fun. Besides, he was always up for a challenge.

Everyone gathered around the beach looking for where Katara was, but nobody could find her.

"Why didn't she tell me today was the day her mother died?" Jet asked Sokka.

"I don't know." Sokka answered. He was hurting too, but he managed to hide his pain better than his sister.

"Sugar Tree is long gone, I can't feel her." Toph said.

"She can't be gone." Aang said.

"She'll come back when she's ready." Suki piped in.

"She needs me." Jet shouted.

"She needs to be alone." Toph argued.

"I'm going to go find her. You guys keep trying to figure out what you think is best for her. I'm sure she'll love that." Zuko said as he followed her tracks. He knew what direction she was heading; straight into the town. He could tell the difference in her pace by how deep the sand was. She ran hard for a while but she tiered and her pace slowed greatly. Soon Zuko was on the beach. His eyes scanned the area but he didn't see her anywhere. He passed many people until he heard a voice he knew all to well.

"So, wanna get in the water?" Ruon-Jian said.

Zuko whipped around and the sight he saw stopped him in his tracks. Katara was in a Fire Nation suit and looked extremely sexy. Her long toned legs shined in the sun, and her flat stomach glistened. Her breast were pushed up and out. Zuko couldn't help but feel desire run through him. He quickly pushed the feeling out of the way and walked over to the two.

"Nope." He answered.

Ruon-Jian looked up at him. "Looks like your boyfriend decided to join the party."

"Hi Lee." Katara said she walked to Zuko.

"Hi. Zuko said, scanning for his words. He needed to figure out what to call her.

"Sapphire, did he forget your name?" Ruon-Jian accused.

"No, of course not." Katara answered. "He just prefers simplicity.

"I'm sure everything else is too complicated to understand." Ruon-Jian said.

"I'm sure I can punch you so hard in your face that you'll understand not to look at another guy's girl again." Zuko threatened.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Ruon-Jian said.

"I'm sure it would be if you keep looking at Sapphire like she's a piece of meat." Zuko growled.

"She's desirable. You know that. You can't act like you wouldn't love to have her all over you." Ruon-Jian accused.

"I already do, she's my girlfriend." Zuko hissed.

"Prove it." Ruon-Jian demanded.

"Prove what?" Sapphire asked.

"Prove your his girlfriend." Ruon-Jian said as he turned to Katara. Fury blazed in his eyes. Not for a minute did he buy that they were together. She didn't seem as into him as he was her. It was obvious Lee was protective of her, but she didn't seem so sure of him.

"Why would I have to do that?" Katara questioned.

"Because I don't believe you are." Ruon-Jian replied honestly.

"Why in spirits name would you think that?!"

"I haven't seen you two kiss, not once."

"I don't believe in public displays of affection." Katara countered.

"Whatever." Ruon-Jian said. He knew arguing with her wouldn't get her in his bed. "Fine, I believe you." Ruon-Jian turned around and walked off but not without saying his goodbyes. "I'll see you soon Sapphire, and hopefully you'll be wearing what I bought you."

Zuko turned Katara around to face him. He couldn't believe she let Ruon-Jian buy that for her. Guilt swam in her eyes, and then her sadness returned. She didn't look good. "Let's just stay here for the day. You and me. We can talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it." Katara said as she tried to raise her walls.

"I don't want you to lie to me." Zuko called her out.

"I should tell Jet." Katara said blankly.

"I should be listening to Mai." Zuko countered her attack.

"Can we get away from these people?" Katara asked as her eyes in took her surroundings. People were coming quickly down to the beach. Zuko nodded his head and lead her off away from the hustle and bustle of the growing beach. They walked together for a while on the beach. Soon the people were becoming the sizes of ants and the buildings seemed to merge together. Katara stopped walking and sat down in the sand. She placed her bag to her side as Zuko sat down next to her.

"I was young, very young. Black ash came down covering the white snow. Sokka and I were playing outside when it was happening. We both knew what the black snow meant, I ran off to find Mom while Sokka ran off to find Dad. When I reached our tent a strange man was there. He was questioning Mom. I was scared, and she told me to go find my father, that everything would be fine. But guess what? It wasn't. I ran as fast as I could out of our tent. I ran to Dad and told him there was a strange man with Mom. We both raced back to the tent but by that time it was too late. The monster had already left and there she was lying in her own pool of blood. Her flesh was burned and black, I can still smell the scent of her burning flesh." Katara said. Tears were rolling down her face as she got to the end of her story.

Zuko listened, his face turned into horror. He never thought about how they killed her mother, he just knew it happened. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have a clue where to begin. Katara was crying hard now, her tears streamed down her face like a river. Her hands cupped her face and she attempted to muffle the sounds of the torturous sobs that tore through her body. Zuko placed his arms around her and she cried and cried. He whispered soothing words in her ear. Katara mourned for the loss of her mother. When she had settled down Zuko released her.

"What was the symbol on the flag of the ships that came to the South Pole that day?" He asked.

"Sokka would know the answer to that question. I didn't see the ship." Katara confessed.

"I'll be sure to ask him." Zuko said.

"Why does it matter?"

"You'll find out if I recognize the symbol." Zuko stated. He got up and offered his hand to her. She pulled herself up without his help. He smiled, he knew she would never accept help if she didn't have to. "We need to head back, Jet's going out of his mind." Zuko said as he began leading the way back to their temporary home.

Everyone was still on the beach, Aang was pacing back and forth. Toph was sitting down with Suki on the stairs. Sokka was standing against the side of the house with a frown spread on his lips. Jet was leaned against a tree with his twig in his mouth as usual.

Katara's guilt hit her like wave, she just ran off. During their walk here she stopped back into town and changed into her Fire Nation clothes. She preferred the fabric covering her skin more. She walked into view behind Zuko. Toph was the first one to notice the pair.

"Sugar Tree! Sparky!" She hollered. Everyone's eyes snapped up to Zuko and then Katara. Jet jumped up and ran to Katara. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She returned his gesture but pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. You're mom death's anniversary is always hard." Suki reassured her.

"Katara! I'm so glad you're back!" Aang shouted happily. Aang went to go hug Katara but, he was ignored. It was as if nobody even remembered he was there. So instead of saying anything he just walked off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jet asked with sadness in his voice.

"It's hard to talk about." Katara admitted, in honest it was. But she just didn't feel like they were at that level to talk about such things.

"Katara, I told you about my parents death. I know how hard it is to talk about. Do you not trust me?" Jet asked.

"Jet. I do. I promise, it's just difficult." Katara knew he made a good point. She just couldn't talk to him about it.

"I understand, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I respect that. Just like I respect you." Jet said gently.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go somewhere? We can just talk about all the meaningless things in life?" Jet asked as he took her hand.

"That would be nice." Katara replied. Jet led the off into the house. The couple disappeared from sight by the closed door.

"Sokka, can I talk to you?" Zuko asked his friend.

"We can. Let's fish as we talk, I want more meat." Sokka said. He went inside and fetched the fishing pole that he made yesterday. Sokka began marching down to the beach. Zuko followed behind him. Sokka stopped at the ocean's edge, and casted his home made line out into the tossing waves. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Your mother's death."

"That's not something I liked to remember."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Did Katara tell you what happened?"

"She did."

"Treasure that. It's hard for her to talk about it. More so than I. She saw my mother's body after the damage had been done. I didn't see her until her burial and even then she looked gruesome. I can only imagine what it was like seeing her after her attack. I ran off to help my Dad and the rest of the warriors fight. But soon as they came, they were gone. I didn't know my mother had died until later on." Sokka explained.

"Can you remember what symbol was on the ships? Maybe the lead ship?"

"Yeah, it was a sea raven."

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders. Thanks Sokka." Zuko replied. A silence fell over them. Zuko didn't leave Sokka. He just stood beside the boy who had befriended him in the past weeks. Zuko did feel close to Sokka, he became a very loyal pal. With his mother's death being today, he knew the same pain. It still felt as if it was yesterday when his mother had vanished from his life. Zuko placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder. The young warrior turned his face to Zuko's. Zuko's eyes showed his loyalty for Sokka. In return Sokka's pale blue eyes reflected his gratitude. Zuko removed his hand from Sokka's tense shoulder. The two stood there, gazing out into the ocean. Listening to the rise and fall of the tide.

Toph and Suki were still sitting on the steps of the giant house. The two of them didn't really speak. There was an awkward silence fluttering between them. Both were tempted to say something but couldn't find the words to speak. Suki finally attempted to pave a way to conversation.

"How are you?"

"Really Honey? That's how you decide to start conversation?"

"I'm trying." Suki said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm fabulous. Yourself?" Toph replied.

"I'm worried about Sokka." Suki admitted.

"He'll be okay Honey, I promise. He's strong and I'm sure he needs you more than ever right now. So why are you sitting her with me?"

"I wanted to give Zuko and him their privacy."

"That sounds about right, but I'm sure they're done by now. Why don't you go find them?"

"I mean I could, I just don't want to intrude."

"I'm sure Sokka would love to have you around. You balance him out. Trust me, I can tell these things. Now stop wasting time. Go find him." Toph ordered.

Suki laughed. She followed Toph's orders but not without turning around and giving her thanks. Even though Toph was a few years younger than her she couldn't help but marvel at her wisdom. Suki admired Toph in many ways. Considering she ran away from home to help Aang was remarkable. Suki walked down the beach to where Zuko and Sokka were wading in the water. She cleared her throat and Zuko's eyes snapped up at her. He bowed his head and told Sokka he would see him around. As he walked past her he nodded his head towards Suki. She returned the gesture and walked over to her boyfriend.

Suki could tell he was more upset than he was leading on. She knew these things about him. She waded out into the water. The tail of her skirt got wet, but she didn't mind. She knew she could just wash it then let it dry. She moved to Sokka's side and leaned against him. He looked down at her with pain in his eyes. She took his hand and pulled him on to the shore. Sokka put his fishing pole down on the sand. His eyes bored into Suki's, she quickly embraced him. Sokka didn't fight it but returned the gesture. She could feel him holding her close, and knew he was hurting. He let her go and looked at her.

"Suki, I know I hurt and all but I feel like I'm not hurting enough."

"What do you mean?" Suki asked with concern.

"It's something I've only told Toph and nobody else."

A pang of jealous swept through Suki. She didn't like Toph knowing things that she didn't. "What does she know?" Suki struggled to remain the concerned tone that covered her voice only seconds ago.

"When I think of my mother, the face I see is Katara's. When Mom died she really did step up and took care of us. She held us together." Sokka confessed.

Suki's jealousy died swiftly. She knew Sokka only had feelings for her. She inwardly laughed at herself for being paranoid. The news about Katara didn't really shock her though. Katara does have a motherly essence about her. She could see why Sokka easily saw Katara as a mom. She even found herself forgetting Katara was younger than herself.

"I can see why, she does have a tendency to take care of people." Suki said.

"She just does everything for me, and always has. Now on the anniversary of my mother's death I can't even feel the true pain like she does."

"It doesn't make it wrong baby, I promise. Katara is a girl, we automatically feel more than boys do." Suki explained.

"I guess." Sokka said.

"I promise, it's okay. Now come on, let's go join the others. Or would you rather stay out here?" Suki offered.

"Anything you want."

"We could go keep Toph company? I think Zuko went to train with Aang."

"Maybe we could watch their training session. I need something to keep my mind off of this." Sokka said.

The pair kissed and walked hand in hand back to the house. They hunted and found Zuko with Aang out back. Toph had created a seat for herself made of rock. She made one for the love birds to observe Aang's training session with Zuko.

Zuko was attempting to get aggression into Aang. Aang's personality was so gentle that Zuko couldn't even get a rise out of him. He persisted in attacking Aang but instead of Aang using fire back he retreated to air.

"Aang, you can't always result to air when things get tough. Come back at me with fire. Again." Zuko ordered as he moved into a stance. Aang took a breath and mimicked Zuko's stance. Zuko released a flame, Aang tried to counter it but the only thing he could manage to make was a wisp of fire.

"Aang! Give me fury!" Zuko hollered. Yet again Aang tried to produce a decent flame, and failed. It was stronger than his last one but still not strong enough.

"Must I make you mad to get even a reaction out of you? This is firebending. You need to attack!" Zuko shouted at the young avatar. He was furious. Aang always resulted in airbending, he had to learn to use his other elements.

"Think. Think of how Katara was hurt by Jet." Zuko shouted. Aang's fury peaked and he let out a massive flame. The flame was so large that Toph had to throw up a wall to protect herself, Sokka, and Suki. Aang was fuming, he stopped bending and began breathing heavy. His burst of power took a lot of energy out of him. Zuko smiled.

"Now that's what I was looking for, but Aang. Anger is not the way to bend. That's how the Fire Nation bends. You know the source of true firebending. Use it. The only reason I resulted into attempting to make you anger is because you won't be fierce. Find your drive. Think of the what we learned that day. Practice your breathing for the rest of our training. It needs work." Zuko said.

Toph took down her wall and let out a low whistle. She got up and walked over to Aang.

"Twinkle Toes, I know Sparky is being hard on you but he's doing that for your own benefit. You need to work on your firebending."

"I know, but I don't like it."

"I know, you burnt Katara the first time you did it but you have to move on from it."

"I'm scared of my own power losing control like that again." Aang confessed.

"Don't be. You have a great teacher, Zuko knows what he's doing. Trust him. He will always be there to help. Just like me, and Katara. Don't be afraid of yourself. You've done this a thousand times before. You can master it again. I believe in you." Toph said sweetly.

"I really don't know what I would do without you." Aang said. Shaw's words soon floated to his head. _"I will show you the answer you've been seeking."_ Aang shook his head like he was trying to shake the words out of his memory. He knew deep down Shaw was right. Katara wasn't and hasn't been close with him since the kiss. He figured Jet had a lot to do with that but he refused to listen. He thought that Katara was the one for him and he refused to believe anything else. Ignorance was bliss. But he couldn't help feel a little something pulling towards the earthbender.

Hours passed and Zuko found himself wandering up to Katara's room. He knocked but there was no answer. He peeped his head into the room but she wasn't in there. He heard her laughter coming from down the hall. Zuko knew where the laughter was coming from. He walked over to Jet's room and knocked. A come in was hollered and a girlish shriek followed. Zuko walked in to find Katara under Jet. Jet was tickling her sides. Zuko coughed and both of them looked up. Katara quickly pushed Jet off and got up.

"Zuko." Katara said.

"Katara, I need to talk to you." Zuko said. "Alone." He added glaring at Jet. Jet glared back at Zuko and looked at Katara.

"Whatever you need to tell her you can say in front of me." Jet answered for her.

"Jet, I'm going to talk to him." Katara said giving him a stern look.

Jet gave a defeated sigh. "All right. I'm going to see if I can go find Sokka to spar or something." Jet kissed Katara's cheek and walked out of the room.

"What is it Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Let's go back to your room." Zuko said walking out of Jet's room. He couldn't stand the guy. Seeing him all over Katara pissed Zuko off to no end. He stormed to Katara's room with her following close behind. He opened the door for her, she walked through, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Well?" Katara asked with her arms crossed.

"You might want to sit down." Zuko said as he gestured towards the bed. Katara gave him a confused look but did what he said.

"All right, what is it?" She asked gently.

Zuko walked over and sat down beside her. He looked her deeply in the eyes. Zuko took a deep breath. He had been trying to figure out all day how to tell her this.

"Well, Zuko? Are you going to tell me?" Katara asked.

"Katara. I know who killed your mother."


	13. Chapter 13

Katara sat there in shock. She couldn't believe the words that had just left Zuko's lips. Her mind was a blur. Her mother's killer? He knew? It didn't make sense, she had only dreamed of confronting him. And now? Now, that dream could come true. The man she hated more than anyone else in the world, was now available to her. But how did Zuko know who killed her mother? It was impossible to know. He wasn't there, and let only doesn't know what the man looks like.

"How do you know?"

"Sokka and I talked, recall how I asked you about the symbol on their flags?" Zuko said. Katara nodded her head at the memory. "Well, he remembered and told me. I knew the symbol. And I know how you can get your revenge if you want. I figured you should know." Zuko said.

Katara sat in silence. She knew what doing this would mean. She knew after all this time, she could finally avenge her mother's death. Katara looked at Zuko with a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. "I want to find him." She said with determination.

"We'll have to go to a communication tower. We can get the Southern Raiders information there. Then, we'll find the man who took your mother away from you." Zuko explained.

"Get ready. We leave now." Katara said as she got up and walked to her wardrobe. She opened the large doors. They let out an audible creek, she pulled out a black hooded outfit. She looked at Zuko, "Do you mind if I wear this?" She asked.

"Not at all, I have my own. I'll go put it on, I'll meet you outside where Appa is." Zuko said as he left the room.

Katara waited for him to close the door, and she began undressing. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped on the midnight colored fabric. Anger and the need for revenge consumed her mind. This was something that had to be done.

She walked out of her room and briskly came down the stairs. Aang was outside feeding Appa, while Sokka and Suki were sitting on the porch. Katara marched out onto the beach with Zuko following close behind her.

"I need to borrow Appa." Katara said with fury coating her words.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang replied jokingly.

"Yes." Katara replied sternly.

"What's going on?" Aang said. He didn't like the thought of Katara running off with Zuko. Being far away from him, where he couldn't see her.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother away from me." Katara hissed.

"Sokka told me about that day, and I know who did it. I know how to find him." Zuko said.

"What do you think this will accomplish Katara!?" Aang said. He was feeling uneasy, this wasn't something he had been expecting to hear.

Katara shook her head and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She said, she turned around and began walking away.

"Wait! I do understand. You're feeling unexplainable pain and rage. How do you think I felt when those sandbenders took Appa, and when I found out the Fire Nation killed my people?"

"Hold on, you did not just compare the loss of her mother to Appa." Zuko shouted.

"I love him!" Aang cried out in defense.

"He's your pet! This is Katara's mother we are talking about! Not an animal who you got when you were younger. We are talking about the person who gave birth to her and loved her more than anyone else in the world. She needs this, it's about getting closure and justice." Zuko yelled back.

"Katara, listen to me. This isn't about getting justice, it's about your need for revenge." Aang said as he turned all his attention to Katara.

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves!" Katara screamed.

Sokka stood up and walked towards Katara. "Katara, she was my mother too you know. I hurt just as much as you do, but going after the man who killed her? It's not right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." Katara yelled at Sokka. Sokka's eyes filled with pain and sadness plastered itself to his face. Tears formed in his eyes as his sister's words sunk in. He couldn't believe she had just said that to him. Suki walked over and placed her hand on top of his. He grasped it but didn't look at her. His eyes were glued to Katara.

"The monk's used to say revenge is like a two headed rat viper, while you watched your enemy go down. You'll be poisoned yourself." Aang said.

"That's cute. This isn't air temple preschool. This is the real world." Zuko replied with sarcasm.

"Katara, you don't have to do this. You can just forgive him." Aang said. He wanted to airbend Zuko back into the house.

"Forgiveness is the same as doing nothing!" Zuko yelled.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive.

"Forgiveness isn't an option. It's impossible to forgive him." Katara growled. She turned away and walked back into the house. With one last glare at Aang, Zuko followed her in. She stormed up to her room with Zuko on her heels. She went to her room, then walked out on the balcony. Zuko followed her and rushed out on to the balcony with her.

"Katara."

"We're still leaving." Katara said. Determination filled her eyes and anger drove her. "When night falls, we'll take Appa and go."

"If that's what you want."

"It is, thank you Zuko. You're the only one who understands."

"Will you tell Jet?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not talking about Jet right now." Katara said.

"All right, I'll leave you be. I'll be in my room." Zuko said as he walked out of her room. He was worried about her. Ever since he told her she became a hard shell. "I did the right thing." He said. "She had to know, didn't she?" Zuko took a breath and walked into his room. He collapsed onto the silky sheets. The way her eyes burned with pain and anger haunted him. Zuko knew he could have waited, but he would want to know too. If he had the chance to find his mother; he would. Zuko looked up at the large canopy that covered the king sized bed.

It was hard for him to believe it had only been over 10 years since they had last been there. His father laid in the very exact bed that Zuko was laying in. He had a happy family once, they were normal. His father wasn't power crazed and his mother was still around. Azula wasn't trying to kill him and he wasn't banished. Once upon a time, everything in his life was normal. Now? He didn't even know what normal was. It was considered normal to argue with Katara, train the avatar, and hang out with Toph. A year ago, none of this would have been considered normal for him.

Zuko thought about his uncle, he knew he had screwed up. Agni, he missed him. Nobody could get him like he could. Uncle Iroh had been more of a father to him than his own. After all that he did for him, Zuko turned around and betrayed him. Just to please the man who burnt half of his face off. Zuko closed his eyes and saw his uncle's face. After all this time, after every word Zuko had said to him. Uncle Iroh stayed by his side. No matter what he did or what he was planning, Iroh never left him alone in the cold. He had taught him so much, he especially brought his fire bending so far. Zuko knew he never would have became as accomplished with his bending without his uncle's help.

Zuko rolled over and stood up to get out of bed. He walked over to the ebony curtain that covered the dusty windows on the double doors. Zuko pulled the luxurious material back exposing a setting sun. He heard a soft knock at the door behind him. He turned around and Katara made herself present.

"We should head down to Appa now, the sun will be gone from the sky within minutes." She said.

"All right, let's go." Zuko said. Katara walked out of the room, and Zuko followed behind her. They left the house and walked out to where Appa was staying. Katara was tying her hair back while Zuko was loading up their saddle.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?!"! Aang said. Aang and Sokka jumped out from behind a rock.

"Yes." Katara replied bluntly.

"That's okay, because I forgive you. Does that give you any ideas?" Aang suggested.

"Don't try and stop us." Katara replied coldly as she glared at him.

"I'm not, this is a journey you need to take." Aang advised. Katara nodded her head and jumped onto Appa. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay we'll be sure to do that guru goody goody." Zuko replied sarcastically.

"Thanks for understanding Aang." Katara said with one last look at Aang. "Yip-yip." Katara commanded. Appa took off into the air, the sky bison and two avengers were soon fading from Aang and Sokka's sight.

"We need to find a Fire Navy communication tower. Every tower has to be up to date to where everyone is deployed." Zuko said.

"So basically we need to bust in and take the information we need." Katara replied.

"Not exactly, we'll have to be stealthy about it. If not they will inform the Southern Raiders long before we can reach them." Zuko explained.

They flew along in silence, the moon was rising quickly. Zuko couldn't help but notice that it was almost full. In a day's time it would be. Zuko then spotted what he had been straining his eyes to see. "Look! There's a communication tower!" Zuko exclaimed. Katara landed Appa on one of the small shores of a boulder. Zuko and her jumped off Appa and raced across the ground. They came across the ocean stretch that separated them from the tower. Katara created a slab of ice big enough for the both of them. She propelled their way through the ocean. The rocks leading up to the tower were steep. Katara bent a huge wave up and allowed them to jump off the slab and land onto the tower. They landed nimbly and hide behind the edge of the building.

Zuko turned and looked at Katara, her oceanic eyes met his. He gave her a reassuring look, all traces of her gentle nature had vanished. Her eyes now revealed that the embers of the need to seek revenge had turned into wild flames. Zuko tore his gaze away from her and peaked around the corner. The metal door swung open with a loud creek, two men walked out; leaving the door wide open. Easily accessible to the two interlopers. Zuko waited until the two guards were gone and they fled into the building.

Katara and Zuko shifted into the vent system. They traveled throughout the vents until they came across a woman sitting at a desk. She was drawing a map on a piece of parchment. Katara observed her desk and managed to bend the ink all over the woman and her paper. The woman let out a disgusted sigh, she scooted her chair back with a loud screech and got up. She left the room to go clean herself, using her distraction Zuko removed the cover off the vent.

Zuko jumped down first, he moved to help Katara down but she brushed his hands away. She jumped down beside him. Zuko walked over to a shelf filled with books and scrolls. His finger traced past all of them. then landed on a black scroll, with two gold end pieces that had a sea raven engraved on them. Zuko walked over to the desk and spread out the scroll which turned out to be a map. There was flags and trails scattered all over it. To Katara it looked like one big mess, but Zuko seemed to understand it perfectly.

"Bam, on patrol near Whale Tail island." Zuko said as he pointed to one of the little red flags.

"Whale Tail island here we come." Katara announced. She glared at the map with hatred burning in her eyes. She was coming that much closer to facing the demon who took away her mother. Her brows furred together and she walked over to the vent. Zuko put the scroll back, he turned around and Katara was already in the vent. He jumped up and then placed the cover back over the vent. They crawled back to their entrance point and ran. They jumped over the side of the building and were heading straight for the rocks. Then a large wave came and engulfed the two, they rose back up to the surface. Katara drove them through the waves and back onto the small patch of land that surrounded where they left Appa. Katara bended the water off of them and back into the ocean.

They were flying and the only thing that had for light was the moon. The moon beams glistened against the water. Stars twinkled in the sky from such a far away distance. Katara couldn't even enjoy the beauty that was placed before her. She usually was the one who would stop and smell the roses, but she was so deranged with hate, that not even nature's simple wonders could tempt her from her mission. She found it ironic that she was now traveling with the Fire Nation's prince but yet she was hunting one of his elite navy groups. For so long she saw him as the Fire Nation, and saw the Fire Nation as him.

"You know, for so long when I saw the Fire Nation. I saw you." Katara confessed.

"You seemed to have mention that before." Zuko said as he recalled the memory.

"I know I have." Katara said.

"Why do you bring it up again?" Zuko questioned.

"Just something that was on my mind." Katara said. If she knew he would have became inquisitive she wouldn't have said anything.

"So, while we are searching for the man who killed your mother; you're thinking about me?" Zuko couldn't resist baiting her, even if they were on a life changing adventure.

"Don't flatter yourself."Katara snapped.

"You said it." Zuko replied happily. He was glad she hadn't lost her fighting personality. There was some spark back into her words rather than sheer coldness.

"You twisted my words!" Katara said outraged.

"No, you said and I quote I saw you end quote." Zuko replied coyly.

"I did saw that but I'm not thinking of you! I'm thinking of the Fire Nation! Gah! You're so infuriating!" Katara exclaimed. She turned around and glared at him only to find him smirking like a mad man.

"Don't get your braid in a knot." Zuko replied coolly.

"Looks like someone got smooth."

"I've always been smooth!"

"Yeah right! You're as awkward as an elephant rat!"

"Katara! Well, you're as awkward as a, uh, a, um, turtle duck! Yeah! A turtle duck!"

"So I'm cute and fuzzy? Thanks. I always thought so too." Katara replied.

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh and laid down in the saddle. Soon sleep over came him and left Katara alone. The bickering with Zuko took her mind off of things for a little while but not entirely. The major question is what was she going to do when she faced the man? Was she really going to kill him? Or would she just let him go? If I kill him, I'll be a monster too, Katara told herself. But if I leave him alive, will I ever be able to live with myself? Katara asked herself. Her mind was a jumbled mess. She couldn't think straight, she was even flying back near the South Pole. He was probably never even that far away from her, his crew more than likely stayed in that area the whole time.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize how time was slipping away. Soon golden rays were beginning to peak up over the horizon. She heard Zuko stir but refused to turn around. Zuko woke up and Katara was still sitting in the same position she was when he fell asleep. He knew she would need all her strength. The demon she was about to face was external and internal. He knew that she wouldn't be the same after this day. Zuko couldn't help feel but honored that she had let him come. It's not really like anyone else knew how to read the Fire Nation's navy work other than the royal family, and high ranking members of the Fire Nation's army, but still. Zuko sat up and looked around, they were getting close to Whale Tail island. He noted the change in temperature, it had fallen through out the night.

"You should get some rest, we'll be there in a few hours. You're going to need all you're strength." Zuko said.

"You don't need to worry about my strength. I have plenty, I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara said. Zuko noticed that her cold tone had returned. The girl he was joking with that night was gone and the serious Katara was back.

"Then let me steer for a while, I know where we are going. You've done well, go sit in the saddle." Zuko said as he got up. He crawled over to the reins, it was practically impossible to walk across the saddle while Appa was flying. He sat beside Katara and took the reins. The dark bags underneath Katara's eyes caught his attention. He said nothing but he prayed to Agni that she would fall asleep. Katara left his side and climbed back into the saddle. In a few minutes he could hear her deep breathing signaling that she had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

Zuko landed Appa on a small island, Katara was still in a deep sleep. Appa was exhausted and hungry. Zuko woke Katara up and jumped down. Katara handed Zuko the bags which he quickly unpacked. There was enough food for at least three days, that's as long as their trip should last at maximum. Katara groggily climbed down from Appa but she lost her footing and came crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Katara yelped, she could feel the bruise forming on her bum. Zuko let out a roar of laughter and earned a glare from Katara. If looks could kill, Zuko would be six feet under. Zuko was clutching his sides and laughter exploded inside of him. He was laughing so hard that he didn't even make a sound. His abs were burning and his lungs were screaming for air. He would take a gulp of oxygen but his laughter soon over rode it. Tears were in his eyes as he replayed Katara's sleepy face transforming into utter shock.

Katara could feel the blood smoldering just underneath the tan skin that covered her high cheek bones. She couldn't believe she had just fallen like that! Especially in front of Zuko! She was near the ocean, she could feel the push and pull of the waves calling to her. A new idea sparked in her head. Since they were right on the coast, the water was completely accessible. With a smirk plastered on her face she snapped her wrist and water whipped Zuko in the side. He let out a yelp of surprise as the whip stung his skin. Katara's smirk deepened and her eyes glistened with self righteousness.

Zuko looked up at her, if she wanted a challenge she was about to get one. He straightened up and flipped through the air with inhuman speed. Fire exploded from his feet and went shooting towards Katara. Katara pulled her hands back and raised them creating a wall of water. The fire collided with it's opposing element with a loud hiss. Katara dropped her wall just to be attacked with waves of fire coming at her. She shot her own set of water torpedoes at them. Katara reacted quickly and shot a ice dagger at Zuko. It was heading straight for his heart, and he couldn't bend in time. So he punched the ice and it shattered into pieces. Zuko ignored the searing pain that came from his hand and sent fire flowing out and at Katara. He went on the attack. He was closing in on her, and he was closing in fast. Zuko's movements were rigid and stiff while Katara maneuvered gracefully, dodging or blocking each of his attacks.

Katara rarely got the chance to be on the attacking end of their duel, she was mostly defensive. Zuko was getting closer and closer to her. It became harder for her to fight with her opponent being this close. Waterbenders were better at distance fighting, she knew she had to create some space between them. Katara thought, what was his weakness? Zuko was fast, and agile. He was a mighty opponent who's bending was as strong as her own. He was by far stronger than her and faster. She had to be cunning about it and use her resources. She was so lost in thought that she barely escaped the fireball that whizzed past her cheek. Katara looked at the ocean and then ran. Zuko followed after her sending fire balls at her, he was soon gaining on her. Katara stopped and turned around right where the water was lapping at her heels. She bended the water all around her. Zuko stopped his attacks and became hypnotized by her. She formed the water around her in a full body suit, the water hugged each curve in her body. She created cleared the water from her nostrils so she could breathe. With the water fully coating her body she began running at Zuko. It was the first time she ever emerged her body into water and fought. She had formed tentacles with her arms before, but this was a new height in her training.

Zuko snapped out of his trance and began shooting fire directly at her. Fire balls crashed into her second skin but fizzled out. The water was like a built in armor. No matter how many fire whips snapped at her shield, it couldn't be penetrated. Katara ran at Zuko, she collided with the firebender. They were rolling on the ground, Katara wasn't the best with hand to hand combat but she was trying. It was even harder with trying to maintain the water around her. Katara and Zuko rolled through the ground, Zuko's strength always giving him the upper hand but Katara's flexibility evened out the odds. Zuko had her pinned with her liquidy hands above her head, he smirked thinking that he had won. But Katara bent the water off her hands and straight into Zuko's eyes. The salt from the ocean stung his sensitive pupils. He hissed in pain and let go of her to try to whip out the water. Katara took control of the situation and flipped him over. She was straddling his waist and dropped her water armor. The water fell from her body and sloshed onto Zuko. She pinned his arms over his head just like he had done to her only moments ago.

Zuko's eyes were red and watery, and his ebony hair was drenched. The stench of the salt water over powered Zuko's natural musk. Katara smirked and bent her head down close to Zuko.

"I win." She said cockily. Zuko said nothing, he couldn't help but notice their position. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, she was so close he could feel her breath tickling his skin. He gulped and attempted to play it cool.

"I let you win. Um, Katara you can get off me now." Zuko said. He didn't know how long he could keep his desire to do unhonorable things to her at bay.

"Who's the best waterbender in the world?" She asked teasingly.

"You. Now get off." Zuko replied gruffly.

"Who's better than you?" She added more. She was going to milk this for all she could.

Zuko stopped his struggle against her but he was in a position that left him rather incapable of movement. He knew if he gave her the answer she was seeking, it would make him less than her. Which wasn't even true. He was the crown prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne. "Nobody." Zuko growled.

Katara playfully glared at him. "Wrong answer." She removed her hands from his for a brief second and sent water crashing down on his face. Despite the raining attack of water Zuko placed his hands on her hips and flipped her over to where he was on top. Her legs were still securely wrapped around him. Zuko inwardly groaned, he had to maintain composure. Katara released her legs from around him. Zuko quickly moved to sit down on her stomach.

"Well, well, well. Look who's on top now." Zuko said looking down at her.

"Shut up and let me go!" Katara said as she struggled against his weight. "Zuko you fattie! Get off! You're going to crush me!"

"I won't crush you Katara." Zuko said. "And I'm not fat. I'm sure you remember that." He said with confidence.

"Fine, just get off." Katara replied annoyed.

"Who's the best firebender in the world?" Zuko taunted.

"Not you." Katara replied.

"I will end you peasant." Zuko said as he applied more weight onto her stomach. Katara let out a groan of discomfort.

"Fine! You're the all mighty powerful Zuko. Now get off of me!" Katara yelled.

Zuko cleared his throat. "That's prince Zuko to you water tribe scum."

"Zuko!" Katara yelled.

"Must I remind you that I weigh more than you?" Zuko said. He placed even more of his weight onto her delicate organs."

"Prince" Katara gasped. Zuko was really hurting her but she wasn't about to budge. Her stomach and lungs were screaming. "Zuko."

"Much better." Zuko replied contently as he got off of her. Katara rolled to her side and started gasping for air. She inhaled gulps of oxygen to try and soothe her lungs. Even though she caught her breath she could feel the pain from her stomach. Zuko surely had bruised her, Katara bended some water over to her. It soon started glowing and she placed her hands over the new wound. There was some bruising but nothing terribly wrong. Katara healed it quickly, she failed to notice the wide eyed Zuko staring at her.

"Oh spirits, Katara. I'm so sorry, I didn't really mean to hurt you." He said with concern.

"Don't worry about it, it was just some bruising." She said nonchalantly. Zuko still looked at her as if she was in serious pain. Regret was in his eyes and she didn't like it. "Seriously, I only healed it so I could have some comfort. I promise, I'm okay."

"You would tell me if I ever hurt you, wouldn't you?" Zuko asked.

"I have before haven't I?" Katara asked in return.

Zuko thought about it for a moment then came to a conclusion. "No actually."

"Then there's your answer." Katara replied with sarcasm.

"That's not fair Katara." Zuko argued back.

"Let me ask you this then Zuko, would you answer me honestly if I asked you if I ever hurt you?"

"That's completely different." He objected.

"No, it's not. Now shut up and deal with it. I have a man to catch." Katara said. She couldn't allow herself to keep getting distracted by Zuko.

"It's not different, you're you. I'm me, I can live with being in pain." Zuko continued.

"Are you saying I can't take a hit!?" Katara yelled at the firebender.

"Of course not!" He shouted.

"Are you doubting my ability to fight?" She continued to yell.

"No." Zuko replied sternly.

"Then what exactly are you implying Zuko." Katara practically hissed. She was fuming with anger. She hated more than anything to be put down, especially if it was because a man thought she couldn't fight. It was a male dominance thing that Katara hated. Sokka was like that for the longest time, but Suki whipped him into shape.

"I'm implying I don't want to hurt you." Zuko snapped.

"Oh." Katara immediately felt bad for pressing him so hard.

"Yeah. Oh." Zuko snapped again. He began storming off towards Appa.

"Zuko." Katara said softly.

"I don't want to hear it Katara. We need to leave soon. Let's eat then leave." Zuko said as he continued walked off towards Appa.

Katara stood there for a minute, she watched his muscles in his back flex as he walked. She didn't even offer to heal his hand. She knew he must be in pain because he he punched that ice dagger. She knew he would keep it to himself how much it really hurt. She had seen him fight with broken bones and bloody gashes. Katara followed Zuko back to Appa and settled down then began eating on a moon peach she had packed.

Back at the temple Jet was pacing the floors. Where was she? She was no where to be found. He wasn't about to go questioning the others, he didn't want to seem obsessive. He walked downstairs, he heard commotion in the kitchen. He walked closer and leaned against the wall just out of sight. He could hear Suki and Sokka talking.

"Do you really think this is best for her?" Suki asked.

"It's not like I could have stopped her." Sokka replied.

"I'm just worried about her." Suki answered.

"I'm worried she won't be safe." Sokka admitted to his beloved.

"She's a master waterbender, Sokka. Besides, Zuko would never let anything happen to her. He would jump in front of an arrow for her." Suki pointed out.

"I know he would, he's a good pal." Sokka acknowledged.

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" Suki said.

"She's my baby sister. I'll always worry about her." Sokka confessed.

"I know you will, I'm going to go lay down for a while. I'm not feeling well." Suki said. She walked over and kissed Sokka on the cheek then left the kitchen. Jet lurked further in the shadows. Where did Katara go? And why was she with Zuko? Jet walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the wall.

"Sokka, where's Katara?" Jet asked. He didn't care anymore about sounding obsessive. He was concerned about where his girlfriend had gone. Especially if she was alone with that no good, spoiled, Fire Nation brat.

"Zuko and her went to go avenge our mother's death." Sokka said sadly.

"Is she alone with Zuko?" Jet asked. He didn't want to hear the answer to this, besides she didn't even say goodbye.

"Yes." Sokka answered.

Jet's hands balled into fists. He couldn't believe after every attempt he made to keep her away from him she went off with him! Especially to avenge her mother's death! She didn't even tell him. How could she? That firebender was getting to comfortable with her. Jet decided it was time to make Katara his forever. He saw the way Zuko looked at her, and he didn't like it. It was time for him to realize that Katara wasn't his, but she belonged to Jet. Jet smirked as the thought came into mind. He wanted to do this for a while, but he always thought it was too early. Now he knew he had to act before it was too late.

"Sokka, what do you think about me and your sister getting engaged?" Jet asked.

A/N

Hey guys, thanks for making it this far! I really appreciate all your reviews, help me get the word out there so we can get this story some buzz! Thank you also to the readers who contacted me on Tumblr about the person I loss Sunday. Knowing you guys are there really did mean a lot to me. There was a review I got for my last chapter about Jet getting attacked by turtle ducks that really made me laugh. So thank you, rivkah for that very much needed laugh. I will actually include something like that just for you! Thank you to those who review every chapter, especailly The Dark Door. You really do help me become a better writer, so thank you. I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think!(:


	14. Update News

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. A lot is going on in my life right now and I'm in a very vulnerable state. Most of the times I am downright depressed, I will update as soon as possible. I do have most of the chapter written but it isn't done. Until then you can check out my one-shot "We Were Dancing with Fire and Water." I'm sorry.


	15. Chapter 14

Jet waited for Sokka's answer. The water tribe warrior just stared at him in shock. Sokka's light blue eyes had widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"I guess Hakoda didn't tell you?" Jet asked. He did talk to Hakoda about it, well Hakoda instigated the conversation. He wanted to see Katara wed soon, it was water tribe custom for the women to be married early. Jet knew Sokka was aware of this custom, so he didn't have reasoning to be surprised.

"No, he didn't mention it." Sokka said. He was shell shocked; Jet's words set a chill through his veins. He liked Jet, of course but as a brother in law? They were in the middle of a war it was no time to be thinking about marriage. Had Jet lost his mind?

"I'm going through with it Sokka, with or without your consent."

"Jet, you do realize that we are in the middle of a war correct?" Sokka asked with disbelief Jet could be this foolish.

"You're planning on becoming engaged to Suki correct?" Jet knew this would be a touchy subject. He knew he could manipulate Sokka right into his hands, just because he never did it again to Katara doesn't mean he lost his skills. Jet smiled inwardly, he knew exactly how to make Sokka bend to whichever way he wanted.

"You know I am." Sokka said confused. What did Suki have to do with Katara being engaged?

"What if Suki was fighting and never came home during this war Sokka? You never got to become engaged to her? What if she's captured and falls in love with someone else? What if you die before you can propose? What if you both die?" Jet asked. He walked over to Sokka and put his hand on his shoulder and whispered into the water tribe warrior's ear. "What if it's too late?"

Sokka could feel the oxygen in his lungs leave him, his heart began to shatter. Not marrying Suki? The idea seemed impossible. Of course he would marry Suki; there was no way he wouldn't. Images of Suki lying lifeless on the ground, dying and crying out for him but he wasn't there. Another image came to mind of Suki walking away with another man, looking at him the same way she looked at Sokka. Sokka's heart twisted in his chest, his stomach formed into a pit. Sokka turned and looked at Jet, in that moment, Sokka knew Jet was right. When you love someone, you have to make it while you still can. You may not have tomorrow to do what should be done.

"I understand, you have my blessing to marry my sister. Thank you Jet, I won't delay proposing to Suki any longer as well." Sokka said.

Jet panicked, he didn't expect Sokka to go ahead and propose to Suki. That would take away his lime light. Jet thought quickly, and then he smirked.

"Sokka, don't you want your proposal to be special?"

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sokka asked confused.

"If we both propose at the same time, then both girls won't feel special." Jet said with a matter of fact tone.

"I don't understand."

"Sokka, you don't understand women do you?" Jet asked playfully.

"Of course I do!" Sokka yelled outraged at the man standing in front of him. Of course he understood women, you buy them something shiny and they love you. Well, except for Suki, she's not like other girls. Sokka got a dreamy look in his eyes as he drifted into thoughts about his beloved. Jet cleared his throat and broke Sokka's thought process.

"Clearly you don't, let me enlighten you. A girl loves to have the spot light, and the biggest moment besides her actual wedding is her engagement. If we both propose around the same time then one of the girls will feel as if they aren't the center of attention. It'll turn into one big competition, and they will fight all the time." Jet explained.

"But Katara's not like that and neither is Suki? Katara doesn't like to be the center of attention all the time. She would be happy for Suki and me." Sokka said. If he knew anyone, he knew his sister.

"Of course Katara's like that! She's a girl isn't she?" Jet snapped.

"Well, yeah but just because she's a girl doesn't make her like every girl out there." Sokka said, he was trying to hold his tongue. With Katara running off on a murder rampage he was already tense, and Jet wasn't helping.

"She is, Sokka. I know her. She loves being the center of attention; she just acts like she doesn't. Trust me, I know her better than she knows herself. Just like you know Suki better than the rest of us, even if Suki had siblings you would know her best."

"I guess that makes sense." Sokka said, but deep down he knew Jet was wrong. He wasn't about to fight anymore, and Jet did make some valid points.

"Good, so I'll propose first." Jet said as he began walking out of the room.

"No, you won't. If you want this to happen this early you will wait until after I propose to Suki." Sokka replied.

Jet turned around, anger was clearly written on his face. He couldn't believe Sokka had just talked to him like that. "Excuse me."

"You heard me, Jet. If this is going to happen, I will propose first. Suki and I have been together longer, it gives us seniority rights. If you argue anymore about it, I will make sure you never marry my sister. I've been waiting to do this longer than you've been caring about Katara, got it?" Sokka said heatedly. He was going to marry Suki, and he was going to propose to her before Jet asked Katara. He had more rights to it than Jet did. It was stupid for Jet to think he would just let himself be outshined by Jet. Sokka knew that Jet had more charm than him, and he was a better fighter too. Only because Jet had more training of course, Sokka knew he was the far better leader.

Jet continued to stare at Sokka with disbelief in his eyes, he couldn't believe that Sokka just said that; to him of all people. A little voice sounded in his head, reminding him he needed Sokka on his side if he could carry out his plan.

"That's fine Sokka, but I'm proposing to Katara the week after she is back. You have until then to propose to Suki, if you don't I'm still carrying out my plan." Jet said. Without turning around to see a reaction from Sokka, Jet walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He didn't turn right to his room; he turned left and walked into the Fire Lord's private chambers. He smirked to himself and said, "Time to do some digging."

Katara was lying down in the saddle; Zuko hadn't let her steer since their fight on the island. She rolled over and looked at him, his broad shoulders were tense, and his spine was as straight as a stick. His midnight colored hair ruffled in the wind, making his scent flow towards her. Katara inhaled the smoky aroma and sighed. She didn't know what to say to him, or where to begin. She never meant to upset him, or push him too far. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out so she closed it quickly before he noticed.

"I can feel you staring at me Katara." Zuko said bluntly.

"I-um-I-"Katara stuttered, she took a breath then started again. "I wanted to apologize."

"It's whatever." Zuko replied without a care.

"It's not." Katara argued back. She didn't like it when Zuko brushed everything off like it was no big deal. That wasn't him.

"It is. Now drop it peasant." Zuko demanded.

"Make me you spoiled brat." Katara replied.

"Shut up you stupid waterbender. You're just a savage; I don't expect you to understand anything."

"I would rather be a savage than an arrogant firebender who has everything given to them on a golden platter." Katara hissed.

"I think you've gotten me confused with my sister." Zuko huffed.

"Why do you always make everything an argument? I was just trying to be nice and apologize for pushing you too far but you have to go and be a jerk about everything." Katara yelled.

Zuko smiled, he thanked Agni she couldn't see it. He loved making her mad, she always got so mad. Katara was so serious about everything.

"Plus I was just playing around, if anything I should still be mad at you! You did make me seem less than you! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm like every helpless girl out there! I bet you never would tell Mai or Azula that."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Because they aren't like that and neither are you."

"Then you admit you had no right to throw the fit you did?"

"No, I didn't throw a fit. I just didn't want to hurt you; you need all your strength to face this man."

"I've already told you, you don't need to worry about my strength." Katara snapped at the firebender.

"Whatever Katara, apology accepted. I know you didn't mean anything by it, besides we can't be fighting when we face him. We'll be there in less than half an hour."

"We're that close?"

"Yeah, you were out for a while. I guess your new bending trick took more energy that you thought. I give you props by the way, that was impressive."

"Gasp! Did the prince of the Fire Nation actually compliment a peasant like me? Oh the honor, I will remember this forever!" Katara said sarcastically. She couldn't help it, it was a habit when it came to him. Fighting with him was different than fighting with Jet, but those were two different relationships. Naturally they wouldn't be remotely the same, especially not the fights.

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh. "You will be the death of me."

"Oh now Zuzu, you can't possibly be defeated by a master waterbender? "

"Shut up peasant."

"What will you do about, oh great prince?" Katara teased.

Zuko turned around with sinister smirk on his face; his eyes were glowing with mischief. Zuko let a stream of fire flow out of his mouth. Katara shrieked with surprise and ducked to avoid the flames. Zuko closed his mouth and turned around with a satisfied grin pressed onto his lips.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed outraged.

"Yes peasant?" Zuko replied coolly.

"I am so done with you." Katara stated.

"You are allowed to be done with me after we take care of your mother's killer, but until then you need me." Zuko replied.

"I guess you're right." Katara shrugged.

"We'll be there in around five minutes, are you ready for this Katara?"

"Yes, I have been for a long time."

A silence embraced the two; thoughts of anticipation filled the air. Ideas of the unknown were at their door steps. Katara inhaled and exhaled slowly. The air flowed through her lungs, she could feel the steady beating of her heart, and those feelings were those of someone who is alive. Her mother didn't feel that, and she hadn't for a very long time. On those thoughts alone Katara's fire was fueled. The more she thought of her mother lying on the floor helpless, the hotter the inferno grew.

A vessel of a large size was drifting below them. Appa was lowered down into the rolling waves, both benders inhaled deeply right before being fully submerged into the ocean's hold. Katara morphed the water around Appa's head creating an air bubble. Right before they were on top of the ship Katara pushed an enormous wave onto the ship. The crew was thrown off the sides and came crashing down into the ocean. One crew member seemed to stay on despite the young benders wrath. Katara sent a tentacle of water out and snatched the member off of the deck and into the sea's cold depths.

Zuko and Katara jumped on to the deck and raced across the floors. They brushed past iron walls and took out a few crew members. Right when they got to the thick metallic door, Zuko looked at Katara. Her hair was pulled back; her jaw was set in stone. Her eyes were glazed over in a hatred that would strike fear into any man's soul.

"You ready for this, Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," she said.

Zuko kicked open the door, he jumped in front of Katara as fire was being thrown in her direction. He quickly extinguished it and shot fire back at the man. With a sickening crack the man's body was in deformed position. Zuko glanced back over at Katara; she was the responsible party for the man's deformation. He couldn't help but feel terrified of Katara. She able to control this man's body, she took it from him like it was nothing. How long had she been able to do this? Why didn't she do it when Azula knocked out Aang with her lightening? Zuko looked at Katara wide eyed, he had underestimated her. She was far more powerful than he ever gave her credit for, in these past few days she had proven that. First with her armor of water, now possessing a man's body, what else did she know? Zuko watched in horror as the man's body was twisting, his arms were flared back and he had fallen to his knees.

"Do you remember this girl"? Zuko asked, he knew Katara wasn't about to speak. _Dear Agni, I hope my voice doesn't waver. Honestly, I'm terrified of her. _He prayed.

"No, no I swear!" The solider exclaimed.

"Think back; think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I never attacked the Southern Water Tribe!"

Katara stared at the man who she held. All of her anger was coursing through her veins. If she wanted to kill him right now, she could. She could feel his heart rate accelerating. The longer she stared at him, the more disappointment set it. She gazed into his eyes, looking straight into his soul. That's when she realized that this wasn't the man who took her mother away from her.

"That's not him," she said as she dropped her hold on him.

"What do you mean that's not him? This is the captain of the Southern Raiders!" Zuko said outraged.

"The last raid on the Southern Water Tribe was years ago! You must be looking for Yon Rha, he retired two years ago after the last raid." The captain explained franticly. His sweat was pouring down his face. His pulse was bounding in his ears like a steady drum. His eyes stayed on the firebender; in all honesty he was too scared to stare into the waterbender's eyes. If he stared too long into them, he would be engulfed in her watery hatred.

"Where is he now?" Zuko demanded.

"He lives with his mother, in a small Fire Nation village about a hundred miles west of north of here."

Katara turned around and began walking out. She had heard all that she needed to hear. She could hear Zuko following her from behind. She turned and only saw him walking with his back towards her. They made it out the door then started running. As they were running off the ship they heard an alarm go off. Dozens of crew members emerged from their rooms, and from their posts. Katara glanced around, even with a full moon she couldn't fight all of these men off. Katara glanced at Zuko, his face was hard. She didn't' even know what section of the ship they were in, she could only pray to La that he knew where he was going. Unexpectedly Zuko grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. He pulled her into a full fledge sprint. The crew members followed, but without a second glance he turned them sharply and down into a dark hall. He led her down it, then down the stairs. The darkness was thick; it was like someone had painted it on in layers.

Zuko didn't dare light a flame. He knew there had to be a door somewhere on that floor that would head into the ocean. Sounds of footsteps running above them made Katara and him freeze. Zuko slowly dropped to the ground, pulling Katara with him. His mobile hand was moving across the steel floor, it had to be somewhere. Just that little dip in the sheet, at last he found it. He opened it with a loud creek, he was sure that the crew would hear. As if on cue the footsteps went running down the halls. "Katara, I'm going to need you to bend to protect us okay. You think you could do that?"

"Yes." Katara whispered. She tightened her hold on Zuko's hand. The space was only large enough for one of them to go at a time. Since Katara was the waterbender she eased herself in first. Her fingers never left Zuko's though. If she let go, then she may just lose her grip on reality. He was the only one holding her together.

Zuko had to go into the water head first. The water was freezing; he had to heat up his body temperature. But, he had been in worse. The water wasn't as near as cold as when he had to swim through the seal's tunnels at the Northern Water Tribe. He felt Katara pull him deeper, he had to trust her. He couldn't see in this water, it was too dark. The only illumination they had was the moon beams that could barely break through the surface. And even that wouldn't be accessible until they were out from under the ship. Zuko tensed, he had to trust Katara. Zuko knew whenever you trust someone; they let you down. The inner turmoil was excruciating. He had to fight within himself to allow her to take care of him. Part of him wanted to rip away from her and attempt to surface on his own. The other half screamed at him to trust her, she was a waterbender after all.

Katara could sense his dismay; it was rolling off of him. She knew she had to act fast. She dove deep and then far out. When she felt that they weren't under the boat anymore, she stopped swimming. Zuko was behind her, so she twisted her body to where they were face to face. His face was paler than usual; she knew he was running out of air. Katara began to let go of his hand but his grip tightened. She knew he wasn't about to let go, so she did what she had to do. She pulled herself into him; every part of her body was pressed against his muscular form. His golden eyes were wide with shock. She took their hands and placed it at her waist. He nodded his head in understanding, and then released her hand. She took his other hand and placed it onto her shoulder blade. Even with the cold water swarming around her skin, the heat she felt inside of her was more over powering. In the bottom of her stomach warmth formed. She fought within herself to keep her sanity. Without another distraction she bended the water and together they rose. They shot out of the waves and were drifting high above the water.

Zuko panted for air as soon as they broke surface. He didn't even notice how far they had risen until he looked down. They were balancing on a tornado of water! This was three new things she showed him today. And they all obviously took skill to do. She never ceased to amaze him. As soon as he thought he had her figured out she managed to do something that made him realize it would be easier to teach Momo how to firebend. After he got over his initial shock, his male hormones kicked in. She was soaking wet, making her clothes stick to her like a second layer. He could feel ever curve in her body as she leaned into him. Her whistle snapped him out of his mindset. He heard a roar and knew it only belong to Appa.

Hours dragged by slowly. Silence has lingered between them since they invaded the ship. Zuko ached to say something, but what could he say? Words failed him, he wasn't about to apologize for this. Pity was the last thing she probably wanted. So Zuko decided to remain quite, and let her fight her inner demons in peaceful isolation. Soon they would be at the village the captain had mentioned. As much as Katara was holding herself together, Zuko knew that look she was wearing. It was a look of total loss and desperation to fight for everything that has been taken from you.

A/N

Hey guise. I know that I haven't updated in a month. I'm terribly sorry. Luck to say, I'm winning my battle of depression. So that means I'm being myself again, well almost. There is still a long road ahead of me. Thank you so much for still following this story. You guys mean the world to me. I really hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I will try to update at least once a week. That, I promise you. If you haven't already checked out my one-shot you should! I would love to know what you think. It's called "We Were Dancing with Fire and Water". Let me know what you think about this chapter, and my one-shot. I love you all!


End file.
